


Could it be love

by The_Pirate_princess



Series: An alternative series [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Season/Series 03, Secret Relationship, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 54,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pirate_princess/pseuds/The_Pirate_princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Days following the safe return from Neverland Killian and Emma find themselves drowning their sorrows in the Rabbit hole for different reasons, which leads to them sharing more then a drink that night. As problems start to arise in the small town they find themselves growing closer and working together as a team to stop the villains but will it be enough?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first story on the site and the first time i've ever wrote smut, I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think!

The dull winter sun finally sunk beneath the horizon and the cool wind swept through the quiet streets of Storybrooke. Killian stood on the corner of the street leaning against the wall opposite the local bar. He took in the silence for a couple of minutes wondering why he ever thought this was a good idea. It would have been easier to steal a bottle of rum and sit in his cabin drowning his sorrows alone. Killian sighed deeply and pushed himself off the wall proceeding forward to the door of the Rabbit Hole.

He made his way through the door and into the half full bar glancing around at a few of the men he recognised from the docks. Killian walked passed a couple of the tables dotted about keeping his eyes trained forward not wanting to see the angry looks he received off the locals. When he reached the long bar he slumped onto one of the stools as a short scrawny man with a cloth thrown over his shoulder stopped in front of him.

A huff sounded next to him followed by the slamming of a glass on the counter and scraping of the stool on the floor. Killian turned his head to see one of the dwarves he guessed was grumpy. He reached up and grabbed the bottle off the bar and stomped off to a table muttering to himself. Killian frowned and turned away finding a glass had already been placed down in front of him. He leaned forward resting his bad arm against his chest so the hook was out of view.

Killian reached out his hand and curled his fingers around the glass slowly lifting it to his lips and downing the contents. As the liquid hit the back of his throat it burned a path down to his stomach numbing the pain for a little while.

He winced slightly and slid the glass back onto the counter closing his eyes for a brief second. He never dreamed of having these feelings again especially after the loss of his first love. It had started back in the Enchanted forest while working for Cora.

His heart had been set on one thing seeking revenge on the crocodile and making him pay for the cruel way he killed Milah. Killian would do just about anything to make that snivelling excuse of a man suffer painfully slow. But what he never expected was to lay eyes on a fiery blonde who saw right through his act from the start.

Killian was never one to turn down a challenge especially one as difficult as it was. He found himself wanting to know more about this woman and why she had walls built so high around her heart.

He tried on several occasion during their journey up the beanstalk not sure why it was so important that he should earn her trust. Maybe it was because he saw himself in her a lot, all the pain, hurt and loss that this cruel world had thrown at them. So Killian had straight away wanted to help her return to her son in the strange little town she mentioned in the land without magic. He was quite surprised at how quickly he had formed true feelings for her.

Killian even offered his ship as a way to Neverland the place he swore never to return ever again. But he found himself wanting to help this woman who wouldn’t even give him the time of day. Killian was shocked when later she kissed him while deep in the humid jungle of Neverland. He put it down to her being over emotional about having no luck in finding her lad that day. Killian never questions her feelings towards him or motives enjoying being able to flirt and rattle her up.

He stood frozen to the spot as each member of the group revealed their secrets in the echo caves and listened closely. While revealing his secret he realised that love was still possible even after the death of his beloved. Killian was slightly shocked to find that Baelfire was her former love and it was their lad who they were going to rescue. He did however feel relief upon finding the boy and escaping the godforsaken island.

It had now been a couple of days since their return and Killian found himself completely and utterly lost. Every person here saw him as a roofless pirate who formerly sailed the seas stealing whatever treasure he could find. He didn’t want that bad reputation anymore he wanted to be able to start over and fit into this new land.

Killian sighed deeply and lifted the glass to his lips gulping down the contents and wishing nothing more then to forget. Apparently it didn’t get you anywhere helping the saviour, people didn’t instantly befriend you in this small town for one good deed. He placed the glass back onto the bar and was surprised when the bartender slid another towards him in its place. Killian heard the scape of the stool beside him on the floor as somebody sat down.

“Want some company?” He turned his head at the sound of the familiar voice and saw the woman who had been in his dreams since coming to this land.

“I thought I would be the last person you would want for company”. Emma shrugged and quickly ordered a drink.

“Yeah well maybe I wanted to escape for a couple of hours”. Killian nodded knowing exactly how she felt. He could tell that something was in fact troubling her and she was holding back quite a bit. Killian wasn’t going to pressure her into talking out her problems if Emma wanted to talk then he would gladly sit and listen. He watched as she scooped the glass up off the counter and downed the contents without a second thought.

“Thanks for your help in Neverland if it wasn’t for your experience and ship we wouldn’t have been able to rescue Henry”. Killian smiled and lifted the new glass of rum to his lips. As the night went on they talked about many things the enchanted forest being the main subject. He found Emma relaxing and opening up the more alcohol she consumed until she leaned forward and whispered some words in his ear.

Killian felt a shiver run down his spine as his hand paused mid air about to take another drink. He downed the rum and slammed it onto the bar not caring if it cracked the glass. He slipped off the stool and waited patiently for Emma to follow hoping this wasn’t some twisted dream.

She smiled placing her own empty glass onto the counter and sliding off the stool with shaky legs. Emma looped her arm through his and started to walk quickly towards the exit. Killian headed in the direction of the harbour where his ship was docked safely. He let her pull him along she seemed to know where they were going.

A little while later they were stumbling up the gangplank to the Jolly Roger and standing face to face on deck. Emma reached up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his in a heated kiss. She twisted her arms around his shoulders trying to get as close as possible.

Killian smiled against her lips and moved his good and bad arm down her back slowly lifting her up. Emma complied by wrapping her legs around his waist and tilting her head to the side pulling on the ends of his hair.

He carefully walked backwards towards the stairs leading below deck to his cabin for more privacy. She was already moving the palms of her hands down his chest working the buttons of his shirt open.

By the time they had reached the confides of the cabin the shirt had been thrown to the floor. Killian carried her across the room and set her down on the edge of the wooden desk only moving away slightly to lift his hook and slice it down the front of her top.

Emma raked her nails down his chest and stopped at the waistband of his leather pants. He was to busy trying to work out the strange contraption holding her breasts in place. It was something he had clearer not seem or dealt with before and it baffled him.

She quickly untied the laces of his pants and sat up straight reaching behind her back and unclipping her bra. Killian lunged forward and kissed her as his hand started to massage her breast.

Emma moaned at the feel of his fingers on her skin making her core throb as the seconds ticked by. She moved her hands back down the length of his body and hooked her fingers underneath the waistband of his pants pushing them down. Killian growled unbuttoning her jeans and sliding them down her hips taking his hook and slicing through her panties. Emma didn’t have much time to react before he was lifting her legs and grinding against her core.

She moaned scraping her nails down his back as he lifted her off the desk one of his hands reaching down between them running his fingers through her slick folds. Killian not wanting to wait much longer lined himself up at her entrance and slowly pushed in inch by inch.

He muttered a few words and started to move his hips as loud moans filled the room. Emma quickly matched his pace as she dug her nails into his shoulder and let her head fall back.

She knew it wasn’t going to be long until she was falling over the edge the pressure starting to build in her stomach. Killian closed his eyes as he continued to slam into her and mutter words he wasn’t quite sure if he was making sense. He carefully balanced her on the edge of the desk and moved his good hand, his fingertips dancing along the smooth skin of her thigh. Emma cursed as he let his hand wander to above where they were joined rubbing quick circles on her nub.

Killian continued to move his hips and work her until the pressure finally snapped and she was falling over the edge. She dropped her head onto his shoulder and let the waves of pleasure roll through her body. All it took was a couple more thrusts and he was spilling his seed deep within her. Killian waited a few seconds and pulled out letting her legs fall to the floor.

Emma panted feeling completely spent not only from their activities but she hadn’t slept since returning from Neverland too worried about her son. She didn’t protest when Killian gently lifted her up off the desk and walked across the room setting her down on the bed. He slowly lifted the sheets up and over her body joining her a moment later.

Emma muttered some words as she drifted off to sleep knowing she would regret her actions in the morning. But for now she was quite content all her worries disappearing for a little while. Killian slowly and carefully placed a kiss to her cheek before his head fell to the pillow letting sleep overtake him.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma woke to the sound of waves crashing against the side of the boat causing it to gently rock. She blinked a couple of times trying to see through the dimly lit room, the only light being from the small portal.

Emma lifted her hand from underneath the thick quilt pressing her fingers to her pounding head. She resisted the urge to groan as the pain intensified, what was I thinking last night. She thought in disgust as she slowly sat up trying to remember the events of the previous night.

That was when Emma felt something shift beside her in the not so big bed. She quickly jerked her head around as dread began to build in the pit of her stomach. Lying there unaware of her awakened state was none other than Killian Jones. 

Emma stared at his face for a long moment resisting the urge to reach out and run her fingers along his bare chest. She internally scolded herself for having those kinds of thoughts for the man she could barely stand.

Emma ripped her eyes away from his face and slipped out from underneath the covers, quickly springing into action. She grabbed the blanket thrown over the end of the bed and wrapped it around herself feeling less exposed.

Emma rushed around the small room gathering up her clothes, which took longer, then she would have liked. She wasn't surprised to find her top in shreds but was taken back when she picked up the pieces and it fixed itself. Finally, she had found all of her clothes and was in the process of dressing not noticing the now very much awake pirate behind her.

“Leaving so soon Swan?” Emma was just sliding her leg into her jeans when she froze at the sound of the thick accent coming from behind her. She inwardly cursed at not being able to leave without wakening him up; she really wasn’t in the mood for that awkward talk that followed a one-night stand.

All she wanted was to move on and forget that she had ever followed the pirate back to his ship and had sex. Emma pulled her jeans up the rest of the way and ever so slowly turned around to face the smug man. She just hoped that now after months and months of sexual innuendos and the constant flirting he would back off.

“You do realise this doesn’t mean a thing right? It was a one-time thing nothing will come out of it”. Emma spoke sternly trying to stop her voice from shaking and the nerves take over. Killian dropped his sea blue eyes to the cover on the bed he wasn’t at all surprised by her words. 

“It’s better if we stay out of each others way from now on”. She scooped her red leather jacket up off the floor and turned on her heels heading towards the door. Emma thought she heard him say something along the lines of ‘Not possible’ but she was probably mistaken.

She shook her head and rushed up the steps leading to the deck wanting to get as far away as possible. Emma knew her head was currently all over the place since returning from Neverland but jumping into bed with the pirate it wasn’t her brightest idea. All she wanted was to sit somewhere for a couple of hours and try and forget about all the things that were going on in the small town. 

She didn’t want to think about the threat of Peter Pan and the lost boys or her parent’s confession in the echo caves. More and more it was getting like she was suffocating from all the problems, curses and what was to come next. 

Emma was starting to think that maybe all them years ago she should have just agreed to leave town and not have to face all this anymore. She, of course, would have still made sure to see Henry and her family but not have the stress of being the saviour. 

Emma sighed deeply as she stomped down the gangplank and onto the pier, it would have been too easy to run and never look back. Mainly because it was something she had been doing her whole life, running when things became too serious. Emma didn’t feel comfortable when people became too involved with her or pushed for answers to too personal questions.

Over the years she had learned to build walls around her heart to protect herself from the hurt, never truly letting somebody in. Emma shivered against the cold pulling her jacket tighter around her body as she continued to walk. She wasn’t really in the mood to return to the loft and face the many questions that awaited her from David and Mary Margaret.

Emma felt like a teenager who had stopped out all night and was yet to face her parents. She scowled and carried on walking moving further and further away from the docks. Emma passed a few towns fork that shouted a cheery good morning as they set out on their daily routines. 

She muttered a reply and pushed on wanting to get out of the cold morning air. Emma made her way down the familiar path and up the steps entering the warmth of the diner. She kept her eyes downcast as she moved through the many tables finding one out of the way. It wasn’t very long until Ruby appeared in front of the table with a notepad out ready to take her order. 

“Hey, the usual?” Emma shrugged off her jacket and leaned her elbows onto the surface of the table. She noticed Ruby had it written down before she had actually confirmed her order, was she becoming that predictable. Emma nodded not really wanting to get into a conversation with the waitress. 

Ruby smiled brightly and luckily turned to walk away knowing she wasn’t going to get much conversation out of the blonde. Emma spotted a newspaper left on the table by the previous occupants and unfolded it curious as to what the latest news was. She also didn’t want to catch the attention of other over friendly town citizens.

Emma flicked through the pages drifting in and out of her many thoughts as she did so. She jumped when the chair across from her scraped along the floor signaling somebody sitting down. Emma dared a glance up finding the beaming face of her son slumping into the chair. “Hey, mom”. Henry dropped his bag pack at his feet giving her his full attention.

“Hey Kid, are you hungry?” He nodded eagerly and grabbed one of the menus on the table. She rolled her eyes just as Ruby appeared with a mug of black coffee and some pancakes.

“Hot chocolate with cinnamon please”. Henry rhymed off dropping the menu onto the table and eying the chocolate covered pancakes. Emma smiled and slid the plate across the table to him, not at all feeling hungry.

“Shouldn’t you be heading to school?” She looked up at the clock on the far wall of the diner. 

“Teacher training day”. Henry shrugged tucking into the food straight away. Emma nodded wrapping her hands around the warm mug and lifting it to her lips savouring the taste.

She took a few minutes before setting the mug down noticing somebody familiar stood at the counter ordering. Emma stared for longer than she would have liked quickly averted her eyes when they caught her. She tried not to groan when the person walked across to their table. 

“Hey Henry, Emma”. Henry’s head shot up at the sound of his dads voice a wide smile spreading across his face. “So are you busy today?” Emma frowned risking a look at Neal’s face and wondering what he was up to exactly. 

“No”. She took another long sip of coffee to stop herself from interrupting or muttering something underneath her breath. Emma knew that Neal was trying really hard to get to know his son and make up for all the lost years, just like she had. 

She tuned out the rest of the conversation staring off across the room at the door. Emma never expected for Hook to appear a glum expression on his face. She watched as he walked to one of the booths and slumped down running a hand down his face. 

Emma frowned instantly wanting to know what in fact was troubling him but then she shook her head thinking better of it. “Mom is that okay?” She blinked a couple of times quickly coming out of her own thoughts.

“Um sure”. Henry quickly finished the rest of his drink off and jumped up from the seat. Neal didn’t look completely certain wanting to check afraid that she would quickly change her mind, but instead he turned on his heels ready to leave. Emma wasn’t quite sure what she had just agreed knowing that she should have questioned him further.

She almost dreaded the conversation later on with Regina knowing that she would have something to say about the matter. Emma huffed and lifted the mug to her lips downing the rest of the now warm liquid. She decided to go straight to the station instead of going home wanting to avoid her parents for the time being.

Emma stood from the table and scooped up her jacket risking a glance over at the pirate. He now had a cup placed in front of him and held a canteen tightly in his good hand spiking his own drink. She shook her head and made her way out of the diner catching his eye for a brief moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Killian sighed taking another long sip of his spiked drink. He felt a slight buzzing in his head from the drink the previous night. 

It usually didn't bother him so much but today was different. Killian glanced up as more people entered the diner walking straight past him. He noticed one of the people to be the prince. 

David ordered something at the counter making small talk with Ruby. He surprised Killian by turning on his heels and facing him. A light smile playing on his lips. 

Killian was glad they had at least come to an understanding especially after Neverland. He knew the prince was grateful for his help in finding a way to preventing the nightshade from killing him. 

Killian was reminded of his brother and how he held his limp body in his arms. He cringed thinking about how many people he had lost over the years. Killian shook those dark thoughts out of his head not wanting to go too far down that path. 

"Hey, everything okay?" David spoke cheerily taking a step towards the table. 

"Hello mate, as good as can be". He nodded crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Have you heard anything on pan?" Killian drank off the rest of the now luke warm liquid. He shook his head unaware that pan had found a way to Storybrooke. It didn't surprise him the least bit. 

"No but I'll be sure to keep an eye out". Ruby interrupted by placing two take out cups onto the counter. 

"I picked up a strange scent in the woods the other night". She tapped away on the cash register ringing up the order. 

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks Ruby". David handed over some money and grabbed the two cups. 

"See you around". He made his way towards the door reaching for the handle and pulling it open. Killian waited a couple of minutes then stood from behind the table. 

He nodded to Ruby and disappeared out of the door. Truth be told he wasn't quite sure where he was headed, it wasn't like there was any place he had to be.

Killian wandered along the pavement heading in the direction of the docks. Maybe he could find some work that needed done on the Jolly. 

Killian felt more useless then ever, everything was strange and new in this world. He came to a stop not far from the path leading down to the beach. 

Killian breathed in the sea air feeling a instant calming effect. He took a seat on one of the wooden benches and glanced around spotting two people on the beach. 

On closer inspection he recognised them as Baelfire and Henry. They were stood near the shoreline throwing pebbles into the waves. Killian smiled softly glad that Baelfire had the chance to make up for lost time. 

He didn't want to get in the way of Emma and Baelfire if they decided to rekindle their love. He would gladly take a step back perhaps leave for a little while and explore this land.

Killian thoughts turned to his own childhood and how things were back then. Their father promising Liam and him a better life then abandoning them. But sadly their father had choose to run and sell them into servitude instead of dealing with their problems. 

Killian closed his eyes remembering the long hard days struggling to keep up with his brother at the tasks they had been given. 

Liam had been his rock as they grew into men wanting to make something of their lives. He remembered the many nights sat below deck discussing a future that seemed so distant. 

Killian ran a hand down his rough cheeks feeling tears prick at the corners of his eyes. He missed and thought about his brother every passing day and night. 

A little creak of the old wooden bench signalled that somebody had sat down beside him. Killian opened his eyes and turned his head catching sight of a familiar blonde. Her face was expressionless, green eyes staring out at the sea. 

"What troubles you lass?" She waited a couple of minutes before answering, quickly coming out of her trance like state.

"I.....". Emma trailed off shaking her head. "No I'm not getting into the whole sharing problems and feelings". 

Killian blinked in surprise not expecting that answer from her. "I don't do relationships now". He lifted his hook and scratched behind his ear nervously.

"But I've been thinking and we could do friends with benefits". She turned her head looking into his blue eyes. 

Killian was unaware that they were even friends let alone talking terms. "No strings attached and if things become to much we can walk away". He nodded once well it was a slight development in their relationship or whatever it was.

"I thought perhaps you would be wanting to rekindle your relationship with Baelfire". Emma frowned her eyes drifting off back towards the sea.

"No I don't see that ever happening". She sniffed meeting his eye. "So what do you say to my offer?" Killian saw a twinkle in her eye one he saw in Neverland after the kiss they shared. 

"Aye". He nodded resting his hand on his knee. Emma flashed him a smile and stood from the bench. 

"Coming?" Killian chuckled standing from the bench also and following her along the harbour towards the jolly. She strode up the gangplank of the old ship and walked along the deck. 

He quickly rushed forward grabbing her arm and spinning her around to face him. Killian didn't waste time quickly he sprang forward and kissed her on the lips heatedly.

He pushed her up against the main mass reaching for the buttons of her blouse. Emma rested her arms on his shoulders tilting her head to the side. She ran the tip of her tongue along his lip causing him to open his mouth. 

It was instantly a battle for dominance one wanting to get one up on the other. Killian popped the last button of her blouse and let it slip down off her shoulders. 

He palmed her breast pushing the bra down to reveal her creamy skin. Killian pulled away from her mouth and bowed his head pressing his lips to her neck.

Emma dragged her hands through his thick hair digging her nails into his scalp. He placed open mouth kisses down her neck making his way to her chest. She let out a moan hoping no body was around to see them. 

Killian lifted his hook and sliced it through her bra causing it to fall to the floor. He massaged her breast and closed his lips around the nipple earning aloud groan. 

Emma dropped her hands and swiftly undone the buttons of his shirt. She dragged it off his shoulders and ran her nails through his dark chest hair. Killian raised his head letting go of her nipple with a wet plop. 

He flashed her a cheeky smile and surged forward connecting their lips. Emma opened the button of her jeans and shimmed them down her hips. Killian swiftly sliced through her panties holding them up. 

She smiled and went to dispose him of those tight leather pants that looked so good. He chuckled dropping the panties to the deck of the ship. Killian ran his fingers through her wet folds circling her entrance earning a loud moan. 

He longed to taste her sweet juices on his tongue but now was not the time. He hoped that there would be a point in which he could worship her body. 

Killian danced his fingers along her leg and hooked it underneath lifting her up. Emma smiled sweetly and let her own hands roam taking hold of his semi hard cock.

She ran her fingers up his long shaft until he was fully hard. He tilted his head back a groan forming in the back of his throat. 

Emma guided the tip of him to her entrance closing her eyes as he slowly sunk inside. Killian waited a couple of minutes letting her adjust to his size before moving.

"Move please". She gasped squeezing her legs around him. He pulled all the way out to the tip and plunged forward. He set a steady pace dropping his head to her shoulder and kissing her neck. 

Emma tilted her head back against the wooden beam moaning. She moved her own hips in time with his.

Emma curled her legs around his hips connecting her ankles together. Killian moved his hand lower rubbing his fingers along her lower lips.

"Mmm so close". Emma moaned closing her eyes and moving her hips in time with his. 

"Come for me darling". He felt her walls contract around him as she let go. It wasn't long after Killian felt his own realise approaching fast. 

He thrusted a few more times then let go shooting his seed into her. Emma dropped her head to his shoulder breathing heavily from the exertion. She dropped her legs and reached for her clothes quickly. 

"Why don't we go below deck?" Killian watched her for a couple of minutes taking in her expression. Emma was about to answer when her phone started ringing from the pocket of her jeans. 

She crouched down slipping her legs into her jeans. Emma dipped her hand into the pocket and pulled out her phone. 

She pressed a button and held it up to her ear. Barely a minute passed and she was hanging up and reaching for her blouse. "I have to go, duty calls". Emma dressed quickly an apologetic look on her face. "I'll see you around". 

Killian stared as she made her way back across the ship and down the gangplank. He sighed deeply reaching for his own clothes and going below deck to find his rum.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma urged herself to keep moving and not look back over her shoulder at the ship. She puffed out a breath feeling a sense of loss that was oddly strange. It had been years since these kinds of feelings had taken root inside of her, memories long forgotten. There was something about Killian Jones that she couldn’t quite work out, the way he made her feel for starters.

It scared her that she was such an open book to him and somebody else could actually read her. Emma dipped her hand into the pocket of her jeans and slipped out her car keys shoving them into the lock. The last thing she needed right now was a relationship that was part of the reason why she had suggested they have the whole friends with benefits thing. 

The only problem being was if things became tricky was she strong enough to walk away? Emma slumped into the seat of her small car with a huff unsure of how to really answer that question.

The thought of revealing true feelings for somebody and becoming closer scared her. It made her want to run as far away as possible and not look back the consequences be dammed. Emma pushed those thoughts aside wanting to go to whatever David had found with a clear head. 

She pushed the key into the ignition and started up the engine pulling away from the side of the road. Emma risked a quick glance in the rear view mirror watching the sails of the Jolly flap seeing no body out on the deck.

She averted her eyes and reached over flicking on the radio to take her mind off the uneasy feeling in her stomach. She tapped along to the unfamiliar song and stared a head at the road as the trees began to thicken. 

Soon enough the town line came into view and Emma spotted David’s pick up truck parked off near the side of the road. He stood near the back with one arm crossed and the other raised holding his phone to his ear. She nodded in greeting and pulled into the side of the road just in front of the other car. 

Emma flicked off the radio and reached for her gun in the glove compartment just encase of any trouble. She grabbed her keys and slid out of the seat slamming the door shut behind her and walking over to David. He muttered a couple of words into the phone then hung up with a glum expression passing over his face. 

“Hey, what’s up?” Emma slid the gun into a hidden holder on her belt and crossed her arms seeing nothing out of the ordinary. David shoved his hands deep into the pocket of his jeans and leaned back against the truck. 

“Hey, I’ve just received a call twenty minutes ago about a disturbance in the woods. My first thought was the outlaws but we have yet to have any problems regarding them. Unless you count Will and his constant need to break into the local store”. She nodded remembering a call one night that resulted in her chasing the thief half way across town. 

He had thought that he had outrun her until he rounded a corner and she was there waiting. Emma had taken pleasure in snapping cuffs on his wrists and dragging him away to the holding cells. The days of her being a bail bond person fresh in her mind along with the hard training.

“So what is it?” She scanned the nearby area seeing if anything was different or out of place. A frown crossed over his features as he tried to recall what the caller had actually said. 

“I don’t know whether this is a hoax but I thought with Pan running around it was best to check it out”. Emma uncrossed her arms and walked around the back of the truck spotting a small path leading down into the woods.

“Or it could be a trap”. She slipped the gun from out of the holder just to be on the safe side. If this was one of Pan’s little games she had to be ready to take action. Emma heard the familiar clunk of David’s boots as he followed her down further into the trees.

Her eyes scanned the surrounding area with each step forward she took not wanting to chance anything. “So what did the caller say exactly?” She kept her voice low not wanting to alert anybody of their presence. 

“There was a lot of static but I did manage to make out a couple of words, something about a fire and a spell in the woods”. Emma frowned none of that actually made any sense to her, the more she thought about it seemed like a hoax. She’d had this problem a couple of times in the past with some kids from Henry’s school daring each other.

She carefully stepped over a fallen tree sensing it oddly quiet for a woods, shouldn’t there be birds chirping in the trees and animals running about? It was too quiet and still setting her on edge as they moved deeper.

“This doesn’t feel right”. David voiced his concerns from a couple of steps behind her. Just then there was a loud crack like somebody had stepped on a stick by mistake, followed by a rustling in the bushes ahead. Emma lifted her arms up quickly positioning her hands and pointing the gun forward.

She slowly moved closer making sure not to step on anything that would make a noise and scare whatever it was away. Emma came to a stop beside the bush taking a deep breath and moving one of her hands to part the leaves. She was surprise to find a little body curled up with their head tucked away out of view. Emma let out a breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding and crouched down being careful to not startle the person.

“Hello”. She glanced over her shoulder at David who looked puzzled by the turn of events. “Are you hurt?” The person slowly raised their head to reveal a dirty streaked face with a mop of brown hair on his head. He shifted ever so slightly staring at her with scared dark eyes. “We won’t hurt you”. Emma tucked the gun away but kept it close at hand, things may not seem what they are. The boy sniffed and raised his dirt covered hand wiping at his nose. He looked no older then Henry maybe a little younger.

“I…..I……Is…….it……s s s safe?” He stuttered out in a shaky voice his body visibly shaking now. She nodded a small smile appearing on her face hoping to be a comfort.

“Why don’t you come with us to somewhere warmer?” Emma felt a shiver run through her at the thought of how cold he must be out here. He thought about it for a couple of seconds then crawled towards the opening. She noticed he was wearing nothing more then a scrap of cloth over his small frame.

David let out a cough gaining his daughters attention. He silently asked if she was sure about this in which Emma answered by nodding. David shrugged out of his jacket and carefully placed it over the boys’ shoulders hoping it at least made a little difference. Emma scanned the trees to see if there was anything else out of place in the wooded area. A flash of light caught her eye near the other side of the clearing.

“Wait here I’ll just be a minute”. Emma didn’t wait for his response instead she swiftly moved forward towards where she had seen the light. She set a fast pace watching out for all the loose logs and tree stumps. Emma tried to ignore how the hairs on the back of her neck were standing up and the feeling of being watched. She slowly turned around on the spot searching each space of the clearing for the light. 

“Anything?” David called anxiously waiting with the boy. Emma held up her hand and waited a couple of minutes in silence. She dropped her hand and shook her head turning away ready to leave. Suddenly out of nowhere there was a thud about an inch away from her. It sounded very much like a pair of heavy boots landing on the hard leafy ground.

“Emma!” She spun around just in time to see a teenage boy dressed very similar to the one they had found in the bushes. The only difference was a long pointed spear in his left hand. Emma barely had time to grab her gun before the teen lunged forward an angry look in his dark eyes.

She managed to side step him and move out of the way but that didn’t stop him. It felt strangely like being back in Neverland then it hit Emma these were lost boys, followers of pan. They were surely protecting something of their leaders or stopping people from stumbling into his den. 

The boy caught her off guard by using the wooden handle to hit the back of her knees causing her feet to give way. She fell awkwardly onto her back wincing in pain at the hardness of the ground. The teen glared down at her ready to strike again but this time with the sharp pointed end.

“Hey!” David yelled charging across the clearing with his own gun held high. The boy blinked unfazed by the weapon let out a loud call that sounded like a bird then disappeared back into the trees. David ran to where the teen had disappeared checking to see if anything was left behind. 

Coming up blank he rushed over to Emma and offered a hand to help her stand. “You okay?” She grasped his hand and pulled herself up on shaky legs feeling her body aching from the fall.

“I think so”. Emma eyed the other boy who was stood perfectly still staring into the distance. 

“Should I drive you to the hospital to get checked out?” She shook her head placing her hands on her back and stretching for a couple of minutes. 

“No we have more important things to do”. Emma marched over to the scared boy and lowered herself to his level not wanting to seem intimidating. “Did you know that boy?” He blinked, tears forming in his eyes threatening to spill any second. 

She frowned not wanting to upset the boy and risk the chance of him never speaking. “Come on lets go”. He sighed in relief and hesitantly walked beside her back towards the cars.


	5. Chapter 5

A little while later Emma was pulling up into the small car park in front of the station. She glanced in the rear view mirror to see David’s truck pull in behind her bug. It was around mid afternoon now but there was no time to drop in at Granny’s for lunch there was work to be done. Emma sighed deeply wishing this whole ordeal with Pan would end sooner rather then later.

When it seemed they were close to a normal life something else big happened knocking them off track. She wasn’t even sure normal was even possible here or if it was reachable. Emma thought back to her lonely life in Boston and how night after night she had wished for a family. 

To go back there thinking you had no body else in the world was not an option not now. She had admit half of the time she didn’t know how to react or even act around her family it was all completely new to her. It also scared her at times that these people cared about her and were there no matter what.

And she certainly didn’t mean to push these people away, after all in the beginning before the curse was broken; Mary Margaret had been her friend. Emma wanted to get back to that stage more then anything but with everything changing so dramatically it was going to take sometime. 

A light tap on the window brought her out of those thoughts she turned her head and looked to see David stood near the door. Emma plastered a smile on her face not wanting to add to their troubles or worry anybody. She yanked the keys from the ignition and reached for the handle of the door swinging it open. 

He watched with a concerned expression on his face like he wanted to ask a question but held back instead. Emma slid out of the seat slamming the door behind her and quickly locking up. “I’ll meet you inside I just have to make a quick call”. David dipped is hand into the pocket of his jeans and brought out the phone.

Emma nodded placing her hand hesitantly on the boys back guiding him forward towards the door leading inside. She didn’t want to push the boy for information on pan or the things he planned. No body knew what Peter Pan was capable of they had only scratched the surface in Neverland and still managed to escape. 

She couldn’t begin to imagine the horrors he put his loyal followers through or the test. Emma wanted to let the boy know it was save to talk now because it was one step closer to stopping Pan. She pushed the door open and waited until he had passed through first before continuing on. 

The boy wandered inside keeping his head bowed and eyes cast downwards. Emma frowned feeling sadness overcome her by the boys’ actions. She made her way into the office noticing a large stack of papers left on her desk. “Why don’t you take a seat on the couch”? He lifted his chin slightly and scanned the room curiously before going to sit on the edge of the sofa. 

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence for a couple of minutes Emma wasn’t sure where to start. She sat down on one of the hard chairs leaning forward and resting her elbows on the tops of her knees. “So what’s your name kid?” He let out a steady breath looking like he was having an inward battle with himself. 

“Tim”. He whispered almost afraid to reveal anything about himself encase it resulted in him being in trouble. The sound of David’s boots entering the room filled the silence for a short minute.

“That was Mary Margaret she’s dropping by with some lunch”. He crossed his arms glancing towards his daughter to see if she had found out anything new. Emma shook her head slowly standing from the chair and nodding towards her office behind the glass. 

She was about to speak and let Tim know they were in the next room when they found he had curled up and fell asleep. Emma turned on her heels and marched to her office not wanting to disturb him with their talking. David followed and closed the door to keeping his eyes on Tim.

“Do you think this is one of Pan’s games?” He voiced the question that had been going through his mind while driving back from the woods.

“I don’t know I mean he could just be a scared little boy who was taken away from his family and forced to help Pan”. Emma sighed trying not to let her own emotions get the better of her on the subject. 

“So what do we do wait until he trusts us enough to talk?” David frowned not liking the idea of the waiting game it was an open opportunity for Pan to strike. He shrugged glancing sideways at the now empty space on the sofa where Tim lay minutes before. 

“He’s gone”. David quickly sprang into action and bolted out of the small room. Emma sighed knowing it was to good to be true of course someone who had been with Pan for god knows how long would be recaptured or escape. Pan didn’t want his tricks or games shared with those who could very much use it against him.

Mary Margaret chose that moment to enter the station a brown paper bag clutched in her hand. “I’m going to go and patrol the area see if I can find anything”. David strode towards the door with a determine look on his face.

“Oh I thought you said there was a boy?” She glanced around the room seeing no traces of any kids anywhere. 

“Yeah it’s a long story I’ll explain in the car”. Mary Margaret nodded holding out one of the paper bags for Emma to take. 

“I guess I’ll start on the paperwork then”. Emma reached forward and took the bag with a grateful look on her face.

“I’ll call if there’s any news”. David called while half way out the door with Mary Margaret following behind. Emma dropped the bag onto the desk and slumped into the chair scooping up a couple of the papers off the top of the pile. At one point she must have drifted off to sleep because her mind was filled with a blue-eyed dark haired pirate. 

Emma found herself being walked backwards into a room that looked strangely like one in Granny’s B&B. She looked up to find familiar ocean blue eyes staring intensely at her. He tilted his head to the side and swooped down capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Emma could feel her heart begin to pick up speed as her knees hit the bed and buckled.

Killian carefully wrapped his good arm around her waist stopping her from falling. He pulled her close pressing kisses into the skin of her neck right down to her collarbone. 

She shivered and let her head fall back a moan escaping passed her lips. Killian chuckled using the hand that was on her back to slowly unzip her dress with skilled fingers. The dress slid down her body and pooled around their feet on the carpet. He lowered her to the bed and began kissing and nipping at her skin making his way down her body. Emma felt desire and need building in the pit of her stomach it was unlike anything she had experienced before.

Killian reached her breasts kneading one then the other for a couple of minutes before moving on. He placed open mouth kisses down her stomach and briefly stopped at her panties. “Are you fond of these undergarments?” He whispered in his velvety smooth voice fixing her with one of his intense stares. 

She bit her lip and shook her head not being able to find her voice. “Good”. Killian lifted his hook from beside her leg and slid it underneath the lace slicing through the thin material. He discarded the underwear in a second his eyes scanning over her naked form taking in every little detail.

Killian breathed in her sweet scent and parted his lips running his tongue through her folds. Emma moaned and arched her back off the bed feeling pleasure running through her veins. He moved his hook to her leg tapping it against the skin for her to part her legs further. She complied straight away without any hesitation. 

Killian continued to move his tongue through her sleek folds catching hold of her nub and sucking hard. Emma gasped at the sensation and fisted her hands into the sheets. The fingers of his good hand danced across her body making their way towards her mound. He lifted his head and ran his fingers through her folds gathering up all her sweet juices.

She muttered a few words rolling her head from side to side wanting more. Killian ran the tip of his finger around her entrance and slowly pushed inside inch by inch. A second finger joined the first minutes later moving them slow at first. He smiled cheekily and dropped his head swirling his tongue around her nub. 

He moved his fingers in time with his tongue managing to keep a steady pace. Emma moaned and withered beneath his talented mouth and fingers. She felt like she was going to exploded the pressure felt like an elastic band about to snap. Killian picked up speed working her right to the edge and over.

It wasn’t long until more of her sweet juices were filling his mouth. Emma gasped awake panting from the vivid memories of the dream. She glanced around the room noticing a certain pirate stood in the door way smirking. “What has you in such a mess Swan?” Emma dropped her head to the desk wishing she could disappear rather then explain.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma groaned wanting to bang her forehead against the wood of the desk. She heard a chuckle and the sound of his footsteps moving further into the room. 

“Something clearly has you worked up lass”. Killian muttered from beside her now clearly enjoying this more then he should. Emma cursed underneath her breath and slowly lifted her head meeting his blue eyes. Of course he would walk in when she was having a vivid dream about him pleasuring her. 

She felt the heat rising in her cheeks at the memory of the dream and how she wouldn’t mind it coming true. All it would take was her revealing the details of her little fantasy and he would comply it would be a welcomed release from all the tension in her body. It would be easy to give in and fall under the charms of the pirate but she wasn’t sure about these feelings that were slowly building. 

Emma shook her head clearing the thoughts that clouded her mind and stood from the desk. She surprised herself by lifting her hand and grabbing the labels of Killian’s leather jacket pulling him towards her. Emma moving quickly so she wouldn’t have second thoughts about her actions reaching up and connected their lips in a passionate kiss. He was taken back by her behaviour wondering what she was trying to avoid; however this distraction was working well. 

She moved the tip of her tongue along his bottom lip urging him to open. Killian chuckled placing his good arm around her waist and lifting her up onto the desk. Emma tilted her head to the side running the palms of her hands through his thick chest hair. 

She smiled continuing to move the tips of her fingers down his chest and over the muscles of his stomach stopping at the waistband of his pants. Emma hooked her fingers down beneath the tight leather earning a gasp from Killian. He dropped his head to her shoulder resisting the urge to groan from the growing discomfort in his pants.

“As much as I would love you to continue I don’t fancy my chances if your father happened to walk in on us”. She let her hands linger for a couple more minutes teasing him before dropping them to her side. “That must have been some dream you were having love”. Killian leaned in close to her ear sending a shiver down her spine by the closeness. “If you wish to resolve that tension building up I have a room at the local inn. I’m also told I‘m very good with my hand and relieving stress”. He whispered softly making the hairs at the back of her neck stand up.

Emma watched as he flashed her a cheeky smile before turning on his heels and leaving. She blinked trying very hard to control the thoughts running through her head and her racing heart. Emma was surprised at how the smallest of touches from the pirate had turned her into a complete mess. It was all confusing to her and something she didn’t really want to think about right now. 

Emma wasn’t sure if she was developing feelings for Killian or he just knew which buttons to press to get her all worked up. She frowned not even remotely ready to admit that yes maybe deep down she was forming some kinds of feelings for Killian. Or they could have already been there since the first meeting in the Enchanted forest so long ago, simply just simmering away. Emma abruptly stood from the desk shaking her head this was crazy, what was she thinking?

She walked across the room to the pot of coffee and flicked on the switch to heat it up. She really needed to catch up on some sleep because her mind was going into overdrive thinking up things that wasn’t true. All that was happening between her and Killian was a bit of fun nothing serious or that’s what she was telling herself. Emma grabbed one of the mugs and filled it to the brim with black coffee when the pot was ready. She made her way back over to her desk and slumped into the chair ready to continue with the paperwork. 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Killian wandered out of the station and along the road making sure to readjust his pants beforehand. He was hoping that instead of taking care of the situation himself Emma would have arrived by then. Killian sighed thinking about how he wanted to say so much more to her, to explain these feelings bubbling inside of him.

They had been there since he climbed the beanstalk and patched up her hand pouring some of his favourite rum onto the wound. It was easy to ignore the feelings back then because he didn’t believe in love at first sight not after Milah.

But now it was becoming harder and harder to stop it pained him knowing he was seen as nothing more then a dirty pirate who wanted revenge. Killian was at battle with himself most days the past still fresh in his mind, the memories of his time at sea or his tragic childhood. He swallowed hard around the lump now forming in his throat as the teas stung at his eyes.

For a couple of hours he could pretend everything was okay and happy that’s one of the main reason he allowed this charade to continue. He lifted his good hand and rubbed the back across his eyes wiping away the tears.

Killian was overcome with the sense that somebody was following him. He turned his head slowly both ways trying to see if anything could be seen in the corner of his eye. Killian carried on walking a couple more steps then stopped hearing a strange whooshing sound behind him.

He spun around quickly to face the boy who never grew up. “Well isn’t this pleasant”. Killian muttered underneath his breath clenching his fist at his side. “I didn’t think you would appear in full view of people especially since you’ve been keeping a low profile since arriving in town”. Peter Pan smirked crossing his arms over his chest. 

“It’s funny you ask captain because to anyone who passes it just looks like your talking to thin air”. Killian scowled his eyes darting around to make sure if in fact they were alone. “I thought it was about time I paid you a visit since we do seem to be the outcasts of the town. I also have a secret that I would just love to share”. He wasn’t in the mood for the boys’ games and mind tricks. “All those years ago you left something behind”. Peter trailed off the smirk never leaving his lips knowing he was in fact gaining the attention of the pirate. 

“And why should I believe anything you say given your history?” Killian raised an eyebrow in question keeping his face free of any emotions. Pan unfolded his arms and dipped a hand into the pocket of his tunic revealing a piece of string with a tag on the end. 

“You could be reunited with family”. Killian stared at the tag confused at the boys’ words.

“I wasn’t aware that you were in the business of helping people now”. He shook his head and turned away from Pan wanting to put some much needed distance between them. Killian slipped his finger into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out his flask. He was in dire need of a stiff drink especially after his confrontation. 

Killian strode into town and towards the diner taking large gulps from his flask. He made sure to take the back entrance into the B&B to avoid the locals. Killian quickly rushed along the small narrow hallway and up the stairs to his room. He took out the key and jammed it into the lock pushing the door open a second later. 

Killian walked into the room lifting his foot and pushing the door closed behind him. He was just about to collapse onto the bed when a gentle knock echoed off the old wood. “Come in”. Killian shouted hoping Pan hadn’t followed him to the inn wanting to taunt him further. He took a seat on the edge of the bed and waited patiently as the metal handle was pushed down and the door was opened. Killian sighed in relief when he saw Emma stood in the hall looking sheepish.

“Swan in need of a distraction?” He hadn’t meant it to sound so harsh but he was more then ready for today to be over. Killian stared into her green eyes knowing she was having an inward battle with herself. “It’s fine love, why don’t you come in”. Emma hesitated slightly the frown still firmly in place before she walked into the room. 

“I can go if you want to be alone”. She half whispered dropping her eyes to the carpet. He stood from the bed closing the distance between them and taking her hand.

“No love your right I am in need of a distraction”. Killian tilted his head to the side and edged in closer until he was pressing his lips against her soft ones. “What do you say to finishing what we started before Swan?” He whispered dropping his lips to her neck and nipping the skin. Emma answered him by running her hands up his chest pushing the leather jacket off his shoulders. Killian smiled into her soft skin as she made quick work of his clothes.

She even striped herself of her clothes not wanting to beat around the bush. He lifted his head from her shoulder and kissed her passionately on the lips gaining excess to her mouth. Emma pulled him backwards until the backs of her knees were hitting the bed and they were falling. She ran her fingers through his hair digging her sharp nails into his scalp earning a moan. Killian quickly rid himself of the leather pants and sunk down into her warmth feeling somewhat complete.

Emma lifted her legs and wrapped one around his waist moaning at the way he hit that spot deep inside of her straight away. They moved their hips in time with each other the only sound being loud moans and panting. Killian slid his hand in between their bodies and began to run his fingers through her folds rubbing tight circles on her nub. He knew that she was indeed very close to the edge it was only a matter of time. 

Killian began to move faster hooking his bad arm underneath her back and pressing kisses into her chest. Emma squeezed her eyes shut tightly as she let go and gave into the sweet bliss.

A minute later and he was following her over the edge with a loud grunt. Killian dropped his hand and rolled over to the side being careful not to crush her with his weight. He pulled the bed sheets back and slipped inside welcoming sleep. Emma surprised him by tucking herself underneath the covers and resting her head on his bare chest. 

“What troubles you lass?” Killian whispered enjoying the warmth of her body beside him. He regretted the questioning knowing it would in fact cause her to quickly make a run for it out of the door. Killian prepared himself for her harsh words and the walls around her heart returning to their place. But Emma surprised him by staying completely still beside him. “You may not be ready to talk but I will still be here when you feel the time is right”. He buried his face in her hair breathing in her sweet scent and savouring every moment. 

“I don’t know if I’ll ever be ready”. She spoke in such a small scared voice he barely recognised it as her. 

“Well love although you might not believe me you are in fact an open book to me”. Emma tilted her head back and stared into his blue eyes with tears in her own. Killian smiled softly lifting his hand and stroking her cheek with the backs of his fingers.

She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest feeling sleep overtake her body. “Sleep love we have plenty of time to talk later”. He bowed his head and kissed her forehead humming an old tune.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma made her way across the room and flopped down onto the sofa feeling utterly awful. She had been awake half of the night plagued by dark memories and visions of their time in Neverland. The thought of never leaving that dark and dreary place with her family still haunted her.

But now Peter Pan had found a way back to their world and was determine to make them all pay. Emma sighed resting her aching head back on one of the lumpy cushions and closing her eyes listening to the churning of her stomach. For the past couple of mornings she had been rushing to the bathroom to spill the contents of her stomach. 

She tried to brush off the familiar feeling putting it down to overworking herself in an attempt to stop Pan before somebody got seriously hurt. So far the boy who doesn’t age hadn’t done a lot maybe a few tricks here and there but still keeping out of sight. They thought that perhaps he was waiting patiently and biding his time planning away in the shadows for something big.

Emma didn’t really want to think about what he was capable of but if Neverland were anything to go by it would be disastrous. The sound of light footsteps walking down the stairs brought her out of those thoughts for the moment. She opened her eyes and tilted her head back to see Mary Margaret with a cornered look on her face.

“Are you okay? I heard you get up early this morning”. Emma sighed heavily pulled herself up into a sitting position willing the room to stop spinning for a moment. She nodded not really in the mood for a discussion on what was in fact wrong. She knew it would cause the other woman to go into protective mother mode.

Mary Margaret stared at her daughter not quite believing that she was in fact okay. She however didn’t want to push the subject and cause a rift between them. There relationship was still quite fragile especially after the curse had been broken. Mary Margaret smiled softly and turned on her heels walking towards the kitchen.

“Have you eaten yet?” Emma shook her head feeling her stomach begin to churn once again. “Why don’t we go to Granny’s for a change?” David chose that moment to enter the room with his boots in hand.

“You guys go ahead I’m just going to get ready then go to the station I’ll catch you later”. Mary Margaret glanced towards David a crease forming in her brow. She was about to voice her opinion when her husband caught her arm guiding her towards the door.

“It’s been a hectic couple of weeks trying to track down Pan so why don’t you take a day to yourself. I can handle things at the station Hook mentioned something about wanting to find a job. So maybe he can help out a little bit and ease some of your stress”. Emma bit her lip nervously at the mention of Killian it had been weeks since their last hook up. She had snuck out in the early hours of the morning with a heavy heart especially after their little moment. Ever since it seemed like he was avoiding her with good reason. 

“Yeah sure”. Emma muttered flopping back onto the sofa and hearing the shuffles of their feet moving out of the door. She had been really close to giving into these arising feelings and telling him everything. She wasn’t quite sure what stopped her but it all became too much.

Emma felt tears prick her eyes he had been so gentle and understanding nothing like the cold-hearted man he acted like back in the Enchanted forest. She had seen the softer side of him many times during their time together yet taking the next step was a scary possibility. Emma wiped at her eyes and rested her head down on the cushion slowly drifting off to sleep. It only felt like five minutes when a gentle knock sounded on the door followed by heavy footsteps.

“Hey mom”. She groaned slowly sitting up and rubbing at her eyes.

“Hey kid”. Henry grinned jogging towards the coffee table and grabbing his book. 

“Gramps and Hook have just discovered a body on the beach and they think it’s somebody from the Enchanted forest”. He spoke quickly holding the old leather book to his chest.

“No body thought to call and say?” Emma muttered standing from the couch and wandering across the room to the kitchen. 

“Gramps said you had the day off”. Henry shrugged slinging his bag pack down onto one of the seats.

“Give me a minute kid and I’ll come with you”. She grabbed a glass out of one of the cupboards and filled it up with water. Emma took a couple of gulps swaying slightly on the spot wishing the nausea would pass. She set the glass down in the sink and padded across the room to the door. 

Emma quickly pulled on her boots and grabbed her jacket off the peg before following Henry out of the door. He eagerly shot passed her towards the stairs descending them two at a time. She smiled thinking back to their old adventures when times seemed less complicated for her. Emma took the keys to her car out of her jacket pocket just as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

She took a deep breath not feeling much better and stepped out onto the quiet street. Henry was already stood beside the bug with his hand on the handle. Emma walked around the front of the car and unlocked the doors sliding into the drivers seat. She caught sight of Mr Gold crossing over the road with a large package underneath his arm. 

Emma frowned not wanting to even know what the package held; it could have been for good or bad keeping Gold’s history in mind. She started up the engine of the car and pulled away from the side tuning out of Henry’s chatter beside her. The dream that she was caught up in before Henry arrived still fresh in her mind.

It wasn’t like the others it still scared the hell out of her but in a different way. Was this dream trying to tell her something maybe give her a glimpse of the future?

Emma was thinking a trip to the local pharmacy was in order if this dream and her current sickness were to go by. The only problem was it was owned by one of the dwarves so if she were to purchase a certain item it wouldn’t be long until the whole town knew. She couldn’t deal with that right now not when so many other things were currently going on. Emma turned off towards the docks and parked up near the walkway leading down to the beach.

The grey clouds hung low in the sky threatening to spill over at any moment. An ambulance was parked off to the side ready to take the person away. She pushed the door open to the bug and slid out of the seat staring ahead at the rough sea. Emma lifted her hand pressing it to her mouth waiting for the feeling to pass once again. 

She breathed in the sea air hoping it helped as she made her way down onto the beach. Four figures could be seen a little way along the beach crouched down beside someone. She pulled her jacket tighter around her body in attempt to keep warm.

“Emma”. David looked up in surprise not at all expecting to see her. 

“What happened?” Emma quickly shifted the conversation back to the situation at hand. She could now see a body laid flat against the sand unmoving. The boy looked to be in his early teens with wild dark hair and pale skin, dressed in clothes not even from this world. Emma found herself reaching out and placing a protective arm around Henry.

“I was taking a walk along the beach for a breath of air and noticed the lad”. Killian cut in keeping his eye cast downwards at the ground. She tried not to dwell on the fact that he wouldn’t even look her in the eyes anymore.

“Do you know who he is?” David stood taking a step away as the paramedics lifted the boy onto a stretcher. 

“No, maybe the hospital has some records though”. Emma nodded still keeping her arm firmly around Henry wanting to stay grounded. 

“What about the book?” He smiled widely holding up the brown leather book. 

“The lad could have a point after all he wasn’t dressed of this world”. Henry went to open the book but was stopped by David. 

“Lets go to the diner it doesn’t look like the rain will hold off for much longer”. Killian nodded and set off walking back along the beach chatting with Henry. “You coming?” David came up beside his daughter as she walked. 

“No I have a couple of errands to run”. Emma really didn’t want to lie but at least it was half the truth.

“Okay well I'll call if we find anything”. She smiled and headed over to her car stopping to watch the others. Killian chuckled at something Henry had said while David unlocked the cruiser. Emma briefly wondered what his thoughts were and if she could just talk to him, Smooth everything over and make it right between them. 

She shook her head dropping into the car as tears clouded her vision. Emma refused to break down and give into the bubbling emotions inside of her. Instead she reversed out of the parking spot and drove off towards the store. It wasn’t until she actually reached the store that the nerves overcame her.

Emma made her way inside and walked down the different aisle’s glancing around as she went. Luck must have been on her side because there wasn’t anybody else around, even Sneezy wasn’t working today. Emma quickly scanned the shelves and grabbing the first couple of boxes hurrying off to the counter. 

The middle-aged woman behind the counter was more interested in her crossword then what was being purchased. Emma dropped the money on the counter and turned to leave, jamming the boxes into her pocket. A short time later she arrived home and rushed inside glancing at the clock to see how long she had before Mary Margaret arrived home.

Emma hurried across the room and into the bathroom emptying her pockets onto the counter top. She snatched up the first box skipping reading the instructions and got to work straight away. Afterwards Emma sat on the edge of the bath taking steady breaths trying not to panic.

She closed her eyes instantly remembering all those years ago alone in prison. There was no body to give her sympathy there even if it wasn’t her fault she was inside in the first place. She spent night after night wishing it was all a bad dream and that she would wake up with Neal.

Emma knew that it was impossible for her to keep the baby; it had to have its best chance. Emma still felt the pain in her heart from that day he was taken away to start a life with somebody else.

She had curled up in a corner once back in her cell and resolved to tears that last for days. Emma promised to never let a man stand in her way again, to make her believe that she was his everything. When really she was nothing more then a poor naive orphan who he felt sorry for but had no problem letting take the fall for his own crimes. 

Emma life didn’t get much better after prison in fact it became worse there was no body waiting for her on the outside. She had never felt more alone in her life. The yellow bug was the only possession she owned and the clothes on her back. She spent many wasted years trying to track down her birth parents and find some answers but nothing did go right.

That was until her son turned up at her door and changed her life for the better. Emma was ripped out of her thoughts by the sound of the alarm on her phone going off. She blinked a couple of times and reached for the stick slowly peering down at the little screen.


	8. Chapter 8

Killian slipped out of the passenger seat as David parked the cruiser slightly down the road from the diner. He had nodded along to Henry’s chatter but his thoughts were elsewhere. Killian couldn’t shake how Emma had looked so pale with dark circles underneath her eyes.

He wanted to pull her aside and speak about that night a couple of weeks ago but he couldn’t bring himself too. It had hurt a lot to wake up alone after the heart-felt moment they shared hours before. Killian thought that they were finally getting somewhere and moving forward maybe on the lines of an actually relationship.

But it would seem they’d taken a big step back and still have a very long way to go. He wasn’t quite sure what to do about the whole situation it felt so complicated. How is it possible to reach out to somebody who just doesn’t want to be reached? He was willing to help with whatever past issues that were holding her back from moving forward and letting people close to her. Killian knew what it was like to have lived a hard life with regrets that still haunted you from the past.

When the time came or if it did he would gladly listen to what she had to say and even share stories of his own past. Killian shook his head making his way along the pavement and up the path leading to Granny’s. He wasn’t sure what to think anymore but the one thing that was clear in his mind he wasn’t giving up. He certainly wasn’t the type to give up on somebody because things became too hard or complicated.

Killian walked across the room stopping beside the usual booth where Henry had already taken a seat. David was hot on his heels going to slide into the seat the other side ready to begin their search. “Don’t you think one of us should be at the hospital encase the lad wakes up”. 

Killian remained standing in two minds whether to go and sit with the boy maybe think things over some more. Ruby appeared with a tray holding two cups of coffee and a coco for Henry. She expertly balanced the tray in one hand and served with the other.

“Sure I mean he could wake up confused somebody there could help”. David shrugged lifting the mug and taking a sip of the coffee. “You could also see if the hospital have any records of the boy, maybe parents we could contact”. Killian nodded turning on his heels and walked back across the room towards the door.

He wanted to throw himself into helping them put an end to Pan take his mind of the pain in his heart. It was the least he could do if not to prove that he was worthy of their trust and no longer a cold hearted pirate with revenge on his mind. Killian took a deep breath letting the chill of the evening air fill his lungs. 

He strode down the path and along the pavement heading in the direction of the hospital. He had to admit to not being a fan of hospitals especially after the last time he was rushed to one. It sent a shiver down his spine the very thought of being stuck chained to that bed once again helpless. Killian had barely slept or rested due to that fact the crocodile was after him for shooting his love. 

He regretted injuring the bookworm to simply hurt the crocodile and have him feel the pain of loosing a loved one. Killian glanced over at the store that was surprisingly lit up by a bright light. It wouldn’t shock him to learn the crocodile was working with Pan given the history. He frowned some people would never change even after all this time. 

Killian continued on down the road enjoying the quiet the evening brought for once it was relaxing. He only wished this peaceful feeling would last in this small town that attracted trouble. That was wishful thinking considering who the latest threat was. A little while later Killian entered the hospital and walked up to the reception desk flashing his most charming smiles.

The woman straight away told him everything he needed to know and the whereabouts of the boy. He thanked her sincerely even adding a wink and headed in the direction of the lifts. Killian was completely baffled by these contraptions even more so then the death traps they called cars. He shuffled inside the metal box and glanced at the numbers on the side proceeding to press the floor number the receptionist had stated. 

The lift rattled and sprang into action shooting up the different floors and stopping a moment later. Killian smirked making his way out of the lift and down the corridor checking the numbers on the doors. He stopped in front of the correct door reaching for the handle with his good hand and pulling it down. The door opened to reveal a small room with a bed placed in the middle surrounded by beeping machines. He wearily stepped inside letting the door click closed behind him. 

The boy was placed neatly underneath the covers with his arms resting on top to accommodate all the tubes from the machines. Killian wandered across the room to a chair that stood neatly in the corner a bag placed on top of it. He lifted the bag up noticing a few items tucked away inside, not wanting to pry he went to set the bag down on the floor but stopped. 

This might help them discover who the boy was and where he was from. Killian dipped his hand inside the tattered bag letting the opening flap fall to one side. There wasn’t much inside a map, a very old compose, some letters and a couple bits of dried up food. 

It saddened him to think this boy didn’t have much to his name barely getting by and so alone. Killian was about to close the bag when something caught his eye an envelope. He slid it out turning it over in his hand to find Killian wrote on the front in a familiar handwriting.

Killian glanced up at the lad wondering why he was carrying a letter addressed to him. He traced his finger over the beautiful writing and up underneath the slip revealing a piece of parchment. Killian slowly and carefully removed the parchment and unfolded the letter scanning over the paragraph.

He took a couple of minutes to properly read it finding it all hard to take in by the end. To say he was shocked would be a complete understatement was this some kind of joke? Was this the work of Pan or the crocodile? Killian shook his head slowly standing from the chair and walking up to the bed. He stared at the lad in amazement the more he did so it began to click. 

“You came all this way to find your family”. Killian whispered resisting the urge to reach out his good hand and take the boys. “Lets just hope you live to tell the tale lad”. Two nurses entered ready to check on the boys vitals and see if there was any improvements. Killian took a step back slumping down onto the chair and watching closely. At some point he must have fallen asleep because the next minute somebody was shaking him awake. 

Killian opened his eyes blinking from the harsh lights in the room. He groaned running a hand down his face but gratefully accepted the cup offered to him. “Have you been here all night?” Emma stood in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest a concerned look on her face.

“Aye, I thought if he was to wake up it would be better to have company”. She nodded swaying slightly on the spot. 

“I came to see if you had found anything out about him?” Killian remembered the letter frantically looking around for it to find it on the floor beside his boots.

He was at a loss for words for once unsure of how to really explain who the boy was. He didn’t want to lie but was still baffled by the truth if in fact it was correct. Killian stared up into her green eyes seeing her face begin to pale and her hand shoot out to cover her mouth.

“Love are you okay?” Instead of answering Emma rushed out of the room and down the corridor out of sight. He scooped up the letter carefully refolding it and slid it into the inside pocket of his leather jacket. Killian left the room shortly after to go and find Emma hoping everything was okay. He promised himself that later he would be back to sit with the boy.

Killian silently prayed to himself while walking that it wasn’t too late for him. He had clearly come a long way to find answers to his questions. Killian wouldn’t let some storm stand in the way of the boy getting his answers certainly not without a fight.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma slowly stood on shaky legs feeling her stomach churning and threatening to erupt once again. She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall remembering this part all to well. Maybe she should have taken the day off and left David to handle the work, not at all feeling up to it.

The thought of sinking back into bed and shutting the world out sounded pretty good to her right now. Emma sighed this is not how she pictured her life right now with a baby who’s father would probably run for the hills when he found out. It hadn’t meant to turn out like this a bit of harmless fun that was all it started as. She was a lot deeper now and it scared her a lot so much that it was hard to express these feelings in the open.

Emma shook her head reaching out a hand and flushing the toilet. She only hoped he hadn’t followed her worried about her well-being. It wouldn’t in the least bit surprise her but she had to admit it was nice having people up cared so much about her for a change. Emma straightened up and wiped the back of her hand across her cheeks gathering the wetness.

She more then likely looked a state, which in itself would arise questions and suspicion. Emma spun around on the heels of her boots and pushed the door of the stall open walking across to the sink. She set off the tap not even bothering to look in the mirror at her reflexion. 

Emma cupped her hands and splashed the cool water across her cheeks liking the way the coolness bit at her cheeks. She reached out one hand and pulled down a handful of paper towels to dab her face dry. Emma let her hands drop to her sides and scrunched up the paper towelling risking a glance in the mirror. 

It wasn’t all that bad there were dark circles forming underneath her tired eyes but apart from that everything was okay. She kept telling herself over and over to stop the impending fear rising to the surface. Emma closed her eyes and turned her head to the side letting out a breath she didn’t even realise she’d been holding. 

Now was not the time to be that over emotional person that just wanted to lock herself away. It was amazing how fast all these mixed emotions had rose to the surface after years of keeping a hold of them. Emma whispered a couple of words to herself and took a step forward throwing the crumpled up papers into the bin. She made her way towards the door taking the handle and gripping it hard causing her knuckles to go white. 

Emma pulled the door open and stepped through the frame seeing the one person who ignited a spark within her. Killian was leaning against the wall opposite the toilets a worried expression on his face. “Swan are you unwell? I was worried when you rushed off in quite a panic”. She stared at his face for a few minutes taking in all the lines from over the years and the scars that could tell stories of their own. 

The silence suddenly alarming him in such a way he stepped forward placing a gentle hand on her arm. Emma soon shook out of her daydream feeling her cheeks begin to heat at where her thoughts were leading her. “Here why don’t you take a seat”? Before she could protests Killian was ever so gentle guiding her towards some plastic chairs nearby. 

“I’m sorry”. Emma whispered dropping her eyes to the shiny floor. Killian confused by her behaviour took a seat beside her waiting patiently for her to elaborate further. He knew this was in fact something hard for her to voice from the silence that followed the confession.

“I never did like hospital especially after the last time I was here”. Killian spoke softly wanting to ease the tension slightly. She huffed out a breath crossing her arms around herself almost to protect herself from everything. 

“Me too”. Emma shut out the memory of herself as a teen handcuffed to the railing of the hospital bed. He wanted to ask more to learn about this strong stubborn woman but was afraid it might push her over the edge. 

“Love whatever has you so upset and unsure doesn’t have to be spoken out loud right now. Give yourself time to think I will not push you for answers”. Killian smiled placing his good hand on her arm slowly rubbing his fingers across the leather of her jacket.

“I can’t…." Emma trailed off shaking her head as if thinking the answer over before speaking. “I mean I’ve had too much time to think and it’s becoming to much. I’m sorry I ran out on you the other night when I get scared that’s the first thing I do. It’s the only thing I know and I’m tired of it”. She lifted her head finding his blue eyes not judging her or angry but understanding and genuinely caring. 

Emma wasn’t sure how with just one look he seemed to look straight into the depends of her soul and instantly know everything. “I don’t do relationships for a reason one that your making me question”. She shifted in the hard uncomfortable seat hoping to lift this weight off her shoulders.

“I hope that’s a good thing”. Emma wanted to smile at the way a confident smirk appeared on his face.

“Yes… No… I really don’t know”. She didn’t want to get his hopes up too much then be the one to let him down because she was very aware of how that felt. 

“Love why don’t you let me make you dinner tonight and we can talk somewhere more private”. All the playfulness disappeared off his face and was replaced by seriousness. 

“Okay”. Emma gave him a small hopeful smile and a little nod to confirm. They fell into a comfortable silence until David striding up the corridor caught their attention. 

“Hey did you find out anything about the boy?” Killian stood from the seat remembering the letter in his jacket pocket. He thought about telling the truth wanting to be honest with this family but then again he needed more time to process the news. Suddenly an alarm sounded from one of the rooms causing the nurses to run passed them quickly. 

Killian realised it was coming from the lads room and thought nothing of darting down the corridor to the door. The nurses rushed around the room checking the machines following the different protocols. He stared through the glass of the door frozen in place his eyes on the figure. 

Killian tried to turn away unable to bare the thought of another life lost so young. He was surprised when a loud gasp echoed off the walls and the boy sat bolt upright with wide eyes. Emma and David stood beside the door sighing in relief for the boy. A second later a middle aged nurse opened the door glancing at the trio curiously. 

“Would I be able to sit with the lad?” Killian blurted out before the nurse could question who they were. She smiled and nodded motioning with her hand towards the room. 

“Do you want me to come?” Emma knew they had to question the boy at some point but now wasn’t the time. 

“No love I’ll be fine”. She nodded biting her lip nervously wanting to say more but stopped herself at the presence of her father. “I’ll be seeing you soon”. Killian muttered sliding through the gap in the door and letting it click shut behind him.

“There’s been a sighting of Pan in the park but he wasn’t alone”. Emma felt a shiver run down her spine at his next words. “Henry was there”. She quickly sprang into action and strode off down the corridor eager to find Pan. “Emma wait!”. David jogged to try and keep up with her not finished with the particular details. “Regina has since seen Henry and it’s like nothings happened”.

Emma dipped her hand into the pocket of her jacket snatching her keys. She wasn’t going to take any chances especially when it meant her kid; they were going to get to the bottom of this. Emma was after all a human lie detector and could tell if what was said was in fact true.

She jogged down the stairs and out of the hospital door without a second glance. “He’s at the office with Regina”. David panted unsure whether to go in the cruiser or ride back to town with Emma. He chose the first option knowing her mind was already made up and no amount of words was going to change it. 

Emma grabbed the handle of the door and pulled it open slipping into the seat. She started the car and pulled out of the parking space her heart beating quickly. After everything they all went through in Neverland she hoped her son hadn’t fallen prey to Pan once again.

She knew Henry was a smart boy but Pan was more then likely playing games very dangerous ones. Emma tightened her hold on the wheel the anger building from the pit of her stomach. A bright ball of light in the middle of the road up ahead caught her eye. 

At first she thought it was just her tiredness catching up with her and simply a trick of the eye. But as the old car drew closer the circle of light rose off the tarmac and grew in size. Emma slammed her foot on the brakes a little to late and quickly jerked the wheel to the side. 

She soon regretted that move when the bug swerved to the left towards the sidewalk. Emma let out a strangled scream as the car spun out of control the front of the car hitting something hard minutes later. She threw her hands up in the air and covered her eyes hearing nothing but metal groaning and glass smashing. 

The pounding in her head intensified making her vision blurred when she removed her arms from across her face. Emma titled her head back against the seat knowing she had to move from the car at some point, but she was so tired. She thought the sound of feet walking along the grass and crunching leaves could be heard somewhere near.

It was maybe help or her father wasn’t he right behind her? Emma just couldn’t remember every time she tried to think her head began to throb more. A low chuckle filled her ears it sounded very familiar.

“Well Miss Swan it seems you’re in quite the mess”. The cold voice of Mr Gold spoke from beside the now open door. Emma tried her hardest to move to make a noise but it was impossible. “I would offer my assistance but you see my leg, but don’t worry I’m sure somebody will find you out here. Or maybe they’ll find your body in the morning”. 

She clenched her fist urging her legs to move but they felt heavy and trapped. “Then it will be one less pest in my town oh but don’t you worry the rest of your family will join you soon”. Mr Gold chuckled leaning heavily on his cane and waving his free hand through the air to cover the crash from view of anyone.

“You have my father to thank for that”. He limped off back up onto the roadside where his car was parked. Emma shivered the cold air nipping at her cheeks and exposed skin on her arms where her jacket had torn. She closed her eyes for what felt like seconds to have nothing but darkness follow.


	10. Chapter 10

The nurses cleared away a couple of the machines that weren't needed anymore and left the room. Killian slowly moved across the room towards the seat in the corner carefully lowering himself down onto it.

The boy tipped his head to the side curiously staring at the stranger. He blinked a couple of times keeping still almost afraid to move or speak. “It’s okay lad I’m not going to harm you”. Killian broke the silence resting his hooked arm gently across the tops of his knees. He smiled ever so slightly watching as the boys familiar blue eyes swept over his form.

“You’re a pirate?” Killian nodded slowly hoping the lad didn’t become scared by his appearance. “I've reached the land without magic?” The boys’ eyes seemed to light up at the thought but it was soon replaced with something else.

“What’s your name?” Killian shifted in the seat leaning forward and resting his hook on top of his hand. The boy frowned dropping his eyes to the bed sheets that covered his legs. He took in a deep breath wondering if this man could be trusted for once. So far the pirate didn’t seem like the other people he had come across along the way. 

“Ben”. He muttered slowly looking up to meet Killian’s ocean blue eyes a smile forming on his lips.

“Pleasure to meet you lad but what may I ask are you doing here?” Killian thought it best to play the innocent card and act like he hadn’t stumbled upon that letter. After all he wasn’t quite sure how much the lad would tell him. Ben played with his fingers nervously thinking through what his next move would be.

He soon decided and reached over for the bag left at the side of the bed. Killian watched closely wondering if it was the letter he was after. Ben gave up on rummaging through the bag and proceeded to dump the contents onto the bed a crease formed between his brows.

“I…. my letter it’s gone”. He balled his hands into fists and went to throw the sheets off his body and take action. All the rumours and what not must be true what they say about this world, his own mother had warned him. She wasn’t one to judge people especially since her own circumstances had been bad. But Ben remembered the tales she would tell at night the two of them sat in front of burning logs. 

He wished to see this new land and explore it with her but fate wasn’t so kind and she died so young without seeing so much of a glimpse. Killian tucked his hand into his pocket and brought out the piece of paper. Ben leaped off the bed at a break neck speed and snatched the letter out of his hands. “Your family could be a lot closer then you think lad”. He stood from the chair rolling his arching shoulders to free himself of the tension building. 

The boy clenched his fists causing the paper to crumble underneath his tight hold, the lights started flickered above them. “Careful there lad”. Killian raised his hand up into the air and took a step back having had enough encounters with magical beings. “You wouldn’t want to go and hurt yourself now, why don’t we talk about this?”. Ben sighed deeply and slumped onto the bed in defeat of it all. 

There was an empty feeling still in his heart at the longing to meet his father at last. His mother while on her deathbed had explained all about this man who she met in the local tavern. They talked for hours in one of the corners of the bar with a bottle of rum and two glasses. Of course his mother had left out the details of the rest of their night together but was confused when the mystery man had disappeared by morning light.

The questions arose quickly in her mind until a hard square of leather attached to a piece of string caught her eye on the pillow. Ben lifted his hand dipping his fingers underneath the collar of the to big hospital gown and holding the tag. “I don’t have anybody else I heard you talking about finding out who I was”.

Killian nodded walking slowly towards the lad and taking a seat beside him on the bed. “My village was destroyed by fires the only way out was this bean. An old man who lived nearby once gave it to me saying someday I would need it. I left them all behind without a second glance all those people I grew up surrounded by. I dreamed of a better place paradise and that was when I fell onto the soft sand of a beach. It was confusing at first but another boy explained it all to me and promised to help”. Ben wasn’t sure why he was confessing all this to a complete stranger but it felt right in a way.

It was like they shared this connection that couldn’t quite be explained or maybe it could. He was more then confused right now, needing some kind of guidance. “Would this place happen to be Neverland?” Killian found the name of the place leave a bitter taste in his mouth especially after the past month. Ben held on tightly to the tag as a form of comfort and to calm his racing heart.

“I’ve travelled to many lands and that by far would have to be the one I wouldn’t rush to return to anytime soon”. It sent a cold chill down his spine at the thought of returning especially under pan’s ruling. 

“I think if Peter knew I was here he would come after me straight away”. Killian wondered if the boy knew deep down that they shared the same blood and that was why he shared so much of his tale with him.

“I won’t let that happen I promise”. He smiled sincerely a sparkle in his blue eyes. “Now have you ever been aboard a pirate ship?” Ben shook his head letting his hands drop from clinging to the thin tag. “Oh just you wait lad it will be like nothing you’ve seen before the Jolly Roger is by far the fastest ship to sail the waters”.

Killian’s face lit up as he spoke about his beloved ship docked in the harbour. Ben asked questions about the ship his curiosity getting the better of him. Killian was happily to oblige and spent the remainder of the morning and well into the afternoon sharing tales of the sea. 

Meanwhile on the road leading back into town the damaged yellow bug still stood near the side of the road broken. A woman appeared from out of the woods with a basket on her arm. She was smartly dressed in a fancy blouse and pencil skirt not at all dressed for the hike through the woods. 

She stopped on the path and glanced around sensing the presence of magic nearby. The woman lifted her free hand and waved it in the air revealing the damaged car and the unconscious figure inside. She made her way forward peering inside the car but saw nothing of interest.

The woman caught her attention a young blonde early thirties with a badge clipped to the pocket of her jeans. She smiled wickedly thinking about all the things that were possible to out do her sister. 

“Oh this is wonderful”. She waved her hand into the air and the two women disappeared in a puff of green smoke. The fiery red head hadn’t long arrived in town hoping to rip her selfish sisters life apart bit by bit. The years that she had spent gathering as much information as possible, ready to bring the evil queen down. 

She reappeared a moment later in the kitchen of a small cabin on the outskirts of town. The unconscious woman lay on the floor unaware of everything going on around her. The witch glared at the other woman having no intensions of helping her in anyway. She waved her hand lazily and she disappeared to the living room. If the woman did wake up she would cross that bride when she came to it.

But for now it was back to brewing her very special potion that was almost ready to use. However a loud knock on the door startled her, who would be visiting her? She barely knew anybody in this strange town except for her sister.

On high alert she moved out of the room and into the hallway sliding the bolt back across the door. She carefully opened the wooden door to see a familiar man stood with a cane. “Rumplestiltskin”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments, kudos and bookmarks I appreciate it a lot. I hope you continue to enjoy the story please let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

As the last of afternoon sun sunk low beneath the dark clouds the blind in the hospital room was pulled across. A nurse with cropped brunette hair turned away from the window and went to retrieve her clipboard. Throughout the day she had been flitting in and out of the room making sure everything was in order. 

Killian ignored her for the most part that was until she shooed him out of the room well after visiting hours. Ben grumbled underneath his breath not quite ready to say goodbye to the interesting pirate just yet. Killian could see fear in the boy’s eyes at being left alone in an unfamiliar place. He wondered why the lad was adamant he stay by his side, was the truth so obvious? 

Killian made it clear that he would return tomorrow at some point knowing Ben would more then likely need a place to stay. If it was possible and the nurse agreed he would take the lad home with him tonight. But the nurse had insisted Ben stay over night plus the more Killian thought about it there was things that still needed sorting.

He only hoped he wasn’t wasting his time perusing things with Emma further and wanting something more. Yes there was no doubt in his mind that he wanted to be more then friends, he was just unsure about Emma’s feelings on the matter. Ben slumped down tiredly onto the bed lifting the covers over his body, still very much on high alert. 

Killian stood at the door waiting for a couple of minutes to make sure the boy settled down and didn’t try to make a run for it. He wondered if this was what it was like to care for somebody much younger like his own brother had for him. The need to protect and put them before your own needs straight away. 

It had been a heavy burden for his brother to bare especially with him being young also. But never once did Liam give up on him or abandon him like their father. Killian owed everything to his brother only wishing his fate hadn’t been so cruel and Liam was here with him today. 

Then the path that he had chosen wouldn’t have been so dark and led him into the wrong direction for quite a while. Killian strode through the half open door letting it click closed behind him. 

There were many things he regretted in those dark times but not everything was so bad. For one he might not have met the blonde saviour and experience what it felt like to fall in love once again. He smiled brightly continuing on down the corridor trying to avoid the nurses rushing passed. Killian glanced over to the far wall where an old clock hung above the nurse’s station. As time was pushing on he considered dropping in at Granny’s for food rather then attempting to cook in a rush.

Plus he wasn’t sure what time Emma was arriving at the Jolly Roger, not quite keen on the idea of her waiting around for him. Killian picked up the pace making his way quickly down the stairs and out of the main doors of the hospital. He walked across the half empty car park and onto the pavement leading into town not letting the cold night air hold him back. Killian felt this strange feeling that something wasn’t quite right as he walked along the side of the road.

He began to question whether or not something had happened recently on this road. Surely David would be able to answer that question or maybe Emma. He stopped in his tracks for a couple of minutes focusing on the patch of grass leading down into the dark woods. Killian looked closely for anything out of the ordinary but found nothing out of place. He shook his head putting it down to tiredness and carried on walking. 

Eventually Killian made it into town in what he thought was good time and headed straight to Granny’s. He entered the diner glancing around the room at a couple of people who occupied the tables seeing no body he knew. Ruby was stood behind the counter flicking through some magazine making the most of it being quiet. Killian let out a little cough to gain the brunettes attention for a couple of minutes.

Ruby smiled sweetly pushing off the counter and taking out her note pad. He ordered grilled cheese and union rings having seen Emma order it on a regular basis here. It was better to go with the safer option then order something completely different. Killian went for a burger not really sure what to expect from the strange sounding food. 

Ruby dropped the pen into her pocket and ripped the piece of paper off the check pad, swiftly turning on her heels to hand the order in. The chef grabbed the piece of paper through the hatch and began preparing the food. In a flash the she wolf was tapping away at the cash till ringing up the order. 

Killian frowned not having any of the currency they used in this land only a hand full of doubloons. “I’ll stick it on your tab”. Ruby rolled her eyes used to opening tabs for people especially the dwarves.

“Thank you lass much appreciated”. She hopped up onto a stool near the edge of the bar resting her chin in the palm of her hand.

“So is it true?” He stared at her for a long second waiting for her to continue, feeling quite confused by the question. “Well usually I don’t take much notice of Leroy especially when he’s drunk but there’s rumours going around. Are you and Emma really a thing now?” killian nearly chocked at her question trying to remember any times they were together with people around. It had been fairly secret up until now only managing to meet up on the Jolly Roger.

“I have no clue what your talking about love. I for one have been keeping a low profile since returning from Neverland”. Ruby smirked seeing right through his lies straight away. Luckily the sound of a bell ringing from the kitchen and the chef shouting caught her attention.

She slipped off the stool and strode over to the hatch grabbing the brown paper bag. “Thank you once again lass, I’ll be seeing you”. Killian accepted the bag and turned towards the door not giving Ruby much time to continue with her curious questions. He rushed through the door and down the path seeing David heading his way. 

“Hello mate”. Killian smiled pleasantly clutching the paper bag in his good hand. 

“Hey, have you by any chance seen Emma around?” The prince dug his hands into the pocket of his jeans coming to a stop beside him.

“Not since this morning at the hospital when you required her help”. Killian shook his head feeling that sense of something not quite right creeping up again. 

“The hospital? I was taking a call one of the merry men was attacked in the woods they described it as pan or one of his followers”. David’s brow creases in confusion.

“So that wasn’t you this morning?” He shook his head quickly taking out his phone and dialling a number. The prince held the device up to his ear and waited patiently as it continued to ring. After a minute or two the phone went to voicemail. 

“She’s not answering, this could be pan”. David tapped the redial button panic and fear filling his heart at the thought of his daughters’ wellbeing right now. “Still no answer, so you haven’t seen her since this morning?” He quickly changed into sheriff mode striding passed the pirate to where his truck was parked beside the pavement.

Killian followed behind him setting the bag of food onto one of the tables. David unlocked the car and slipped into the drivers’ side talking very quickly to somebody on the other end of the phone now. “You coming?” He called to Killian through the half open window. The pirate rushed around the front of the car and climbed up into the passenger seat. He was too afraid for the saviour to even think about how he didn’t trust these moving contraptions. 

“Do you really think this could be Pan’s doing?” David fired up the engine and pulled away from the side of the road putting his foot down. Killian stared out of the window expressionless trying to keep an open mind.

“I wouldn’t put it passed the boy but lets not come to that conclusion just yet it could simply be other things”. He didn’t quite believe his own words, not finding them reassuring at all. The rest of the drive towards the town line was in an uncomfortable silence.

Killian was relieved when the truck came to a stop just before the line. They had drove the long way around town for any clues or anything that might help in their search. David sighed deeply snatching up his phone off the dash about to dial a number when it started to ring.

He glanced at the unknown number flashing up on the screen and answered. Killian watched as the colour drained out of the prince’s face and he reached for the key to start up the engine. “I’m on my way”. David dropped the phone back onto the dash and sped off without a word said.


	12. Chapter 12

Mr. Gold shouldered his way into the cabin ignoring the red heads protests, coming to a stop just outside the door leading into the living room. He leaned heavily on his cane eying his surroundings carefully for a couple of minutes. Zelena not at all in the mood for games pushed the door shut and turned to face him.

“What was it you wanted?” She hoped he wouldn’t do one of his riddles instead of answering the question. Mr. Gold curled his lip up into a smile and took a step forward going to enter the living room.

“It would seem your not alone”. Zelena rushed forward trying to block the way further into the other room but it was no use. The dark one tutted and raised his free hand in a threatening manner, thick magical tension rose in the air. 

“Yes, but you're not getting in the way of my plans, not since I’ve come this far”. She glared at the ancient man clenching her hands into fists. 

“Believe me I have no intentions of ruining your plans to avenge your sister. However, if it was to come in the way of my own plans I might”. She crossed her arms over her chest feeling a little confused by his actions. “I think if we were to work together then we would both come away with what we wanted”.

Mr. Gold carried on speaking confidentially knowing exactly what to say. “You see the child has great potential powers that I can even feel now, think of what can be accomplished. True love is the most powerful love of all just think what the added bonus of magic could do”. 

Zelena thought about his words carefully, it had been far too long in the making for her to loose now. As if to prove a point the dark one slowly moved his hand through the air casting some kind of spell. A trail of red light glided across the room stopping just above the sofa making the body resting below glow. The wicked witch leaned forward lifting the heels of her boots off the floor watching as the magic swirled around the unconscious saviour.

“So the child is a product of true love?” Zelena flicked her green eyes back towards his face searching for any signs that this could, in fact, be a trick.

“It very well could be or it could be the consequences of having a mother who is the product of true love. She is a lot more powerful then she is aware of”. Mr. Gold was quickly losing patience with the woman and was beginning to have second thoughts about including the witch.

“I don’t have all day”. He muttered tightening his grip on the handle of his cane.

“Before I agree I want a paper copy of the deal so that you can’t go back on your word”. Zelena’s face broke out into a smile knowing the dark one didn’t expect her to request such a thing.

Mr. Gold clicked his fingers and a scroll appeared in mid-air with a fancy pen floating beside it. She reached out and took the pen quickly scribbling her signature at the bottom of the page on the dotted line. The scroll and pen disappeared seconds after the signature was complete. 

“What happens now?” Zelena scowled straightening out her body from bending over to sign the paper. 

“Now we wait I’m afraid”. Mr gold lifted his hand and waved his fingers through the air causing the saviour to disappear. She was about to argue when he held up his hand to stop her. “I plan to hurry the process along so our plans for the family can be put into action sooner rather than later”. Mr. Gold smiled cruelly and disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving the wicked witch quite surprised.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

The old truck skidded to a stop beside the yellow bug battered near the edge of the road. Killian stared at the wreck in confusion, hadn’t he just walked along this road not long ago. There had been no sign of the yellow contraption or the blonde saviour inside.

David threw the door open and jogged towards the other car trying not to fear the worse. Immediately he spotted Emma leaning forward with her head resting on the air bag. David pulled the door open and carefully reached inside pressing two fingers to his daughters’ neck to check for a pulse.

“Emma, can you hear me”. He sighed in relief at the feel of a steady pulse beneath his fingers and went to gently shake her arm. 

“Do you want me to call for assistance mate?” Killian hovered behind with concern apparent on his face the princes’ mobile device in his good hand. A loud gasp filled the air alerting the men of the now conscious state of the saviour. She slowly lifted her head from the air bag and opened her eyes taking in the surroundings.

She had the strangest feeling of being carefully observed, the slightest turn of her head confirmed that it was her dad and the pirate. “Swan what happened?” Killian broke the silence moving closer to the open door. Emma blinked a couple of times shaken up by the whole ordeal and only remembering bits and pieces.

“One minute I was driving home from the hospital wanting to find Henry and the next thing everything went blank”. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes at the realisation of it all. Was Henry okay? Did Pan win? All these questions were invading her mind welling up all these feelings within. 

“Wait does this have something to do with something that was said at the hospital?” She nodded biting her lip nervously her eyes flicking between both men. “It was more than likely a trick wanting you to believe they had Henry”. David sighed holding out his hand to help her out of the vehicle safely.

“Are you hurt at all?” Emma shifted in the seat slowly and carefully moving her legs and arms to assess the damage. 

“Apart from a few cuts and bruises here and there, I don’t think so”. She reached out her hand and placed it into his larger one before climbing out.

“Do you want to swing by the hospital just in case?” Emma stretched out her arms feeling nothing but soreness in her muscles at being constricted for a while.

“I really just wanna go home”. On second thought it was maybe a good idea to go to the hospital considering it wasn’t just herself anymore. She wasn’t ready to explain why a hospital visit was, in fact, a good idea to her dad so tried to think of some excuse.

It came to some lame excuse about a sudden pain in her arm that was probably nothing. David seemed to go along with it and lead the way back to the truck. The drive over to the hospital was a lot quicker then she thought and silent something she was grateful of. When the truck came to a stop outside the main entrance Emma slid out.

She tried to convince David that she could handle things without him now but after the shock of seeing her in the accident he refused. Emma rolled her eyes at his sudden protectiveness over her and walked into the hospital. The receptionist handed her a form and told her to go and wait in the seated area until the doctor was available. 

She slumped into one of the chairs and started to fill out the form trying not to panic at it being her first visit since finding out about the baby. Killian joined her in the waiting room a few minutes later with a small smile on his face. “You really didn’t have to come I’m fine”. Emma kept her eyes downwards concentrating on the piece of paper instead of looking into the blue eyes.

“I know love but I just wanted to make sure”. She smiled as the feeling of being loved warmed her inside. It was kind of ironic that he happened to be sat beside her while she waited to be checked out by the doctor, to see if the baby he didn’t know about yet was okay. Emma almost laughed at the irony of the situation, maybe if she wasn’t so nervous in the first place.

It might have been a good time to break the news so it didn’t feel like she was so alone. She lifted her head and glanced his way for a second or two thinking about what to say. Emma was about to speak when the nurse called her name from across the room. She jumped to her feet and made her way to the examination room. 

Killian stared at the door she had disappeared behind as it clicked shut. He shifted in the uncomfortable seat wondering if he should go and check on Ben. For all, he knew the lad could have made a run for it or worse.

“Coffee?” Killian quickly broke out of his thoughts and looked up to see David stood in front of him.

“Thanks, mate”. He took the offered cup and carefully balanced it on his knee. The phone in the prince’s pocket started to ring loudly causing him to one handily slide it out of his jeans and answer. David wandered out of the waiting room listening to whoever was on the other end.

Killian sipped the burning liquid keeping his eyes on the closed door. As the seconds ticked by he found himself becoming more and more nervous at the outcome. He stood from the chair and started to pace back and forth across the floor until a nurse walked out of the room. 

She smiled reassuringly holding a heavy file to her chest. “There's no need to worry they are both doing okay”. Killian stopped mid step feeling his whole body freeze for a couple of minutes. The words on repeat in his head as he tried to understand what it could mean.

Both are doing okay? Surely the nurse had mistaken him for somebody else? Killian shook his head hoping to clear these impossible thoughts. It wasn’t long until the door opened again and out walked Emma clutching an envelope in her hand. Killian noticed how her face looked paler than usual and there was a far away look in her eyes. He wanted to ask if something was troubling her but didn’t get the chance because she strode off.


	13. Chapter 13

Killian slid into the back seat of the car half expecting David to have left without him. He let out a deep breath and turned his head to the side risking a glance at Emma. She was sat staring out of the window with both of her arms wrapped securely around her waist. It was almost like she was shielding herself from the world around her afraid of what might happen. Killian longed to reach out and comfort her to take all the worry clear on her face away but he thought better of it. Especially with David in the front seat eying the rear view mirror every few minutes. 

He may be on slightly better terms with the prince but Killian didn’t want to push his luck not yet anyways. So instead he turned away and glanced out of the window watching the trees passing by. The words that were spoken by the nurse still swirled around his brain leaving him completely baffled at the only outcome. That was something else he wished to ask Emma about but of course now wasn’t the time. Killian thought about their time together over the past couple of weeks, all the time spent on his ship. 

Deep down he knew what the nurse had meant but was he ready to accept it yet until the words were spoken out loud then maybe, not. As the car came to a stop outside The Charming’s apartment Emma quickly opened the door and slipped out of the seat. He frowned hoping for a couple of minutes where they could talk alone, but it seemed like she was avoiding him. Killian wondered how long it would take her this time to come and confided in him, it had been so close before.

It didn’t surprise him the slightest that she was going back to shutting herself off to protect herself from being hurt. He slid out of the seat and walked around to the front of the car. “Thanks, mate”. David nodded locking up the car and dropping the keys into the pocket of his jeans.

“Thanks for your help today I appreciate it”. Killian dug his hand into his pockets and stepped onto the sidewalk. “See you around”. David called over his shoulder while pulling open the old wooden door leading into the apartment building. Killian stood still for a couple of minutes letting the cool wind blow across his face.

He was contemplating his next move it was between going to the Rabbit Hole and drinking away his problems or going back to the Jolly. Either way, Killian would be left to mull over things pushed to the back of his mind. No amount of rum could make your problems or feelings disappear they would always return far worse in the end.

He heaved out a tired sigh and started to walk along the pavement deciding to return to his ship. He dipped his good hand inside his leather jacket and took out the flask filled with rum. Expertly he unscrewed the top and took a long swig of the most expensive version of the spirit.

The sky soon became dark winter nights drawing in quickly. Killian glanced up at the sky noticing the stars slowly beginning to appear. He remembered the times back in the Enchanted forest where he would stand for hours on the deck of his ship staring up at the sky. The sound of the ocean and the rolling waves crashing against the side of the ship causing it to sway was always the perfect remedy to calm his nerves. 

Killian picked up the pace eager to reach his beloved ship and let the smell of sea fill his senses. He took another long gulp of the amber coloured liquid spotting the sails of the Jolly up ahead. Killian made his way along the empty docks and up the wooden gangplank stepping down onto the deck of his ship. He breathed in the salty sea air swaying slightly from the force of the wind. Killian was very eager to take her out into the ocean once again and stretch his sea legs.

To see different places and have a mini adventure just like old times. Killian smiled walking across the deck and down the stairs leading to his quarters. He pushed the door open and entered the old room different memories coming to him from over the years. Killian slid the heavy leather jacket off his shoulders and hung it up on the peg behind the door. He crossed the cabin and settled into a chair positioned behind the long wooden desk.

A couple of trinkets, books and maps lined the surface of the desk from his days at sea many years ago. The memory of him sat mapping out their next course came to mind a book laid open beside him with places neatly written inside. Killian was about to reach for the book when a gentle knock broke the silence. He was quite confused as to who would come aboard his ship and simply knock. 

There was only one name that came to mind but he was having his doubts. Killian stood from the chair and made his way back across the room pulling open the door with a force. He was surprised to find Emma nervously stood behind it. He wondered if this was the effect of the alcohol already playing tricks on him.

“Swan come in”. Killian stepped aside motioning with his good hand for her to enter the room.

“I can go if you’re busy”. She bit her lip looking up into his blue eyes still uncertain. 

“If you call looking over old maps and drinking rum busy”. He smiled trying to break the thick tension in the air. Emma walked further into the room stopping near the middle, the envelope from before clutched in her hand. Killian noticed this but kept quiet waiting for her to bring up the subject instead. “Love are you quite alright?” His brow creased with worry spotting more little things the longer he stared at her now pale face. 

She blinked back the tears that threatened to overspill from all the emotions swirling around inside of her. “Why don’t you take a seat”? Killian not waiting for an answer strode across the room in two long steps and pulled out the chair from behind the desk. Emma sucked in a breath willing herself to be strong even if it was a life changing moment.

“Love what has you so rattled up, did something happen to the lad?” He pressed not expecting her to come to him so soon.

“I really don’t know how to say this it’s not like I had anybody to tell last time”. Emma trailed off dropping her eyes to the floorboards because maybe if she looked into his eyes it would cause her to run. 

“I understand if you don’t want anything to do with it all”. She rambled on nerves getting the better of her at the prospect of what could happen. Killian leaned against the wall crossing his good hand and hook over his chest, he was trying very hard to keep up with her. “I just thought it was only fair to tell you…” 

He had an inkling of where this was leading, the nurse’s words coming to mind. “I’m pregnant”. Emma whispered fidgeting with the envelope her eyes darting around the room. Although it had been barely above a whisper Killian had still heard the words roll off her tongue. The news hit him hard in the chest like a ton of bricks had fallen down upon him. 

He opened his mouth to speak words of comfort he assumed but abruptly shut it again. The room was filled with a deafening silence that went on for a while. Emma gently slid the envelope onto the desk and went to walk out of the room. At one point Killian tried to urge himself to stop her or maybe go after her and talk about their options but instead, he stood frozen to the spot. 

He knew deep down that he wasn’t father material especially after his own upbringing. It was bad enough that now Ben once out of the hospital would rely on his guidance. He didn’t want to lead the lad astray or down the wrong path let alone his own child. Killian had been ready to share their feelings not skip over that step and go straight to becoming a family. He let his head fall back against the solid wood of the ship a raging war continued in his head. 

Perhaps it would be best for him to find a way back to the Enchanted forest carry on his life as a pirate sailing the waters. Killian dismissed that thought straight away no he may be many things but a coward wasn't one of them. He vaguely remembers the sadness in the saviour while they climbed the beanstalk in the Enchanted forest. He recalls seeing the look of a woman who had been let down more than once and suffered a great deal in the past.

She had refused to let him in no matter how hard Killian had tried. Long ago he had heard the story of how the curse came to be and what was lost. Even if Killian had managed to outrun the curse and remain in his homeland, people still talked about the events of that day. He shook his head wishing to clear all these thoughts from his mind at least for the minute.

So Killian pushed off the wall and turned on the heels of his boots grabbing an old bottle of rum off one of the shelves. He pulled off the cork letting it drop to the floor and gulped down the contents. It was the only way he could cope right now even if it wasn’t practical.


	14. Chapter 14

The light shining in from a gap in the curtain and a slight rustle somewhere in the room woke Ben up. He let out a huff thinking that for maybe once a little bit of a lie in was on the cards. He was always used to being half alert just in case somebody attacked or worse, learning the hard way once was certainly enough.

Ben slowly sat up and flipped over onto his back scanning the room with half open eyes. A figure stood at the bottom of the bed with crossed arms and a shadowy disposition.

“I was wondering how long it would take for you to find a way here”. The familiar voice spoke with confidence and pride. Ben threw back the thin covers and shuffled to the edge of the bed a frown on his face. “Oh please don’t get up on my account”. Peter clicked his fingers and the curtain opened bathing the room in blinding sunlight. “Did you think I would just let you go without a word said? People don’t escape my island, only if I’m feeling generous”. He smiled clicking his fingers once again causing the lock on the door to turn.

“So you’re going to kill me?” Ben glanced towards the door and back towards the lost boy. He was used to these games by now having spent years on the island not quite playing all the rules. Peter shook his head the smile spreading even wider if possible. 

“No, you're going to help me destroy this town and make sure everybody knows just how powerful I really am”. Ben stared at him wanting more than anything to refuse to help but he knew deep down that was impossible. He wasn’t scared of Peter the two had fought many times over the years without harsh results.

Ben knew that he would make it impossible for him to redeem himself and spoil any chances he had with his newly found family member. “I would also be very careful who you’re dealing with in this town, nobody is to be trusted not even your brother”. Ben’s head snapped up those words had caught his attention.

“Your brother has a very dark secret, let's just say if it wasn’t for him you might have met your father”. He tilted his head to the side clenching his fists in his lap. The anger quickly rising within him at the thought of all those wasted years searching for a family that wasn’t there.

Things he had seen and done in Neverland that still haunt him. “I want you to get the heart of the truest believer”. Peter went on unfazed by his reaction or worries on the matter. “I’ve been so close before but his family interfered, are you willing to risk everything?” He raised an eyebrow recrossing his arms over his chest in an intimidating manner. A couple of minutes passed before Ben stood from the bed snatching his bag up off the floor.

“What do I have to do?” Peter smirked moving around the side of the bed. He began to explain every little detail of his plan leaving nothing out. By the time Peter had finished talking Ben was clued up on what was going to happen and what his part actually was. 

He quickly agreed and watched as the lost boy disappeared in a puff of green smoke. Ben let out a heavy sigh this wasn’t going to end very well on his part and those involved. He was in too deep to even think about making a run for it and forgetting that he had found family in this strange town. 

Maybe just maybe somebody was more powerful than Peter and could stop him before the plan escalated. Ben recalled Peter speaking of some people who had tried to defeat him once and escaped the island so maybe that was the key. A smile spread across his face as he jumped up from the bed swinging his bag over his shoulder ready to leave.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Emma pulled the heavy blanket further around her shoulders wishing to disappear from the world. Usually, she wasn’t one to mope about feeling sorry for herself but things were quickly getting on top of her. It was her own fault like always, thinking that maybe once things could be different and turn out right. Emma felt more and more like that teen that had fallen so hard to only be let down and hurt badly. 

She knew these were different circumstances but it didn’t stop her comparing the feelings that were brewing inside of her. It was ridiculous really mainly because all it had set out to be was a little bit of fun. No strings attached however that didn’t stop her from falling and wanting more. Who was she kidding to think that something like that wouldn’t lead to having feelings for the other person? 

To have these feelings so quickly and want something more was what scared her the most. A serious relationship were you share almost everything, was she ready for that? Men had come and gone in her life over the past couple of years but it was never serious. Or maybe she had just been waiting. Emma shook her head at how insane that sounded and let her eyes fall closed hoping sleep would overtake her. 

There was no such luck her mind was on overdrive with different thoughts. She hadn’t bothered to walk up to her room last night instead flopping down onto the couch. Although it would have been the better option and saved the task of explaining to her parents what was going on.

She could already hear the tell tail signs of her parents getting ready for the day across the room. Emma buried her face further into the fluffy cushion hoping to put off the awkward talk a little longer. At least until she got her own thoughts in check and formed some kind of plan. Emma listened carefully as Mary Margaret walked into the kitchen and began preparing breakfast. She yawned stretching out her limbs knowing that sooner rather then later they would find her there on the couch.

Emma held her breath as the smell of bacon wafted through the room and caused her stomach to become uneasy. She slowly stood from the couch and padded into the kitchen quickly grabbing a glass of water. Mary Margaret looked up from stirring pancake batter and smiled softly at her daughter. 

“Good morning”. She cheerily spoke setting the spoon down and going to set up the pot of coffee. Emma mumbled a response taking small sips of the cool water. “Are you still feeling unwell?” She nodded stepping out of the way almost tripping over one of the wooden stools. “Maybe you should go and see Dr. Whale”. Emma rolled her eyes turning her face away from the sizzling food and the different smells. Before Mary Margaret could push for more answers David entered the room. 

“Hey, everything okay?” He kissed his wife on the cheek and went to pour some brewed coffee.

“If you're not up to it then maybe you should take the day off just until your feeling a little better”. Mary Margaret chimed not looking up from checking the bacon on the grill. David frowned setting his mug down on the counter and going to lift some plates from the cupboard ready.

Emma wanted to tell them the real reason and get it over with but she just couldn’t bring herself to yet. She wasn’t quite ready to let everybody know her little secret, even if in her heart she felt rejection from the pirate. She kept reassuring herself that this time would be very different for one there was the support of her parents and friends deeming her not alone. Emma rested her chin on her hand only realising now Mary Margaret had been speaking to her. 

She blinked a couple of times to clear her head and glanced up at the other woman. Emma resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her mothers' constant fussing, trying to finish all of her jobs before leaving for work. David stood from the table and walked over to the sink setting the dishes inside ready to be washed.

“I better head out, see you later”. He kissed Mary Margaret on the cheek and walked towards the door grabbing his jacket along the way. Not long after she was rushing across the room scooping up her own coat and bag ready to leave. 

“Call if there’s anything at all”. Mary Margaret smiled pulling the door open with one hand and trying to balance her things with the other.

“I will, bye”. Emma shouted slipping off the stool and walking to the fridge to see what she could stomach, the newspaper on the side caught her attention. 

She flipped through the pages until reaching the property section thinking it was probably time to find her own place. Emma scanned the page surprised to find a lot more selection than the first time before the curse had been broken. Just as she was about to read over the description of an apartment a knock sounded at the door startling her. She sighed wondering if she could get away with acting like no body was home.

The person knocked a couple more times slightly louder than the last gaining her attention. Emma padded across the room and unlocked the door pulling it open to find Killian stood in the hall. She crossed her arms over her chest leaning heavily on the doorframe, waiting for him to speak.

“Hello love, are you free to talk?” He shifted nervously, something she hadn’t seen before. 

“It’s fine you didn’t have to come here to tell me you want nothing to do with any of this. I got the message loud and clear last night”. Emma pushed off the frame and went to turn away to feel a hand close around her arm. 

“You're quite mistaken lass”. She slowly turned around to face him letting her eyes fall to the hand still holding onto her arm.

“I was a fool for thinking that the answer would be at the bottom of a bottle of rum. I shouldn’t have let you leave like that without discussing the matter”. Emma felt her mouth fall open at his words utterly speechless. “Could we perhaps talk? If your not to busy then I will come back whenever it suits you love”. Killian continued to ramble on lifting his hook and nervously scratching behind his ear. She looked up into his blue eyes and saw nothing but honesty mixed in with a little bit of hope. 

“I guess so”. Emma nodded stepping aside to let him pass. Once he had entered the room she shut the door and turned swiftly on her heels marching towards the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update a lots been happening over the past weeks and I haven't got around to writing. Thank you for continuing to stick with me and this story I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

The tension in the room was thick enough that a knife could cut through it. They were both unsure of where to start or what should be said first. Emma nervously fiddled with the ends of her jumper keeping her eyes focused on a spot across the room. 

She wasn’t too good at discussing or expressing the feelings inside of her especially after everything. Killian shifted from each foot digging his good hand into the pocket of his pants. He was having an inward battle of what to say first and how it should be put across. 

Emma stood from the sofa and wandered into the kitchen setting up a pan to make some hot chocolate. “Love I’m sorry for the way I reacted it was wrong of me. I became scared at the prospect mainly because of the memories of my own upbringing”. She filled a pan with some fresh milk and placed it on top of the stove grabbing a mug. “I’m not father material love I’ve been a pirate for so long”. Emma turned to find Killian stood a short distance away from her leaning on the counter top.

“I don’t know the first thing about raising a kid too, Henry came to me when he was ten”. She sighed crossing her arms over her chest looking up into his blue eyes.

“Well then we will be learning together”. He smiled stepping closer to her yearning to reach for her hand. Emma nodded slowly feeling slightly more relieved and relaxed.

“May I”. Killian let his eyes drop to the small but noticeable bump underneath her jumper. She bit her lip unfolding her arms and letting them drop to her side. He closed the space between them taking his good hand out from the pocket of his pants. Killian raised his hand and placed it gently on her stomach an odd sense washed over him. It left a tingling sensation in his fingertips like an electrical current.

“I have this strange feeling like somebody's hurried the process along”. Emma shivered at the contact of his hand on her body once again. She thought it right to share these worries with him.

“It wouldn’t surprise me the least bit if Pan was involved”. Killian’s hand lingered longer resting his hook on her waist and pulling her closer. She let her head fall forward resting her forehead on his and closing her eyes. There was still a lot of words unsaid but in time they might just get there eventually. 

“I should go love”. He whispered softly moving his hand up and down her arm now in a soothing motion.

“Stay”. Emma nearly flinched at how needy it sounded but she was far from caring right now.

“If you wish”. She stood up straight after a couple of minutes feeling at loss. “Would it be possible to take you on a date as you call it in this world?” Emma smiled at his confusion about a world he had barely lived in.

“I think this time we should take it slow just in case it doesn’t work out”. She rolled her eyes not at all the type of person to go on dates anymore not after all the heartache in the past.

“Fine”. Emma reached for the pan on the oven top and lifted it up carefully pouring the water into a mug. “Hot chocolate?” She grabbed the tin of chocolate powder and mixed in a couple of teaspoons adding some cinnamon. Killian chuckled at her favourite little treat watching as she grabbed another mug and began the process again. A couple of seconds later and Emma was carrying the mugs into the living room and setting them down on the coffee table. He followed closely behind taking a seat on the couch beside her.

“Thank you, lass”. She settled into the cushions lifting her feet up and tucking them beneath her.

“Do you think we could maybe start again?” Killian leaned forward and hooked the fingers of his good hand around the handle of the mug. There was a comfortable calm silence surrounding them in the room. He took a sip of the warm beverage adding a tipple of rum for a kick. 

“Although I did enjoy our short time together that is a good idea love”. Emma let her head fall back on the soft cushions tilting her chin up looking at the pirate. 

“So what was it like all those years ago?” She was curious to know more about the notorious captain of the Jolly Roger. Killian took another long swig of the hot chocolate as a form of courage. He soon delved in a tale of his former days at sea and in the enchanted forest. 

The rest of the afternoon was filled with stories of each of their past, opening up that little bit more and sharing their tragic pasts. Killian spoke of his adventures and heartbreak at sea not leaving any details out. He was more than ready to move on with his life and make new memories hopefully with the saviour.

This was a new chapter in both of their lives where the heartbreak could be forgotten. Emma listened closely and opened up about her time with Neal and how she ended up in prison. She felt tears run down her cheeks at the mention of the hard time and how it affected her. Killian was quick to comfort her in shifting closer and placing his arm around her shoulders pulling her close. He whispered words of comfort in her ear and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Emma felt comfort in his sweet words and the sense of him being close. She lay her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes feeling relaxed enough to fall asleep. By five Mary Margaret walked through the door smiling at the sight before her. She quietly made herself some tea and retired to the bedroom to mark her classes work from the day. Emma woke feeling disoriented for a little bit until realisation set in. 

She lifted her head off the soft cushion and glanced around the room, much more relaxed and refreshed than before. Emma slowly sat up a yawn escaping from her lips remembering the day's events. She could have sworn a pirate had been beside her when she’d fallen asleep. Panic suddenly washed over her within seconds, had it all just been a dream? Lately, it seemed she had been so preoccupied with everything going on. 

Emma tried to sift through her racing mind to come to terms with what was real and not. Why did it all feeling so confusing and surreal right now? For once it couldn’t be straight forward? She let her eyes drop to the small bump that was slightly visible through her jumper.

One thing was certain in about five months there would be a new addition to the family. Emma was worried that it would be sooner down to somebody already speeding up the process so far. She needed to find and stop this person even if it was a minefield and could be anybody. 

The door opening and closing caught her attention Henry threw his bag down on the floor. “Hey, mom”. Emma pushed herself up using the arm of the couch a piece of paper fluttering to the floor. She crouched down and scooped it up scanning over the neat handwriting.

A smile spreading across her lips at the words even if they were rushed. It confirmed that in fact it wasn’t a dream after all and the last couple of hours with the pirate really happened. Emma folded up the note and tucked it into the pocket of her jeans. Henry was already raiding the fridge for a snack before dinner.

“Hey kid”. She walked into the kitchen stopping beside the counter and leaning forward onto the surface. “How do you feel if I got an apartment?” He looked up popping some food into his mouth quickly a thoughtful expression passing over his face. 

“Sounds cool”. Henry shrugged going back to eating the snack in his hand. Emma resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the preteen and his choice of words. 

“Look, kid, there's something I need to tell you, in a couple of months things are going to change. It won’t just be us I don’t want you to think I’m replacing you. I won’t love you any less I promise”. She rambled on feeling her palms begin to sweat and the temperature in the room begin to raise. Henry quickly caught onto where the conversation was going. 

“Mom it’s okay I know you're not going to replace me”. Emma nodded pushing off the hard countertop and walking towards her son.

“Well very soon your going to have a brother or sister”. She watched his facial expression closely relieved when it broke out into a grin. 

“Awesome”. Emma placed her arm around his shoulders pulling him close to her side, nothing but love washed over her. Mary Margaret chose that moment to enter the room with an empty mug in her hand. She smiled widely placing her mug into the sink to be washed with the other dishes.

“Are you both hungry?” Mary Margaret inquired turning away from the sink. Emma let her arm drop from around her son's shoulders a smile still present. She licked her lips the thought of food making her stomach growl in hunger. 

“Why don’t we go to the diner I would kill for a grilled cheese right now”. The other woman chuckled walking across the room to the door grabbing her coat.

“I’ll have to call David and let him know”. Emma slipped her arms into her leather jacket pulling the door open and stepping into the hall. Henry followed close behind scooping his bag pack up off the floor. 

“We’ll meet you there”. Emma called to her mother as she started to descended the stairs eager to leave. She pushed the door at the bottom of the stairs open waiting for Henry to catch up. “So kid what’s new?” He shrugged passing through the door onto the quiet sidewalk. 

“There was this new boy”. Henry set off walking Emma catching him up with not problems. He began to talk about how they had met on his walk home and the little things. She listened closely glad that Henry still shared little bits of his day with her. They soon reached the diner and entered sitting at their usual table near the back.

Ruby flitted over with a couple of menus and two hot chocolates with cinnamon. Emma was staring off into the distance thinking about her impending date with Killian. He had apologised in the note for his sudden absence but stated the reason being Ben. He also wrote that tomorrow evening would be their date if she still wished it to be.

She wasn’t sure what it was but there was a warm feeling that took over her body one that hadn’t been felt for years. The sound of chairs scraping along the floor brought her out of her thoughts. Mary Margaret sunk into a chair dropping her bag beside her. She sighed heavily reaching for one of the menu’s to decide what to eat. They fell into a comfortable conversation about what were the latest in town.


	16. Chapter 16

The following day Killian woke to the sound of the seagulls calling and the sea crashing against the side of the ship. He wasted no time and jumped up from the bed grabbing his shirt and leather jacket. There certainly was a lot that needed to be done in what felt a short space of time. Killian strode over to the wooden desk placed in the corner of the cabin and took out a piece of paper ready to jot a few things down.

He leaned heavily on the old wooden table with his hooked arm and reached for a pen with his good hand. A small smile spread across his face as he jotted down a list of things that needed doing that day. It was still sinking in that he was to become a father in five no doubt short months. It was all completely new to the both of them and quite frankly scary. 

But Killian was glad that Emma had agreed to go on this date because even though they were moving slowly it was at least a step in the right direction. He wasn’t going to dwell on that fact that she wanted to take it slow and see if it could actually work. At the end of the day, it wasn’t just them to think about it was their child, Henry, and Ben too.

It would also be a good idea for him to get the two lads together since he’d be spending most of his time there. Killian dropped the pen onto the wooden desk and straightened up stabbing the pad with the pointed end of his hook he ripped the paper off without any troubles.

He briefly wondered if Ben would perhaps want to help him gather up the supplies and set everything out for tonight. It would be the perfect opportunity for them to bond a little more and hopefully form some kind of trust. Killian first handily knew what it was like in Neverland trust didn’t come easy especially under the ruling of Pan. 

He pocketed the piece of paper and strode over to the door turning left away from the steps leading up to the deck. He wasn’t even sure what Ben had been up to for the last day having been focused on other things. As bad as that sounded Killian would make up for it in the days to come.

He came to a stop outside one of the closed doors in the narrow corridor and gently knocked on the wood with his good hand. A shuffling sound could be heard within followed by the door being pulled open to reveal Ben. He stood in the doorway looking slightly disorientated from waking in a hurry or possibly letting his guard down to actually sleep. 

Killian looked the boy up and down realising that Ben would need some new clothes because the ones he wore were falling apart. Maybe Emma would be able to help a little more in that department since she did have a son. Not that he wanted to rely on her too much because learning and finding out news things was always fun in his eyes. Plus he didn’t want to become a burden to her with his lack of knowledge of this world. 

“Hello lad I was wondering if perhaps you wanted to help me?” Ben reached up a hand and scratched his scalp nervously a habit he had picked up over the years.

He nods still a little hesitant to speak especially after the strange encounter with Peter the day before. Killian smiled pleasantly turning on his heels and marching back down the small hall towards the steps. A sudden thought occurred to him stopping at the top of the steps he turned sharply a look of confusion washing over his face.

“Lad I know I wasn’t able to bring you back here yesterday but how did you find your way?” Ben pulled his old worn too small jacket further across his shoulders. 

“I asked somebody in town”. He shrugged moving passed the former pirate onto the deck ready to get to work.

Killian nodded wanting to of course know more but held his tongue not want to scare the boy. So instead he dipped his hand into his pocket and brought out the list. The rest of the afternoon was filled with collecting up the supplies and cleaning the old ship.

By the time the sky was darkening once again everything was in place and ready. Killian tidied away the cleaning supplies back into one of the empty spaces below deck, quite pleased with his handy work. 

He was just heading back up onto deck when he spotted Ben walking down the gangplank. He thought about shouting to the lad to ask him where he’s were going and that it’s dangerous to wandering around alone but thinks better of it. Killian shakes his head thinking Ben need a little bit of freedom after all he wasn’t his father.

He tells himself the lad has probably found a friend to confide in. Killian glanced around the open deck a smile grazing his lips nothing was going to spoil their evening. He stepped onto the gangplank and made his way down towards the walkway leading away from the docks.

Killian strode into town a short while later a spring defiantly in his step, slightly unsure whether it was from nerves or excitement. He stopped near the door leading up to the loft slowly reaching for the door handle hoping that David or lady Snow wasn’t home.

The last thing he needed was a lecture on the rights and wrongs of taking their daughter out on a date. Killian pulled the door open and made his way inside taking the stairs up to the front door two at a time. He took a deep breath shifting from each foot and gently rapped on the door with his knuckles. 

A moment later the door was being unlocked and pulled open to reveal Emma in a black dress that stopped just above her knees. Killian's blue eyes roamed her form taking in her different appearance and choice of style for the evening. She let out a cough bringing his attention back to her face resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

“You look stunning love”. He smiled stepping forward and offering her his arm to take like a gentleman. Emma grabbed her jacket from the peg and slipped out of the door pulling it closed behind her.

“No royals tonight?” She slid the keys into her pocket ready for later and let him take her hand tucking it beneath his arm. 

“No they decided to take a night off from their royal duties”. Emma smirked at her own words and walked to the top of the stairs. Killian nodded and started to descend the stairs enjoying the feel of her hand gripping his arm. He wasn’t surprised that once they were through the bottom door she started to turn in the direction of the only restaurant other than Granny’s in town.

“Swan we won’t be dining in either of the restaurants in town”. Emma raised a questioning eyebrow and let him lead her off to the docks. As she came nearer the old ship a flickering caught her attention that she soon realised was lanterns placed on the deck. Emma stepped off the gangplank staring ahead at the blanket laid across the wooden boards and a basket sat at the edge. 

“I know it doesn’t look much love”. She shook her head lifting a finger and placing it on his lips to stop him continuing.

“It’s perfect”. Killian smiled widely and proceeded to open the basket and lay out the contents on the blanket. Emma took a seat tucking her legs underneath her and leaning back on her hand. 

“I didn’t realise you cooked”. She watched him set the different plates out before her eyes.

“I had to learn to survive the hard way especially while out at sea for many months on end. I picked up a few tricks here and there anywhere I could”. Killian sat down beside her scooping up a bottle of juice and pouring it into one of the glasses. Emma accepted the glass offered to her taking a sip of the cool liquid. 

“Well it’s more then I can do”. She reached for one of the plates tasting one of the bites. 

“Perhaps I can teach you some time these dishes are not that complicated”. Killian dipped his hand into his pocket taking out the flask and poured some into the spare glass. Emma nodded unable to speak at the minute, distracted by the selection of delicious bites in front of her.

He chuckled scooping up one of the spare dishes and beginning to tuck in. “I wonder if the lad will agree”. Killian froze remembering how he hadn’t mentioned the appearance of Ben just yet. Of course, she thought he meant Henry unaware of anybody else he could mean.

“He’ll pretty much eat anything”. She shrugged taking another bite of the breaded item.

“I think I should tell you now before one day you stumble across him here. Do you remember a couple of days ago there was a lad found on the beach and taken to the hospital?” Emma swallowed the last bite and washed it down with a sip of juice her full attention now on him.

“Please don’t say you’ve now got a long lost son”. Killian shook his head taking a quick gulp of rum to calm the nerves. 

“Nothing like that love, you see I found a letter and it just so happens I have another brother”. She frowned thinking hard about the little confession. “He has spent many years in Neverland trying to escape Pan only wanting to find his family”. He went on to explain the little details he knew from what Ben had shared with him. 

“Wow that’s quite a big shock for you”. Killian nodded tilting his head back and taking another long gulp of rum. “Henry mentioned something about there being a new boy I mean he didn’t say much”. Emma shrugged a slight frown creasing her brow as a thought came into her head.

“He hasn’t been saying a lot lately I think it got something to do with Neverland. I thought maybe helping look for a new apartment would help but I don’t know. Even Regina’s noticed a difference and thinks maybe going to Archie would help”. He set his flask down onto the blanket and reached over with his good hand placing it on top of hers. 

Killian hated to see her having an inward battle with herself of what to do on the matter. He had done it many times over the years almost sending him crazy with all the emotions swirling around inside but unsure of how to act or do the right thing. “Do you want me to perhaps talk to the lad?” Emma looked up with watery eyes a slight look of relief or amazement at him wanting to help.

“I mean I don’t want to intrude in any way”. She shook her head giving his hand a squeeze. Although there were moments of silence they soon fell into a comfortable chat that came without any effort. At around half nine, Emma stood from the blanket and let Killian walk her the distance home.

She found herself laughing at how she hadn’t seen this side of him only the flirty one. He tried to act offended and pout but that just encouraged her to laugh harder and roll her eyes. When they came to a stop outside the door of the loft Emma leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. 

“Thanks for tonight”. She smiled brightly staring into his blue orbs for a minute too long then turning and going inside. Killian stood for a few seconds longer amazed by her little sign of affection. He smiled widely and headed back down the stairs leading out into the cold evening.

Killian wasn’t sure whether it was because he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts unobvious to anything else or not being observant enough, but by the time he realised somebody was following him it was too late.


	17. Chapter 17

It had been three days since the date and Emma was in high spirits firstly the offer for the house that was put in had been accepted; she had a scan in the afternoon that she was thinking of asking Killian too. So all in all Emma thought it was really looking up for her for a change. She grabbed her coat from the hook near the door on her way out giving a wave over her shoulder.

“Emma wait”. Emma came to a stop in the hallway shooting a look over her shoulder at the other woman rushing towards her. “I thought we could grab some breakfast before we both have to go to work”. She smiled and nodded slipping her arms into her warm winter coat and buttoning it up.

“Sure I think David’s going a little early to the station anyways so I have some time to spare”. A bright smile spread across Mary Margaret’s face as she followed her down the stairs and out of the door onto the street. 

“Its been awhile since we sat down and had a talk”. Emma wondered if her mother knew her secret already and was slowly building up to it. “I have something for you that may come of use if you choose to use it”. Mary Margaret walked beside her along the pavement giving no indication to what she meant. 

Emma bit her tongue wanting to see where this was going before jumping to any immediate conclusions. She was planning on telling her parents after the scan that afternoon lesson the blow of moving out. They entered the busy diner and took the usual seats in one of the booths. 

Mary Margaret lifted the messenger bag over her head and placed it beside her on the chair fiddling inside for a couple of minutes. Emma tried her hardest not to watch the other woman and focussed on scanning the menu to see what wouldn’t turn her already fragile stomach. It wasn’t long until Ruby came strolling over with two mugs of hot chocolate in each hand ready for them. 

“Hey guys”. The brunette smirked sliding the mugs onto the table and placing a hand on her hip. “What can I get you?” Emma dropped the menu back onto the table and leant forward wrapping her hands around the warm mug. Both women ordered their usual which was no surprise to Ruby.

Emma made the mistake of looking up at Ruby a knowing smirk crossing her lips. Of course, the wolf would be able to pick up some kind of scent or certain smells. “I’ll be back in a few with your order”. Ruby turned on her heels and slinked off in the direction of the kitchen.

It was silence for a couple of minutes the only sound being people around them chatting away. Mary Margaret lifted her hands from beneath the table to reveal a small blue box. Emma dropped her eyes to the box a nervous feeling rising in the pit of her stomach. She slowly lifted her hand onto the table moving it across the hard plastic surface and wrapping her fingers around the box.

“Ruth gave this to me while we were travelling to Lake Nostos”. Mary Margaret spoke softly watching closely as her daughter opened the lid of the box. Inside the box lay a circular silver amulet with some kind of design or writing engraved on the smooth surface. “It predicts the sex of your first born baby even before you’re with child”. Emma looked up in surprise as the meaning of this gift hit her knowing fine well it showed in her eyes. 

“You know huh?” She traced the pad of her finger over the smooth surface of the amulet not really sure how she felt about testing it out. Mary Margaret stretched her arms across the table placing her hands on top of her daughters.

“I had a suspicion”. She smiled brightly happy they could share this little moment.

“Wait you said first born this isn’t my first”. Emma added confusion passing over her face as she ran over the words in her mind. 

“I’m not quite sure if it’ll work but I thought you should have it for safe keeping”. Mary Margaret squeezed Emma’s hand in comfort letting her know it was okay. That still new familiar feeling of not being alone that was ever present these days resurfaced quicker than before.

It was a special bond that was forming with each of her family one that she only dreamed of having years ago. There was silence for a couple of minutes only broken a second later by a take-out cup and brown paper bag being set on the table. “I better be heading out”. Emma smiled sliding out of the seat and standing from behind the table grabbing the paper bag. 

Ruby smirked disappearing off back to the kitchen to grab another order. Emma turned on her heels and made her way back across the now crowded room pulling open the door to exit. She didn’t see the woman on the other side of the door until it was too late and she was stumbling backwards. 

Emma gripped the door steadying herself catching sight of a smartly dressed redhead crouching down to retrieve her fallen bag. “Oh, I’m sorry”. The woman smiled politely sliding the strap of her bag onto her shoulder. Emma surveyed the other woman for a minute feeling like they had met before but not quite sure when. It was maybe in the first curse who knew.

“It’s okay was probably my fault”. The red head hoisted the bag further up her shoulder and stepped passed the saviour. There was something about her Emma just couldn’t place it was niggling away at her.

“I’m Zelena the new midwife”. The smile never leaving her lips it almost looked put on false perhaps.

“Are you new to town?” Emma inquired tightening her grip on the paper bag, you could never be too careful especially with Pan running a mock. Zelena nodded dropping her hand to her side unfazed. “Yes and no”. She reached for the handle of the door and pulled it open. “I won’t keep you any longer, bye now”. Emma watched as the red haired woman pulled the door open and disappeared inside. 

She shook her head and carried on walking down the path taking sips of her favourite drink. A short walk later and Emma was walking into the station to find David at his desk sorting through some paperwork. “Hey, I brought breakfast”. She dropped the brown paper bag onto the desk taking out a sweet pastry treat for herself and walking through to her own office. 

Emma spent the remainder of the morning filling something that she considered boring but unavoidable. By lunch she’d had enough so decided to take a break and a walk to the docks to see Killian. Mary Margaret surprised David with lunch so it was easy enough to slip out and leave the pair alone. Emma unlocked the door of her car and slid into the seat quickly starting up the engine.

She would have enjoyed the walk and the fresh air but the weather had a different idea. Emma drove through the heavy rain towards the docks sensing something wasn’t quite right the closer she got. The thunder rumbled in the distance and the lightning flashed across the sky as the rain continued to pour. She pulled up near the docks and reached over the seat grabbing her umbrella. 

Emma pushed the door open against the strong wind thinking twice about the umbrella. She threw it back onto the seat deeming it useless before managing to safely shut the car door without any damage. Emma pulled her jacket tightly across her body and started to jog towards the familiar tall ship in the harbour.

She had just reached the gangplank when a boy came into view stood at the top of the wooden board a sword in his hand. Emma squinted through the rain realising that this might be the boy Killian was talking about the other night.

“Hi, Ben right? Is Killian here?” Ben stood tall his arm still outstretched ready to attack at any moment. “It’s okay I’m a friend”. She could tell by the masked expression that the boy was thinking long and hard about it.

“No I haven’t seen him since the day before yesterday”. Emma frowned raising her own hand to her face to shield her eyes.

“Why don’t you come with me to somewhere more warmer?” Ben’s eyes flitted to the left for a couple of minutes almost nervously. 

“You have to go now”. He shook his head glaring at her and that’s when she caught sight of three other boys about the same age as Ben.

“Look I can help if you're in trouble but it isn’t safe with Pan hidden somewhere in town”. A loud metallic laugh suddenly sounded from beside Ben. 

“It’s too late saviour”. Another boy came into view a thick cloak hung around his body and a hood hid his face from view. Emma quickly reached for the gun in her belt to find it not there. She cursed underneath her breath stumbling backwards off the gangplank.

“I nearly have everything I need to complete my plan”. Peter raised both of his hands from beneath the cloak a green glow spreading around the boys lighting up the air. It was barely seconds before the light disappeared along with the boys like they were never there in the first place. 

Emma blinked a couple of times and strode up the gangplank her head reeling. She searched the ship from top to bottom for any sign of the boys or Killian. It wasn’t until David phoned that she snapped out of her trance-like state. Emma paced back and forward across the deck the storm gone as quickly as it had come probably caused by Pan for more effect. Ten minutes later and two cars pulled up beside her own all eager to know the update.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the Kudos, bookmarks and kind words I really appreciate it a lot.


	18. Chapter 18

The wind whistled through the cracks in the stone wall blowing the dirt across the concrete floor. A lantern held up by a bracket on the wall swayed and the candle inside flickered. The old outhouse stood at the edge of the woods in a remote location unbeknown by anyone. Inside hunched over in a corner behind metal bars was a figure chained to the wall. Days could have passed by time seemed to stand still.

Killian woke groggily on the cold stone floor disoriented and unaware of his surroundings. The last thing he remembers was sitting on the deck of his beloved ship with Emma. He slowly sat up feeling a sharp pain in the back of his head and an ache in his bones. A faint sound of rain hitting the roof and echoing around caught his attention. Killian glanced around the room gaining his bearing and trying to figure out where he was.

He moved his good arm to find a rusty metal cuff closed around his wrist restricting his movement. The hook on his other arm had to be removed just leaving the leather brace. Whoever it was that had taken him obviously so it as a threat of some kind. Killian recalled being in these types of situations a lot over the years, even accused of crimes he hadn't committed but been in the wrong place at the wrong time. A lot of people wouldn't hear of his pleas to quick to hand a pirate over to the law if it meant they became richer. 

Killian only hoped that no harm came to Emma, their child even her family, that's all that mattered to him. If the person wanted to harm him that was okay in exchange for leaving the others be. Of course, he wouldn't pass up the chance to make a dashing escape like many times previous, he was a pirate with a reputation word travelled fast this day. The people who in prisoned him wanted a fearsome pirate then that's what they would get. Killian Lifted his good hand and yanked the chain testing how strong the rusting metal actually was. 

It would seem it was a lot stronger then it appeared to look much to his annoyance. He tried a couple more times only stopping when the sound of keys turning in a lock reached his ears. Killian froze shuffling back against the wall letting his hand drop to the floor more than ready to confront the person. The faint light poured through the gap in the door as a dark silhouette walked inside. He blinked a couple of times squinting to try and see who it was. The person swiftly moved forward the heels of their shoes clicking on the concrete floor.

Killian was surprised to see a smartly dressed red haired woman coming out of the shadows. He was confused as to what this woman wanted with him or was she working for somebody else no doubt. “Sorry for the inconvenience”. She smiled although it didn't reach her eyes it was more of a sarcastic smirk.

“But I'm afraid you can't leave for a while”. She dipped her well-manicured hands into the pockets of her raincoat staying an inch or so away from the bars. “I'm told there's a debt that needs to be settled”. Killian scowled flashes of his previous life coming to mind and all the mistake. There was only one person who wanted to settle a score even after all this time. No matter what there was no escaping this until Rumplestiltskin won and it was finally over. Killian didn't want Emma or her family getting hurt in the process this was his battle, not theirs. He would do anything to protect them even if it meant sacrifice. 

“I, however, have other plans that include the saviour's unborn child”. This caught his attention straight away eyes turning dark the villain in him coming out. “And there is nothing you can do about it”. She smirked turning on her heels walking back towards the door. “I'll keep you informed, though”. Killian jumped to his feet wrapping his good hand around the grubby metal bars.

“I will stop you”. He spat out slamming his braced arm against the metal in anger.

“I would like to see you try dear”. She reached out her hand pulling open the heavy door and stepping outside into the evening air. Killian waited until the key in the lock turned and the sound of the heels walking off. 

He lifted his foot and kicked the bars hard at feeling so helpless stuck in this cage. He fell to the floor in a heap pain shooting through his body a welcome relief. Killian shuffled back across the concrete floor leaning heavily back against the hard wall. He closed his eyes letting his head fall back as the wind started to swirl around his body. 

A puff of smoke rose up from the ground forming the shape of an ancient man with a smirk spread wide across his face. “Hello, captain”. Killian’s eyes snapped open a shiver running down his spine at the man who had killed his first love. He knew this day would surely come even if his need for revenge was long gone.

“I have waited a long time for a chance like this to inflicted pain on the person who hurt and took away both women I love dear”. Mr Gold sneered taking a couple steps closer to the bars a glint in his eyes. It was the same look from the night he had caught up with them on the Jolly Roger. “It’s about time you paid”. He waved his hand through the air causing the lock of the prison door to spring open.

“What do you say to a duel? Like the one of the night Milah was taken”. Killian sprang to his feet ignoring the ache in his body now there was no way he was refusing such an offer. Even if it killed him this very night there was no way the title of a coward was being said of his name. However, he would take great pleasure in finally ending the dark one for once and all. 

The consequences be dammed the town would most certainly be better off. Mr Gold had produced two swords by now and was holding one out to him ready for the fight. Killian strode forward grabbing hold of one of the swords and moving into position. “I heard about your little predicament with the saviour. Someone else wrongly fallen for your charms? If only she knew the truth then would she feel the same way especially with a child soon to be coming”. Mr gold smirked spring forward and clinging the metal of the swords together. 

“And what a powerful thing that child will be but it’s such a shame you will never know”. Killian quickly blocked the advance taking a step back not rising to his snide comments. There was no chance the dark one would get his grubby hands on their child.

“What’s wrong captain no smart comments? Now I'm surprised”. Mr Gold continued as the echo of metal clashing filled the room combined with the rumble of thunder nearby. They danced along the floor each gaining the upper hand against the other. Killian thought about his unborn child and the world it was coming into especially with the dark one still alive. 

It caused him to fight harder for the safety of their child no matter how powerful they would be. He gained the upper hand pushing the other man against the wall with the sword against his throat. 

“You will get nowhere near our child hear me now I will die first”. Killian spat moving his face closer his hook reappeared just encase as a backup plan. Mr Gold chuckled not at all intimidated by the pirate. 

“Oh I will get the child”. It didn’t all surprise him when the dark one disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving an empty space. Killian dropped the sword to his side breathing hard and looking around in case it was some kind of trick. After a few minutes had passed he pressed his forehead against the hard wall trying to steady his racing heart at the excursion. 

He pushed away and made his way across the room wrapping his good hand around the door handle. Of course, it was locked it would take a lot more for him to reach the outside world and warn everybody about the wrath of the dark one's plans. Killian banged his fist against the hard splitting wood willing the door to open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update I've been really busy lately I went to a country concert in London. Its a short chapter but i hope you enjoy it!


	19. Chapter 19

Emma instantly felt two warm arms wrap around her shoulders and lead her away from the ship. She already knew who it was without turning her head and looking. The smallest of actions from her mother were comforting even when the prospect was still quite new.

It was still a little scary at times but things had changed a lot since Neverland. Piece by piece her life were starting to fall into place the more time passed in this town. Mary Margaret guided her along the pier to the others waiting beside the cars. Emma was surprised to see Regina of all people present, they didn’t exactly see eye to eye on many things. She glanced up at the other woman who looked calm and collective with her arms tightly crossed over her chest.

“I am only here because I fear for the safety of my son”. Regina spoke with a slight strain in her voice as she confronted the saviour still remaining stiff.

“So far Pan has one up on us so unless you have a different idea”. Emma bit back coming out of her trance-like state, not at all in the mood for a confrontation with the ex-evil queen. Regina clenched her fist and squared up her shoulders a glare in her eye.

“We will see about that miss Swan”. She swiftly moved passed the other woman striding towards her car abruptly ending the conversation. Mary Margaret sighed heavily fed up of all the conflict and tension. She had been hoping that since Neverland it all would be resolved and they could move on. 

“Where is Henry?” Emma turned her head to the side meeting the eye of her mother. David standing hovering around the car his arms crossed over his chest. It seemed like everything was getting on top of Emma at the minute it was becoming a very stressful time. All this surely wasn’t good for the baby even if everything did feel okay at the minute. The missed appointment came to mind and how it would be rescheduled soon.

“I think he’s at Regina’s tonight”. Mary Margaret smiled softly rubbing her hand up and down her arm still wanting to be some form of comfort.

“We really need to get to the bottom of this”. David added opening the passenger side door for them ready. 

“We will”. She reassured choosing to see the best in a bad situation all the time instead of anything bad.

“I’m going to go to the station and finish some reports”. David muttered pulling the car keys out of his jeans pocket. Emma slumped into the seat feeling utterly defeated liking the idea of disappearing underneath a large duvet more and more. 

“I’m just going to head home”. She lay her head back against headrest closing her eyes for a couple of minutes. Everything seemed really confusing right now and only becoming more confusing as the days passed. Emma opened her eyes quickly making a decision she reached out her hand for the door handle. “I can walk from here see you guys later” She slid out of the seat and shut the door not giving them much room to answer. 

Mary Margaret was about to follow but David grabbed her arm whispering something in her ear to make her nod. Emma had already turned her attention away by then only hearing the rattling of David truck pass by a moment later. She wandered along the pavement staring ahead deep in thought not seeing the red-haired woman waiting outside the door leading up to the loft. It was minutes later when almost crashing into the woman that caught her attention quickly. 

“Um sorry”. Emma muttered grabbing hold of the wall to stop from tumbling over onto the ground. The woman held out both of her hands just encase a small smile playing on her lips.

“It’s fine, my fault for just standing here and giving you a shock”. Emma bit her lip nervously having a very strange feeling about this encounter with the same woman again. “I’m Zelena if you don’t remember me from this morning, I don’t mean to intrude but I was talking to your mother and she filled me in on”. Zelena nodded towards her stomach letting her eyes fall to the hidden bump. 

She rattled on like nothing was out of the ordinary and she wasn't intruding. Emma had to hand it to her the redhead had determination even if she wasn't swayed by her overly sweet behaviour. It would seem the only way to end this conversation would be to agree with the woman.

“Why don’t we go inside somewhere warmer and we can chat a little bit more”. Emma was about to protest and make an excuse that it had been a long day now wasn’t the right time. But then again it was maybe a good idea to take her mind off all the things that swirling around her head threatening to overspill. At times like that, it wasn’t a very good idea to be alone that what Mary Margaret always said. 

“Sure come on up”. Emma dipped her hand into her pockets pulling out the keys for the loft stepping forward reaching for the door. Zelena followed behind keeping a little bit of distance her hand reaching out for the bannister as she ascended the stairs. Emma unlocked the door and pushed it open slipping her arms out of her jacket and hanging it up on the coat rack. 

“Do you want a drink or something?” She kicked off her shoes feeling instant relief from the ache.

“Let me I have a special tea that helps sooth you after a stressful day”. Zelena hurried across the room placing her bag down on the counter top, leaving no room for arguments. Emma walked into the kitchen climbing onto one of the stool she watched in amazement as the other woman worked.

She folded her arms in front of her leaning onto the wooden surface. Zelena busied herself boiling the water and carefully pouring it into two mugs adding a special ingredient. She hummed while sliding the cup across the counter towards Emma a smile ever present.

She wrapped her hands welcoming the warmth slowly lifting it up to her lips and taking a sip. “I’ll leave you some of my special tea”. Zelena lifting up her own mug taking a gulp her eyes watching the saviour close. 

“Thanks, I think I’m gonna need it”. Emma finished off her drink placing it down her mug on the counter feeling refreshed. Zelena asked a couple more questions pressing for more details and wanting to know about the saviour. It wasn’t until a couple of hours later that Zelena actually left with promises of another meeting. Emma shut the door and padded back across the room towards the stairs just wanting her bed. 

Zelena Jogged down the stairs pushing the door open and feeling the breeze on her face. She hurried across the road stopping outside the pawn store and glancing in the window spotting the dark one stood behind the counter. He caught her eye for a couple of seconds slowly stepping around the counter and walking towards the door. Zelena squared her shoulders and waited patiently for Mr Gold to make an appearance.

“What do I owe the pleasure?” The Dark one held the door open with one hand and leant heavily on the frame a bemused look crossing his face. She crossed her arms resisting the urge to glare at the older man. 

“I’ve given the saviour more of the potion that speeds up the progress of the child”. A slight wind blew through the air sending a chill whoever was out. Mr gold nodded a compliment not on his lip for the wicked witch.

“Well keep me informed of the progress”. Mr Gold turned and went back inside the store abruptly ending the conversation. Zelena huffed and strode forward catching the door wanting more answers or some insight into the plan. “Was there something else you wanted?” Mr gold turned to face her an agitated look on his face.

“What happens now?” She sighed keeping a firm grip on the door. 

“I have the pirate contained so there will be no trouble from him, other than that we have to wait for the child”. He patiently said taking a couple of deep breaths.

“How long will it be until the potion takes effect?” Zelena thought about it for a long second trying to work it out in her head. 

“It will take effect within the next couple of days and the child will be born within the month”. Mr Gold smiled eerily the cogs turning in his head.

“Keep me informed”. She nodded watching as the older man limped off into the store ready to call it a night. Zelena waved her hand and in a puff of smoke disappeared.


	20. Chapter 20

The old wooden door slowly creaked open to reveal the trees of the forest. Killian had spent what felt like days banging his fists until his knuckles were red and raw. It was a relief that somebody had actually heard him and thought to help. He stumbled out of the hut eager to leave it all behind.

Killian squinted holding up his good hand to shield his face from the bright light of the sun shining through the gaps in the trees. He glanced around spotting the shadowy figure of a person stood nearby but still keeping their distance. Could it be that the crocodile had changed his mind? Killian shook that thought out of his mind the dark one wasn’t known for letting people go unharmed. He was too afraid that his secrets would come to light and ruin his plans.

Killian blinked trying to clear the haziness and see who it was that had opened the door. He was pleasantly surprised to see the mother superior holding a wand in her hand. There were many stories in the enchanted forest over the years about a blue fairy although Killian had never encountered this magical being. 

“Thank you”. She smiled nodding her head and sliding the wand into the long robe out of view. 

“I could feel some powerful magic one of the dark one's spell”. He wasn’t sure if it was possible that there was magic out there more powerful than the dark ones. “I know you have quite the past but if there is anything we can help with come to the convent”. Killian briefly wondered if the mother superior was holding back on what information she actually knew, on the situation. Or she was offering her support in some many words without saying too much on the matter. He nodded in response unsure of where to go from here. 

“There is grave danger ahead and I fear for the life of your child”. Killian frowned thinking her words over and wanting to ask more questions on the subject but found the blue fairy gone. He sighed heavily and decided to make a move before the dark one made another appearance. 

Killian started to walk through the trees hoping to find his way back to town. He pushed aside branches and stepped over fallen tree stomps all the while a million thoughts were running through his head. How would Emma react when he returned? Was she angry at him disappearing especially with the surrounding circumstances? Killian wasn’t sure which way it would sway or what the reaction off the saviour will be but he did have some explaining to do.

Even if it wasn’t, in fact, his fault in the first place. He carried on walking through the woods eventually spotting the road up ahead. Killian quickly followed the path up until the edge of the road glancing around to see if any familiar cars were driving by. He thought maybe the Blue fairy might have offered a hand in getting him home with the help of the wand. 

The wind started to blow wildly and the rain began to drizzle the weather not working in his favour. Killian tucked his bad hand in the pocket of his leather jacket and started in the direction of the town. If he moved fast enough the rain might just hold off until he reached a place indoors. 

Killian pulled the collar of his jacket up and strode along the side of the road keeping his head down against the wind. He was now eager to see Emma once again and hear news on their child. It still slightly scared him the thought of becoming a father and looking after this tiny human being. But no doubt they would work through everything together that was if she believed him in the first place. 

There was no doubts that in his mind he would fall Emma to the ends of the earth and back. It would take a lot for him to leave her at this point and these feelings were well before the knowledge of the baby. A little while later Killian marched into town in the direction of the loft hoping to not come face to face with the Charmings before seeing Emma. He passed a couple of people wandering down the street and stopped in front of the door leading up to the loft. 

Killian found his palm suddenly become sweat and his heartbeat execrate. He reached for the door and pulled it open stepping inside out of the cold weather. It took minutes exactly for him to reach the top of the stairs and face the front door to the loft. Killian lifted his good hand and rapped on the door with his knuckles waiting patiently for somebody to answer. A couple of minutes later the door was pulled open and Snow appeared with a light smile on her face. 

“Killian, what happened? Oh, Emma’s not here she’s at her new house”. Killian frowned feeling defeated of course Emma would be elsewhere. She opened the door wider and marched across the room grabbing a notepad and pen off the counter top. Snow quickly jotted down the directions and strode back towards the door.

“Thank you”. He took the piece of paper and scanned over the neat scroll slightly confused as to the location. 

“It isn’t far from here if you follow the road near the harbour and spot the house with the white picket fence”. Killian smiled and nodded turning away from the princess and heading towards the stairs, descending he pushed the door open at the bottom and stepped out onto the pavement. 

He strode along the pavement with a spring in his step keeping an eye out just in case. Killian kept throwing glances at the now crumpled piece of paper checking he was going in the right direction. He soon spotted the yellow bug parked on the side of the road beside a picket fences. 

Killian pocketed the piece of paper and walked towards the house opening the gate at the bottom of the path. He marched up the long stone path and jogged up the wooden steps onto the porch feeling nerves once again. Killian rang the door bell and waited shifting from each foot until he heard the sound of footsteps. Emma opened the door a couple of minutes later with a basket in her hand.

“Hello love”. She gasped nearly dropping the basket in the process of shock. “I can explain everything”. Killian quickly added seeing the expression on her face. The colour slowly drained out of her face as the realisation kicked in that he was here. 

“Come in”. Emma turned away from the door padding across the floor towards the living room and setting the basket down. He followed her inside shutting the door behind him and noticing a large bump of her stomach. She slumped down onto the couch waiting for him to join her and explain. Killian took a seat opposite her leaning back in the seat and staring off into space.

“How are things, love?” Emma shifted in the seat placing a hand on her larger stomach placing soothing circles. 

“You left”. She blunted stated now crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Love I can explain it wasn’t my fault I was kidnapped and taken against my will”. Killian leant forward resting his elbows on the tops of his legs. He tried to explain best he could the situation and everything that had happened in the past events. Emma listened carefully trying to process everything that had happened and the meaning of different things. 

“So your saying Gold wants to drain my magic and take the baby but he’s not alone?” She frowned feeling a slight headache coming on with all this new information. It didn’t really come as a surprise that Mr Gold was already plotting something new but against her.

She knew there was a big support system surrounding her now it was the risks that followed that scared her the most. How far would the dark one go for an innocent baby? Killian shuffled to the edge of the seat and reached out his good hand placing it gently on top of hers. 

“I won’t let any harm come to you or our child I promise”. Emma dropped her eyes to their hands a spark shooting up her arm at the simplest of touches. She bit her lip nervously and nodded too overwhelmed to form any words at the minute. “Do you wish me to leave love?” Emma shook her head leaning forward still examining their joined hands. 

“Please stay”. She half whispered feeling vulnerable more than ever. “Henry’s stopping at Regina’s tonight and I don’t really wanna be alone”. Killian smiled softly in understanding the warmth of love washing over him. Maybe just maybe there was a small chance for them after all even through the drama.

“That’s quite alright love I’m here as long as you need me”. He stood breaking the contact for a few seconds and took a seat beside her on the couch. Ever so gently and slowly he wrapped his good arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to his side. Emma leant into his touch closing her eyes and having this feeling of finally being home.


	21. Chapter 21

Killian blinked awake to feel an ever so slight movement beside him on the sofa. It had been so relaxed that the pair fell asleep in each other's arms all conversation halted for the time being. The sound of rain gently patting on the wind along with the wind set a calm mood in the room. 

He yawned and turned his head to the side smiling at the sight before his very eyes. Emma leant heavily against his side resting her head on his shoulder and arm extended around his middle. This was the closest he had been to her in what felt like ages down to being kidnapped and threatened numerous of times. 

There was no way the crocodile and pan were going to win and take their child away not while he still had breath in his lungs. Killian would do almost anything to ensure the safety of Emma and their child they were his life now. 

An ever so soft movement below his hand resting on the side of the bump averted his attention straight away. He smiled widely dancing his fingertips along the swell of her stomach and feeling an automatic reaction to his touch.

“Hello little love”. Killian bowed his head closer to Emma whispering the words not wanting to wake her up to soon. The rest would do her good sensing immediately her uneasy rest lately having to worry about everything going on and more. “I won’t let any harm come to you both I promise”. He traced the back of his hand along the swell feeling movement once again. “You’re quite a feisty little thing”. The love swelled deep inside his heart at the simple of touches of their child letting him know he/she was still fighting hard.

A soft moan sounded from beside him Killian turned to see Emma’s eyes flutter open revealing her green orbs. She smiled sleepily tilting her chin back and looking him in the eyes.

“Hey”. She spoke softly letting her head rest on the cushions of the sofa.

“Hello love, sleep well?” Killian couldn’t help but return her smile his heartbeat beginning to quicken.

“Funny enough better than I have in a long while”.

“Love how long was I away?” He gently moved his fingertips up and down the side of her stomach in circles. Emma sighed deeply arising suspicion deep inside of her coming to the surface after a week or so. She wasn’t an expert but having been pregnant before it gave her some insight and this pregnancy was going far too fast. 

The only thing that had changed in her life recently was the appearance of the midwife and how eager she was. It was quite strange how things were going really fast from just finding out to waking up to a large bump. “I know what your thinking and I’m positive the midwife have something to do with how quick things are going”. Killian furrowed his brow staring at the movements his hand was making for a minute.

“Do you think that perhaps they are all linked with the crocodile?” Emma nodded slowly glancing up into his ocean blue eyes and feeling herself falling ever so slightly. She was scared at how fast and the reaction of her falling in love with this man who was centuries old.

“I wouldn’t put it passed him”. He closed his eyes for a couple of minutes trying to take in the new information and threat.

“I won’t let them harm you both”. He whispered softly not even thinking twice about his words. Emma smiled softly feeling comfort in his words that ever present need to run gone.

“I keep thinking that maybe it would be best to leave but after everything with my family….” She trailed off feeling all the emotions bubbling to the surface and the decisions that needed to be made before the arrival of the baby.

“Darling I will follow you no matter where you go”. Killian leant forward and pressed his lips to her forehead wanting to be of some comfort at least. 

“Everything's just so confusing right now I don’t know what to do for the best”. She confessed at war with herself inside on the right thing to do these days. She let her eyes flutter close for a couple of minutes an electric pulse surging through her skin. It was unlike anything she had felt before not that there was much to go on with experience of love.

The thought of everything ending badly at the back of her mind ever present. Emma smiled softly leaning into his touch wanting to tilt her head back and connect their lips just to feel his soft lips on hers. A shivered racked her body sending jolts to her fast beating heart at the thought of something more with this centuries-old pirate. Killian pulled back keeping his arms firmly around her not wanting to let go just yet.

“I think I’m gonna head upstairs”. Emma slowly pulled away and pushed herself up onto her feet wobbling slightly. He frowned an instant feeling of lost washing over him at the loss of her nearness.

“Would you like me to leave?” Emma shook her head not ready to let him out of her sight the ache in her heart ever present. 

“Don’t go”. She pleaded grabbing hold of his good hand and squeezing it to let him know. Killian nodded straight away agreeing to whatever she wanted no matter what. Emma flashed him a smile and padded out of the room towards the stairs slowly and carefully ascending.

He stood and followed straight behind her just reaching the stairs when a flash caught his attention. Killian spun around on the heels of his boots just in time to see the wicked witch stood near the front door of the house. Zelena stood proudly with a massive smirk on her face and confidence in her form.

“It would seem that you’ve worked out our plan”. She proceed forward coming to a stop in front of the pirate and raising her hand as if to strike him. He prepared himself holding up his hook encase of any threat or an attack of some sorts. Zelena smirked pulling her hand backwards and striking it forward through his chest with a simple gasp. 

“Damm”. Zelena stumbled back in shock and disgust quickly disappearing in a puff of smoke before he could respond. Killian frowned staring ahead into space unsure of how to react exactly. He wasn’t quite sure what had just happened but was certain the witch would no doubt attack again. 

If the witch had succeeded in taking his heart would the only option be to leave Emma to protect her even though they had the power to control him. The thought of leaving her, however, sent a jolt to his heart not when she wanted him to stay so. He didn’t want to put her through anymore than she was already going through it was hard enough as it was. The racing battle fought on inside of him unsure of what the right thing to do was.

Killian glanced up the stairs at the light shining in the hallway from one of the rooms. He smiled softly and strode into the kitchen grabbing a pen and pad off the counter and scribbling down a couple of words. This just encased the time did come when his heart was taken and he was unable to form the words he so wished to say to his love. 

“Killian”. The sound of Emma’s voice echoing off the walls and carrying down the stairs reached his ears. He sighed unable to deny her anything even the smallest of things.

“I’ll be right up love”. Killian scrunched up the piece of paper and proceeded towards the stairs quickly ascending them and heading toward her room.

He found her stood beside the bed covered in a simple thin robe. He came to a stop in the doorway shocked by the display in front of him but still slightly shaken up by his experience. “Love there's something you should know”. Killian started before Emma could distract or interrupt him. 

“I thought we could have one night without worrying about everything going on and just focus on us”. He nodded slowly itching to telling her the goings on and not wanting to lie. 

“Very well love”. Emma smiled dropping the rope on the floor revealing a sleep shirt. Killian smiled letting his eyes roam over her body stepping further into the room. “Darling are you sure this is wise?” She nodded reaching out and throwing back the heavy covers ready to slip underneath. Knowing exactly where his mind was wondering too.

“Yes”. She whispered softly sitting on the bed and lifting her legs up beneath the covers. “I need you here”. Killian raised his eyebrows in question marching towards her. 

“Well, there are some pleasurable activities we could be doing”. Emma rolled her eyes biting her lip ever so slightly. He surged forward capturing her lips in a passionate kiss but being careful not to hurt her in any way. She wrapped both of her arms around his middle pulling him down carefully.

Emma pressed her lips to his pulling him down closer to her and feeling the love radiating off him. She quickly undid the buttons on his shirt and dragged her fingernails down his chest resisting the urge to moan. Killian grabbed the hem of her sleep shirt and pulled it over her head throwing it over to the other side of the room. He let his hands roam over her foam taking in every curve and every single bump on her body.

“Let me take care of you tonight love”. Instead of waiting for an answer he bowed his head and started to trail delicate kisses along her stomach edging further down below the covers. Emma arched her back letting her fingers run through his silky hair tugging at the ends. She gasped as cold air was blown onto her already soaked folds sending a jolt of desire through her body. 

It was barely a second later and he was running a finger through her slippery folds and circling her entrance teasingly with the tip of his finger. Killian smiled cheekily and bowed his head wrapping his lips around her nub and sucking while his finger slid inside of her. Emma moaned loudly tightening her grip on his hair and digging her nails into his scalp.

She could feel herself quickly going over the edge and slipping into pure bliss as his tongue and fingers worked their magic. Killian continued to swirl his tongue through her folds and slide another one of his long fingers inside of her starting a scissor motion. 

That was all it took for her to go barrelling over the edge instantly seeing stars cloud her vision her body going into a relaxed state. She collapsed back onto the bed her arms falling beside her on the bed as the pleasure subsided the state of tiredness took over.

Killian lapped up the rest of her sweet juices and moved back up the bed falling down beside her. Emma shifted across the bed and rested her head on his chest slowly dosing off. He wrapped his good arm around her waist and pressed a kiss into her soft hair breathing in the scent that was her. 

“I love you”. He whispered gently the ache in his heart ever present for the need to express his true feelings. It was maybe too soon for her but he had known for a long time now, the need to tell her only growing strong. Killian dropped his head back to the soft pillow and closed his eyes quite content with holding her close for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and bookmarks I'm ever so grateful! I hope you're still enjoying the story!


	22. Chapter 22

Emma woke to the sound of the birds chirping outside the window and the sun filtering through the blinds. She made sure to slowly and carefully roll out of the bed without disturbing the sleeping pirate. The hard part was quickly moving around the room in the dim light looking for some comfortable clothes to wear. 

Once dressed without any problems she padded back across the room and pulled open the door leading into the hallway. The events of the night before still very fresh in her mind and still brought a smile to her face. It was the words whispered softly as she fell asleep that caught her attention now unless she had been mistaken. 

Emma placed a hand on her expanding stomach feeling movement within having a strange need to go to the babies room. Since moving into the new house there had been little time to sort through anything concerning the baby so boxes still stood in the middle of the room. 

If it wasn’t for the help of her insistent mother then there would be a few fewer items for the baby, she made sure to buy some supplies while her daughter was off trying to figure out what was actually going on in town this time. Emma was very thankful for the helping hand knowing if it was down to her everything would be left to last minute and more than likely just a big rush. It was the support of a family that she had missed last time along with the feeling of being very much alone and unable to cope. 

She reached for the handle of the closed door and pushed it down letting it open slowly to reveal a plain room with boxes littering it. There was still a lot of work to be done in this room to make it into a nursery or at least a place for this child to sleep. 

Emma wandered into the room stopping at the first box and carefully lowering herself to the floor lifting the cardboard flaps out of the way. She wasn’t really sure what to expect in these boxes down to not seeing inside yet. Mary Margaret and David had dropped off the boxes and a chest of drawers before she had even moved into the house. 

Emma carefully lifted out the first item a neutral bodysuit with a small duckling image imprinted on the front. She smiled spotting a matching set of socks and a hat with the same design. It was all becoming slightly overwhelming for her at the minute to think that in a short space of time she went from having nobody to a whole family who cared. She couldn’t stop the tears from trickling down her cheeks and falling to the wooden floorboards beneath her. 

The hormones certainly didn’t help with the whole situation, in fact, they made it worse. Emma stood from the floor and walked to the chest of drawers positioned in front of the far wall. She ran her fingertips over the rough old wood reaching out her free hand and pulling open the drawer. She made a note to thank Geppetto and August for the special handcrafted wooden furniture. It was very kind of them to build most of the furniture although a few items were not quite ready yet. 

She was overwhelmed by the support of not only her family but the people of the town who she now saw as friends. Emma was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of somebody knocking on the front door. She tilted her head to the side wondering who would be calling at this time in the morning.

Emma turned away from the drawers and padded across the room slipping out of the door towards the stairs. She hurried down the stairs as fast as her legs could take her grabbing the key off the side table near the door. Emma unlocked the door and pulled it open to reveal Mary Margaret holding a covered dish in her hand.

“Hey mom”. She smiled opening the door wider inviting her inside. Mary Margaret smiled right back holding up the dish in her hand excitedly. Emma took the dish lifting the cloth that covered the contents and taking in the smell of freshly made cookies. 

“I can’t stay long I just thought I would drop these off before I went into work I baked them last night”. Mary Margaret grinned shrugging the strap of her bag back onto her shoulder. “I better go”. She turned on the heels of her shoes and went to leave quickly.

“Bye mom”. Emma waited until her mother pulled the garden gate open and disappeared down the sidewalk. She closed the door and wandered to the kitchen setting the dish down onto the kitchen counter. The smell of the freshly baked cookies drifted up making her mouth water and her stomach rumble.

Emma lifted off the cloth covering the dish and reached inside swiping one of the delicious looking biscuits. She took a bite leaning back against the counter savouring the sweet taste. Since moving out she had forgotten the amazing taste of her mother's baking. It certainly was a big miss maybe sometime in the future she could learn or Mary Margaret could teach her. 

That was a nice idea and a chance to bond a little bit more even if it was over something so simple. Emma smiled at the thought going to finish the cookie but suddenly gasping and doubling over in pain. She wrapped her arms around her stomach feeling it start to expand at an alarming pace. A loud thump sounded from above followed by feet running across the floor a disheveled pirate appearing on the stairs minutes later. 

“Love what’s happened?” Killian raced across the room skidding to a stop in front of her unsure of what to do. Emma slowly straightened up opening her mouth to speak but stopping when a rush of water trickled down her legs. She gasped loudly her eyes going wide in utter shock at the weight of the situation, it was really happening.

“What do you want me to do darling?” He frowned trying his hardest not to panic knowing it wouldn’t help at all.

“Please call my mom”. Emma spoke through gritted teeth grabbing hold of the kitchen counter catching sight of the cookies. “The cookies”. She glared at the plate of cookies resisting the urge to swipe it across the counter to the floor. Killian looked at the cookies a puzzled expression passing over his face at her words. 

“Unless you can drive please call my mom”. Emma shouted making her way to one of the wooden kitchen chairs and sitting down. He grabbed the phone off the side with shaky hands and stared at the screen confused. It baffled him completely this small device that was used to communicate with each other, in the Enchanted forest a letter was good enough. 

“Here”. She rolled her eyes and held out her hand for the device not amused in the slightest bit. Killian handed her the phone and watched as she expertly tapped away and held it up to her ear waiting. A couple of minutes of ringing and a cheery voice spoke on the other end. “Mom it’s happening”. Emma half shouted half whispered suddenly overcome with sharp pains in her stomach. 

“Oh, we're on our way”. He could hear muttering presuming she was talking her through it and trying to offer reassurance. They continued to speak mainly Emma listening and nodding closing her eyes when a contraction hit. Killian stood close by ready to spring into action when needed placing his good hand on her shoulder.

In what seemed like minutes later a car pulled to a stop outside and she was hanging up the phone barking orders to the ex-pirate. He carefully guided her out of the door making sure to lock up before walking to the awaiting car. Mary Margaret jumped out of the car and went to help her daughter a smile never leaving her face.

She didn’t have much time to ask questions before the car was speeding off with her barely back in her seat. They raced to the hospital breaking the speed limit and arriving in record time. Emma was sat in a wheelchair and hurried inside gaining the attention of the nursing staff.

A nurse quickly directed them down the corridor and into one of the private rooms. Mary Margaret followed eagerly behind going inside to help in any way while Killian hovered outside nervously. David slapped him on the shoulder coming to a stop in front of the other man. 

“You know I was the very same a million thoughts going through your mind about what it means once they enter the world”. He smiled sadly crossing his arms over his chest now.

“Do I detect approval?” Killian tilted his head to the side a sly smile on his face.

“I’m still undecided but in the meantime go and be there for her”. He nodded striding into the room and going straight to the side of the bed taking her hand in his. “Snow”. David placed his arms around his wife's shoulders and guided her out of the door. 

“We’ll just be outside”. She shouted over her shoulder before the door was swiftly closed. Emma groaned screwing her eyes shut tightly and squeezing the good hand of the pirate. The doctor entered a few seconds later and prepared the area ready with equipment and towels.

“It’s nearly time”. She wasn’t comfortable with Doctor Whale delivered their baby even if he was the only doctor in town. But those worries were drowned out by Killian who whispered words of love and encouragement in her ear. 

This was so different from the time before chained to a bed with nobody but your prison guard standing beside you. No words of love from a family member or even a hand to hold, that was why this time was different.

“Ready to meet your son or daughter?” Doctor Whale spoke calmly from the bottom of the bed pulling plastic gloves onto his hands. Killian gave her hand a little squeeze catching her green eyes for a couple of seconds. A brunette nurse rushed around to her other side and instructed her through the whole process. As the pain intensified Emma cursed loudly putting all her strength into pushing when a strong contraction came.

The room instantly fell silent when she was ordered to give one last big push by the doctor. She forced all her energy and strength into the last push then fell back against the pillows breathing heavily. Emma stared up at the ceiling listening for the first cries of their baby. Seconds later the sound of loud cries echoed off the walls causing the new parents to sigh in relief. 

“Congratulations you have a daughter”. Dr. Whale cleaned off the baby and walked around the bed carefully placing the small bundle in the arms of her mother. 

“You did it, love”. Killian grinned wiggling the fingers of his good hand to regain a little bit of feeling. Emma stared down at the little girl with tears trickling down her cheeks. 

“We’ll leave you alone for a couple of minutes”. Dr. Whale smiled and went to leave the room along with the nurse.

“She’s perfect”. She whispered taking in every little detail of the baby girl from the tuff of dark hair to the button nose. 

“That she is”. He leaned in close pressing a tender kiss to Emma’s forehead then their daughters.

“Hello baby I’m your mommy and this is your daddy”. She smiled shifting over on the bed to make room for Killian but being very careful not to jolt the baby. He perched on the edge of the small hospital bed wrapping his arm protectively around their little family. The little girl yawned and opened her eyes to reveal curious blue eyes. It was hard to believe that there was any threat to their family right now too lost in the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Wow what a final so glad everybody got their happy beginnings not sure how long that will last though! Once again thank you so much for all the kudos and bookmarks it makes me so happy that you're enjoying this story.


	23. Chapter 23

Mary Margaret and David sat outside the room awaiting news on the birth of their grandchild. He had only just managed to get his wife from pacing up and down the corridor as screams filled their ears. A million thoughts running through her head at what could be happening, the need to barge in the room strong.

David wrapped his arm around Snow’s shoulders pulling her to his chest and placing a kiss on her head. It seemed like hours later the door to the room was opening and out slipped Dr. Whale. She quickly stood eager to hear any news on her daughter and their grandchild. Victor smiled stepping aside and letting the nurse pass by before he addressing the Charming’s. “Mother and daughter are doing well”. He announced letting the door close behind him to give the little family some time alone. Snow smiled brightly throwing her arms around the shocked Dr in Celebration, David patted him on the shoulder.

“David I was wondering if I could have a word in private”. Victor’s face turned serious all of a sudden as he stepped aside and nodded with his head to follow him.

“Sure”. David smiled reassuringly at his wife following the doctor down the corridor to another set of rooms. 

“More and more people in town have been going missing and turning up here a week or so later with no memory of what happened. But one night I was walking down the street and I saw what can only be described as a flying monkey. I froze on the spot unable to help but it was too late the person had already been taken away”. Victor stopped at another door leading off into a separate ward with all the bed full of patients. “I know it’s hard to believe and I wouldn’t have believed it unless I saw it first hand with my own eyes”. David nodded leaning against the wall and glancing through the window at the people. 

“Great so now we have another problem in town on top of the two threats already”. He muttered crossing his arms over his chest wondering if this would ever end and they have peace for once. 

“I just thought since the sheriff is indisposed you were taking over her duties for the time being”. Victor added just as the bleep attracted to his coat jacket went off signally an emergency. “I’m sorry I have to go”. He glanced down at the small device attached to his white jacket and hurried off in the opposite direction. David sighed heavily and made his way back towards his curious wife. 

“I’ll tell you later”. Snow smiled and nodded in understanding walking to the door and pushing down the handle. She opened the door revealing Emma and Killian sat huddled together on the bed humming to their newborn daughter. She looked up at the sound of the door open and the newcomers entering the room. 

“Hey mom”. Snow strode across the room and stopped at the side of the bed staring down at the little pink bundle.

“Can I?” Emma smiled widely swiftly moving forward carefully transferring the bundle to her mother. “Does she have a name?” Snow carefully except the baby rocking her gentle.

“Not yet”. Emma whispered leaning her head against Killian’s shoulder. Snow rocked the baby whispering sweet promises and turning towards her husband. David hovered nearby smiling at the little bundle in his wives arms remembering the first time he had held his own daughter. It only seemed like yesterday he was dueling with the guards trying to protect that little person in his arms hoping and praying she would find a way back to them. 

Yet here they all were years later stood in a small hospital room holding the newest member of the family and celebrating her birth. David wouldn’t have it any other way even if they had missed twenty-eight years of their own daughter's life, there was a lot to live for now. So this little moment he treasured because nothing could come between them now, the family was stronger than ever.

“May I?” David cut in positioning his arms ready to except the baby girl. Snow carefully placed the wide awake baby into his arms he smiled bowing his head and pressing a kiss to her soft forehead whispering words of love. An hour passed by quickly and the baby began to become fuzzy from hunger. David handed over the little girl promising to see her again very soon. He took Snow’s hand and walked towards the door pulling it open and stepping out into the corridor.

“Bye Mom, Dad”. Emma called cradling the little girl to her chest ready to start to feed. 

“Bye”. The Charming’s called back carefully closing the door behind them. It was only then they notice the disturbance a little way down the corridor with a red haired woman. Mary Margaret frowned clutching her husband's hand in comfort as Victor came stumbling towards them a worried look crossing his face. It didn’t take long for the red-haired woman to stride forward and come to a stop in front of the Charming’s a smirk on her lips. 

“Hi sorry if this is not what you initially thought would happen but I have a big plan for your granddaughter”. Snow glared at the other woman stepping forward ready to face her. Zelena stepped forward holding up her hands ready to attack if necessary. 

“You won’t get passed us”. David puffed out his chest moving in front of his wife ready to take whatever the witch threw at them. Zelena shook her head and lifted her hand, not at all affected by their concern. Suddenly a puff of purple smoke appeared and out of nowhere, Regina came. 

“Stop this before it’s too late and goes too far”. She held up her own hands ready encase the other woman tried anything. 

“Your really going to stand in my way after you spent years trying to tear this family apart?” Zelena questioned slightly taken back by her sister's sudden need to protect the charming family. 

“My my dear sister I think you’ve grown soft”. She smiled widely at the confusion passing over Regina’s face at her comment. “Oh didn’t you know?” Zelena proudly stepped forward closing the gap between her and the trio. “That’s a shame maybe next time we can sit down and have a nice little chat”. She waved her hand through the air knocking the Charming’s and Regina off their feet, taking them by surprise. 

The thought of finally getting the sweet victory was making her body hum and fingertips tingle. She brushed her hands together swiftly moving passed them to collect the key part of her plan. Zelena grabbed the handle of the door and pushed it down ever so slowly hoping they had heard the conversation outside. 

The door opened to reveal Killian stood in the gap blocking the way into the room. She hesitated and lifted her hand off the handle quickly recovering. “Zelena stop this it isn’t the time just yet”. Mr. Gold intervened before the red haired woman could cause any trouble and spoil the whole plan. Killian shifted on the spot glancing to the side at the dark one and what he had to say. It surprised him that he was actually trying to stop the attack instead of letting it go ahead but it chilled him the way the crocodile said it wasn’t time.

Zelena tilted her head to the side her eyes moving towards Mr. Gold clenching her fists quickly losing patients. “How much longer do we have to wait?” She spoke through clenched teeth the sound of her magic starting to crackle filled their ears. 

“Enough now is not the time to discuss this”. The dark one waved his hand through the air and they disappeared in a puff of smoke. Killian let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding until the last of the smoke was gone. 

“Great timing Regina”. David stood holding his hand out to help his wife safely up off the floor. 

“I had no idea she was coming I was actually looking for Henry I thought maybe he would have come here”. Regina crossed her arms over her chest getting straight to the point without all the small talk.

“No we haven’t seen Henry since the other day”. Mary Margaret piped up shooting a worried look at David. 

“This is all we need especially with Pan on the loose”. Regina unfolded her arms and lifted her fingers to her temples rubbing away the ache that was starting in her head.

“We better start looking”. David nodded quickly springing into action turning on the heels of his shoes ready to head back down the corridor. “I suggest for the time being we keep this between us there is no need to worry Emma especially with the new baby”. Killian thought about it for a long minute the last thing he wanted was to worry Emma at a time like this. But it was her son that could quite possibly be lost or taken by the boy who refused to grow up. 

The very thought made his skin crawl there was no way Pan was going to win this time. “Henry’s probably just at the library with Belle”. Mary Margaret placed a hand on the pirate's arm offering some soothing words of comfort to settle his nerves.

“I don’t have time for this”. Regina waved her hand through the air and was gone within seconds. 

“Please keep me, informed love, I’m not sure how long I can keep this from her”. Killian sighed not at all liking this situation hoping it doesn’t turn into something more serious.

“Of course”. He nodded slumping slightly against the door frame putting off going back inside the room for a few more minutes. Mary Margaret strode off down the corridor to catch up with her husband ready to search. Killian pushed off the frame and slipped back into the room hoping maybe Emma was resting so maybe he could put off having to lie. There was no such luck she was still sat upright in the bed cradling the pink bundle of blankets in her arms.

“Hey is everything okay?” He strode across the room coming to a stop at the side of the bed. Emma frowned instantly feeling the tension in the room from the impending answer to the question. Killian took a seat in the uncomfortable wooden chair beside the bed training his eyes on their daughter’s face.

“Zelena arrived with intentions to take our daughter but the crocodile stopped her before she could go ahead”. He paused lifting his eyes to meet the green orbs that made his heart beat quicken and palms go sweaty. There was no way he could hide something like this from her especially when they had grown so close and the trust was beginning to build. “Love there’s something else you should know, Regina came to the hospital just now wanting to know if we had seen Henry”. Emma frowned instantly lost for words in the matter it hurt her that there was nothing she could do right now. 

“Love your mother reassured me that if there's any development she will let us know”. Killian shifted in the seat itching to pull her into his arms and just hold her to soothe away the worries.

“Is this where our happiness goes out of the window?” She shuffled to the edge of the bed carefully trying not to jolt the sleeping baby in her arms. “I hope we find a way through this dark time without anybody getting hurt, I can’t bare to lose my family again”. He leaned forward placing the palm of his hand on the side of her soft cheek.

“I won’t let that happen, tomorrow may be uncertain who knows what it will bring? But one thing for sure love with you I have everything. A happily ever after is the way these stories go”. Emma closed her eyes leaning into his touch and letting his sweet words sink in instantly warming her heart. 

“She needs a name”. She whispered feeling electrical pulses run through her body at the simple touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! please let me know what you think!


	24. Chapter 24

The light of the moon shone through the gap in the blinds casting a light glow in the small hospital room. Emma woke to the sound of shuffling somewhere in the room her mind still cloudy from little sleep she’d had. It only felt like five minutes ago that exhaustion had set in and sent her off into a dreamless place. 

She slowly sat up leaning heavily on her elbow while glancing around the dim room her eyes immediately fell on the cot holding their daughter. A dark silhouette stood perfectly still beside the window caught her attention sending a shiver down her spine. “It’s pointless trying to fight it especially when all you're in for is heartache”. A chilling familiar voice spoke remaining stock still almost like a statue. 

“you're wrong”. Emma half whispered half shouted not wanting to wake the sleeping baby and alert Killian. The person shook their head breaking their statue like pose letting out an eery none humorous laugh.

“We’ll just have to see”. Emma jumped up from the bed ignoring the protest of her still sore body and held out her hand rushing across to the cot. The first priority was to protect their daughter especially after the threats hanging over them at the minute and certain villains in town. 

“Your amateur magic is no match”. She was about to reply when the person disappeared in a puff of green smoke all the while laughing. Emma resisted the urge to resolve into tears at the pressure that kept building up on a daily basis deeming it impossible to see an end anytime in the future. 

The heavy black cloud continued to hang over their heads threatening to burst at any moment. She was really contemplating leaving more and more but the thought of leaving her family behind once again hurt. “Love, is something the matter?” Killian’s voice broke through the haze in her puzzled mind causing her to blink a couple of times.

He quickly jumped off the uncomfortable seat and sprinted over to her instantly sensing something bad. She relaxed her shoulders and dropped her eyes to the now wide awake baby. “One of them was here”. She shuddered and carefully scooped the little girl up in her arms feeling the nerves and worries disappear. 

“It won’t be long until you are both at home safe”. Killian placed a hand on her shoulder wanting to pull his little family close. She didn’t want to push the subject right now not when her hormones were awol so instead she stepped back into his arms leaning her head back onto his chest. 

“What was your mother's name?” Emma gently rocked the little girl taking her small hand in her own and stroking the back. 

“Niamh, you don’t suggest?” She tilted her chin back and smiled answering his question. 

“I think it’s perfect”. Killian grinned widely wrapping both of his arms around her shoulders carefully and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“Hello, Niamh”. The little girl stared at her parents letting out a yawn kicking her chubby legs in the air.

“Come love lets take a seat it’ll be more comfortable”. He led her back over to the bed plumping up one of the pillows for her. Emma slid onto the bed carefully the little girl becoming fussy all of a sudden, her lip starting to waiver. She briefly remembers the advice the nurse gave her the first time she had tried nursing the baby as she unbuttoned her top.

Killian collapsed into one of the plastic chairs a smile playing on his lips at this little girl who although they had only known for a short space of time already held a big piece of his heart. The love he felt just couldn’t be explained it was like pieces of his life was falling into place and the future was set.

All those years ago back in the enchanted forest he never dared think of this kind of life it was all a dream. Killian would treasure each moment shared with his daughter and hope for something more with her mother. He vowed that no body was going to tear this little family apart not some wicked witch or a boy who refused to grow up. 

He stared at the face of the woman he had fallen fast and hard for a short time ago in the Enchanted forest. Never in a million years did he think to fall in love once again especially after Milah’s passing and the revenge he sought. Emma glanced up from Niamh instantly feeling like she was being watched. 

She smiled softly lifting the little girl up carefully resting her head on her shoulder ready to burp her. Killian stood from the chair and leant forward pressing a kiss to her cheek in a moment of impulse. Emma shivered trying to concentrate on patting Niamh’s back. She turned her head and he captured her lips in a tender kiss that lasted for seconds.

The tension in the air was thick as they pulled apart, he rested his head gently on her forehead. “I love you”. Killian whispered placing his good hand on Niamh’s back. Emma let her eyes flutter closed lost for words and utterly speechless.

“It’s okay darling you don’t have to say the words right now. I have plenty of time to wait like I’ve said before, I will follow you to the ends of the earth”. She smiled tears shining in her eyes at the simple act of affection and the words spoken. 

 

Regina opened the car door and stepped out into the dim light of the street peering into the darkness. She had spent the last six hours out searching for Henry hoping to find some clues. There was no place she had left unturned the panic beginning to fill her heart at the thought of what could have happened. 

Regina hadn’t heard from the Charming’s since the hospital visit and the run in with her supposed sister. But she was putting that aside right now there were more important things to think about. Regina slammed the door shut and leant back against the car in defeat letting out a puff of breath.

The sound of hurried footsteps caught her attention immediately she was on guard the magic buzzing in her finger tips. Mary Margaret appeared through the fog a worried expression crossing her face. “Regina, how long have you been here?” She came to a stop in front of the ex-evil queen crossing her arms over her chest. 

“I can’t simply give up I have to find Henry and make sure he is unharmed”. She glared at the other woman not in the mood to be pleasant even if it is her son's grandmother. 

“I know we’re just as worried”. Mary Margaret quickly added sadly trying not to think of the time in Neverland. Regina sighed deeply lifting her hand and rubbing her temples feeling a headache coming on. 

For once why couldn’t there be some peace and quiet in town without one of the residents or her family getting kidnapped. She thought that perhaps Pan had learnt his lesson the last time they defeated him in Neverland, but there was no such luck. 

“Do you have any ideas as to where he could be?” Mary Margaret spoke up cutting into her thought pattern.

“If I did do you really think I would be here?” Regina spat back resisting the urge to glare at the other woman instead fixing her eyes on the concrete road. She did feel a little bit bad for Snow they were all doing their best after all it just wasn’t good enough. Mary Margaret nodded used to the ex-evil queen's sarcastic tone by now from over the years. 

“Help! Help!”. A familiar voice shouted from nearby breaking the awkwardness between the two women. 

“That’s Henry”. Regina sprang forward and sprinted off in the direction of the shout without any second thoughts. Mary Margret was close behind wishing they had something other than Regina’s magic as a form of back up.

They had no clue what they would find upon reaching Henry and his kidnapper. It was all happening too fast in a short space of time especially after weeks of waiting on edge wondering and worrying what was going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N So sorry for the late update I've been working so much with little time to write, Thank you for baring with me. 
> 
> I've also been thinking about making this a series following the seasons up to press but putting a different spin of things what do you think? I would love to hear your thoughts!


	25. Chapter 25

Regina sprinted across the path onto the grass a million thoughts running through her head at the different scenarios. The adrenaline was running high sending her pulse racing mixed in with all the other emotions. If it wasn’t for the sparks of light shooting up into the dark sky and the sound of laughter she might not be able to find them. Peter Pan was stood tall in the grass with a proud look spread across his face and chest puffed out.

“Welcome”. He continued to smile all the while moving his hands through the air in a friendly manner. Regina skidded to a stop resisting the urge to blast the boy who refused to grow into thin air.

“Where is my son?” She spat with venom lacing her voice wanting to get straight to the point not wanting to play any games. Mary Margaret stopped beside the ex-evil queen a couple of seconds later slightly out of breath hoping to have not missed anything. It might have been a good idea to phone for back up she thought while watching the interaction going on in front of her.

Pan was known for playing games they had learned that back in Neverland the hard way but this time they were slightly more clued up. Regina took a step forward raising her hand in the air and clenching her other hand in a fist at her side feeling the magic tingling in her fingertips. Silence fell all around them the only sound is the rustling of the leaves in the trees.

“I suggest you give us some answers before I think nothing of blasting you into pieces”. Regina glared taking another step closer her hand shaking from being so angry.

“Oh, I was just getting started”. Pan pouted clicking his fingers and signaling to one of the lost boys close by. A scruffy looking boy nodded and marched off in the direction of the trees a handmade bow resting on his shoulder. Mary Margaret sighed in relief that the confrontation was resolved without any violence of the kind.

However, she was unsettled by the constant smirk on Pan’s face and how nothing seemed to phase him. The lost boy appeared moments later with Henry trailing behind with his head bowed, eyes downcast. “Henry”. Regina sighed closing the distance between them and reaching out her hand for him.

Henry scowled and shrugged glancing away instead of looking over at Pan for guidance. He smiled turning to the two woman raising an eyebrow for their upcoming questions and queries. “Henry whatever he’s told you it isn’t true, please come with us”. Mary Margaret smiled warmly speaking up before Regina could share her true feelings and spoil any chance they had.

“Sorry, Grams, mom but it’s too late I’ve seen what really matters”. Henry shook his head stopping next to the boy who refused to grow up letting him take over.

“It would seem the true believer doesn’t want to go back with you now, standing back and letting you all be the heroes” Pan chuckled clicking his fingers causing more of the lost boys to appear with weapons.

“You will not win we will stop you once again like we did in Neverland”. He smirked knowing that nothing they say would help the situation. 

“It’s too late”. He crossed his arms over his chest shaking his head already bored with the conversation. Regina took a calming breath not letting her temper get the best of her and moved closer to Henry not breaking eye contact. 

“Henry just think about this before it goes too far and you can’t go back. I’m speaking from experience here I’ve done unimaginable things that I regret doing every day you don’t want that hanging over your head. Please”. She pleaded hoping to finally get through to him before Pan really did get inside his head and change the sweet little boy everybody knew and loved. 

Henry was silent for a couple of minutes staring ahead into his mother eyes trying to perhaps send her a silent message of help. He shook his head and looked to the left towards Pan stepping closer to his side. Regina clenched her teeth and raising her hand conjuring a fireball in the palm of her hand and aiming it at the leader of the lost boys. Pan smirked and clicked his fingers disappearing in a puff of smoke along with Henry and his followers.

“Regina”. Mary Margaret cried sprinting forward and placing a hand on her shoulder. 

“What are we suppose to do sit back and wait until he becomes corrupt by that monster?” She turned towards her stepdaughter with tears in her eyes emotions running high at the minute. Mary Margaret pulled her into her arms wrapping them around her for the first time in a very long time without fearing for her life they were close.

“It’s all going to be okay we will win”. She rubbed her hand up and down her back in a soothing way.

“I’m really not in the mood for your optimism right now”. Regina rolled her eyes letting the tears fall freely not at all afraid of showing emotions for once. Snow smiled pulling away and taking a step back keeping a hand on her arm. 

“Why don’t we go home and work out a plan to resolve this situation”. Regina nodded a light smile on her lips at the support and help on the matter, following her back to the car.

“Do we tell Emma?” Snow frowned taking out the keys to her car really not sure what to really say.

“I don’t know right now I don’t want to worry her especially with their new daughter but I know she will want to be involved with anything concerning Henry”. Regina nodded opening the passenger door and sliding into the seat patiently her head full of so many thoughts. 

Zelena stood from the kitchen chair still seething in anger at the recent events, how Rumple had stopped her from going forward with the plan. She could have been victorious by now and watch her sister fall in defeat along with everything around her. All that was needed to open the time altering portal was that baby which wasn’t all that difficult.

Rumple had failed to answer her questions on why it was too early to act instead he had disappeared once escorting her back to the house. Zelena scowled stepping in front of a wooden cabinet slamming her hand into the hard wood feeling a sting on her palm afterward. 

She glanced up at the shelves spotting a couple of old worn books that held ancient spells from over the years. Zelena lifted her hand and opened the glass door reaching inside she took one of the books and opened the thick back. Just then the sound of footsteps caught her attention she turned her head to see a blonde man stood in the doorway.

“Yes, can I help you?” The man frowned shifting onto each foot nervously.

“I’m at your service ma’am”. He bowed his head waving a hand through the air.

“Wait I recognise you, weren’t you at Oz?” Zelena slammed the book shut and turned her full attention on him now.

“Yes, I was one of your faithful guards”. He went on confidently stepping into the room and crossing his hands across his chest. She smiled widely holding the book up to her chest advancing forward quickly. 

“So you can help me”. Immediately a plan formed in her head at moving things along faster, without question Zelena waved her hand through the air sending a stream of green smoke towards the man. He flinched back slightly until the magic hit him and the change began.

“I want you to become close to Emma Swan well as close as you can then when the time is right attack”. Zelena raised her chin proudly an evil smile crossing her lips, that would show Rumple that she wasn’t going to sit around and wait for his orders.

“Of course”. He nodded smiling also before transforming into one of the flying monkeys like her other minions were. 

“Excellent”. Zelena cackled clapping her hands together in excitement at the new development in her plan now. The monkey cried out a war cry flapping its wings while hovering in the air above the ground. She smirked waving her hand through the air causing the beast to return to human form. “Why didn’t I think of this sooner?” The man panted slightly out of breath beads of sweat formed on his brow from the sudden transformation.

“What was your name?” Zelena wandered back across the room towards one of the counters were a large glass bottle stood along with two glasses. She lifted up the heavy glass bottle and pulled off the cork, tipping and pouring the liquid into one of the glasses. 

“Walsh”. He smiled maniacally ducking further into the room making his way over to her and pouring himself a glass of the amber coloured liquid. “Cheers here’s to your victory”. Walsh grinned clicking his glass against hers in a celebratory way.

“With or without Rumple's help”. Zelena added before downing the liquid in one go feeling the instant burn as it slipped down her throat warming her insides. 

“I will do everything in my power to make sure they play right into your hands”. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist pulling her close and breathing close to her ear. 

“I’m I interrupting something?” A familiar sarcastic bored voice spoke from across the room sending the tension high. Zelena scowled stepping away from Walsh and going to refill her glass for the courage.

“You are not needed here”. She spat glaring at the dark one with hatred letting him know that his help was far from needed there. It was not unknown to her of how the dark one could screw you over in an instant, hell he had done it to her before. Yet here she was trusting him to help her with her plan to final victory well not anymore she could do this alone and still succeed. 

“Are you sure about that?” Mr. Gold leaned heavily on his cane shooting her a challenging look.

“Yes, you lost out on the chance when you decided to stop me at the hospital”. He shook his head resisting the urge to laugh at her antics and how they always come begging in the end. 

“Very well I have my own plans”. Without another world, Mr. Gold waves his hand and disappeared in a puff of smoke putting an end to the conversation. Zelena shrugged and went back to drinking not at all phased by Mr. Gold. She simply poured another glass and let the alcohol take over her clouding her senses for the time being or until it really mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	26. Chapter 26

The sound of footsteps approaching the front door followed by keys fumbling in the lock echoed off the walls. Shortly after the wooden door slowly opened to reveal David followed shortly behind by an exhausted Emma and Killian. 

She glanced around tiredly walking down the hallway towards the stairs ready to lay Niamh down in her new cot. What she didn’t see was an excited Mary Margaret lurking in the kitchen ready to pounce on the couple. 

“Thanks, mate”. Killian thanked the Prince unaware of anything that was planned by the royals for their return home with the little girl. To say he was shocked when a voice shouted out surprise was a big understatement, to say the least. Emma flinched quickly spinning around on the heels of her shoes immediately on alert clutching the carrier tightly in her hand. 

“Mom?” She gasped loudly not really in the mood or frame of mind to entertain that afternoon. Mary Margaret sprang into action moving quickly across the room to see her granddaughter. Regina stood beside the kitchen table shaking her head at the other woman’s antics. The table had been set out with varies bowls of food, napkins and a couple of balloons, a freshly baked cake finished off the display set neatly in the middle.

“Maybe this wasn’t your best idea why don’t we put it on hold until tomorrow?” Regina suggested raising an eyebrow at Snow for her to understand now wasn’t exactly the time. Emma leaned against the banister instantly feeling bad for her mother who had gone to so much trouble to arrange something for their homecoming.

An hour or two surely wouldn’t hurt plus she was eager to learn an update on the whole Henry situation. So with a push off the wooden banister, she proceeded forward into the kitchen placing the carrier cot onto one of the stools. “It’s fine”. Emma spoke up quickly before Regina could interject once again in a more forceful manner. In the hallway, Killian and David slowly made their way into the room finishing their conversation instantly when they were greeted by silence.

“Is everything okay?” David searched his daughters face swiftly moving on to his wife’s for some answers. Emma gave a small smile and nodded as Niamh kicked her legs announcing her presence by letting out a cry. Snow rushed forward eager for a cuddle off the little girl forgetting her previous plans.

She carefully unbuckled Niamh from the car seat and lifted her up into her arms. “Does she have a name yet?” Snow smiled at the wide awake baby rocking her gently in her arms going to take a seat on the nearest chair. Killian shifted keeping his eyes on Niamh unsure whether it was the right time to reveal their daughter's name. 

“Of course we’ll have to arrange a naming ceremony”. David butted in sending a couple of shocked looks his way if anyone it would usually be Snow to suggest such a thing. David, of course, wanted to make up for lost time by giving his granddaughter everything that their own daughter didn’t get to have. The future was maybe still uncertain but he would do everything in his power to make sure the family stayed together.

Their old saying coming to mind about always finding each other through the hard times. It still very much applied even after all these years in Storybooke apart, they found a way to be a family. Emma rolled her eyes resisting the urge to glare at her father for bringing up the subject at all. David shrugged swiftly moving across the room to stand behind his wife who was more focused on the baby.

“So any news on Henry?” She changed the subject wanting to know the update on her son and his whereabouts. The expression on Regina’s face gave her all the information she needed.

“For now Pan has the upper hand”. Regina sighed sadly trying not to think about the lies Pan was feeding him and the lost boys.

“We need to find a way to get him back onto the good side”.Mary Margaret added keeping her eyes on the little girl instead of looking up. Emma nodded aware of Killian’s presence behind her instantly feeling an calming effect. It was a scary possibility that somebody actually had that effect on her after so long.

She welcomed the feeling especially thinking about all the years alone and only looking out for herself. It kinda scared her how fast she was falling for the pirate even after their rough start.

Oh, how things had changed drastically from hating each other to having a one night stand that resulted in their daughter. If she was asked to change one thing there wasn’t one that came to mind considering the first time she thought it was love with Neal. 

“Or we could blast that kid once and for all”. Regina smiled widely at the suggestion side glancing at her stepdaughter for a reaction at the straightforward action.

“Emma there has to be another way”. Mary Margaret scolded her daughter looking up from the little girl in her arms. 

“Yeah, and where did that get us last time?” Emma added not backing down and agreeing with her mother for once.

“I agree, I mean maybe not you because of your daughter but we really do need to act fast”. Regina raised her voice standing from the table dancing her fingertips along the top. 

“No I want to help”. Emma frowned arguing her point on wanting to help save her son from the boy who refused to grow. She bit her lip nervously trying to stop the wave of emotions rushing over her.

“I think it’s time to go”. Regina announced making a point to head in the direction of the door. Niamh started to cry her face scrunched up and legs kicking through the air. Mary Margaret rocked the little girl whispering words of comfort trying to get her to calm down.

“Snow I think it’s time we went also”. David stepped aside letting Killian pass by to carefully take Niamh soothing her instantly. 

“I’ll phone you tomorrow mom and maybe we can arrange something”. Snow nodded following her husband out of the kitchen and down the hall to the front door. 

“If there’s anything at all don’t hessite to ring and we’ll be over”. She added slipping into her jacket and stepping out into the wintery weather.

“Thanks mom”. Emma stood at the door watching as the trio disappeared down the path and through the gate. She turned away a couple of minutes later closing the door with her foot puffing out a sigh of relief. 

“I think the little lass could either be hungry or tired”. Killian who had gained more confidence in himself holding the little girl appeared underneath the archway to the kitchen. Emma smile sleepily wishing a camera was handy to capture the scene in front of her of the once fearless Captain Hook.

“Should we go up then”. Quickly they both climbed the stairs and headed in the direction of Niamh’s new nursery. Killian flicked on the light handing the wiggling little girl over to her mother. Emma padded over to the rocking chair taking a seat and positioning Niamh in her arms.

“Do you wish me to leave?” She unbuttoned her shirt and held the little girl up to her breast as she latched on.

“No, it's just as much your home”. Killian smiled perching himself on the edge of a handmade toy box next to the chair. 

“I haven’t really had the chance to give this to her but I wandered into the shop and saw this it's nothing much”. He lifted his hand and tucked it into the pocket of his leather jacket bringing out a teddy bear complete with a multicoloured eye patch and a neckerchief. 

“I'd have liked to see the fearless pirate captain buying a kid's soft toy”. Emma smirked excepting the toy and placing it in Niamh’s waving hands.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes watching the little girl pull away and stare amazed at the pirate teddy. She wrapped her tiny fist tightly around the leg of the soft toy refusing to let go. Killian chuckled resting his good hand on her back as Niamh was lifted up for burping.

A little while later Emma was laying Niamh down in her new cot still clutching the teddy in her hand. The new parents each leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to the little girl's forehead wishing her sweet dreams. Emma set up the baby monitor and wound up the mobile hanging above the cot so it was playing a soothing tune. 

She padded across the room and switched off the light slowly pulling the door too. There was a brief moment of silence until Emma reached over and took Killian’s hand leading him down the hall to their room. They soon fell into a comfortable silence while they each undressed and slipped beneath the covers setting the baby monitor on the side table. 

It surprised Killian when he rested his good arm over her waist that Emma didn’t pull away instead relaxing back. “Goodnight love”. He whispered pressing a soft kiss to her cheek letting the warmth lull him to sleep. 

The following day Emma was woke up by the sound of cries coming from the baby monitor beside her. She threw the covers back and slipped from the warm confines of the bed with a sigh. It had certainly been a rough first night with Niamh waking up nearly every two hours.

Killian had been a really big help throughout the night insisting on staying up with her for company and support. Emma tiredly slipped her feet into the fluffy slippers and padded across the room towards the door sneaking out into the hall. She didn’t want to wake Killian after all he deserved some rest, especially with the restless night. 

Emma rushed into the nursery scooping up the little girl into her arms trying to soothe her cries. She rocked her gently going to take a seat in the rocking chair ready to feed her. A little bit later on Emma wandered into the kitchen Niamh safely tucked up in her carrier cot fed and changed. Killian was stood at the cooker apron tied around his body frying some eggs in a large pan. 

“Hey, something smells good”. She placed the carrier on one of the chairs and took a seat beside her. A knock on the door echoed down the hall gaining their attention immediately. Emma jumped up off the seat striding swiftly down the hall and unlocking the front door expecting to see her mom on the other side. 

It was a big shock to see a blonde haired man with a bunch of flowers in his arms. “Oh hello I’m sorry for the intrusion but I just moved to town and thought I should drop by to make a good impression to the residences”. Emma nodded leaning against the doorframe and crossing her arms listening to him.

“I’m Walsh”. He stuck out his hand politely shifting onto each foot nervously yet there was a confidence about him.

“Hi, Emma the town sheriff”. She placed her hand into his shaking it for a couple of minutes. As they pulled away Walsh held up the flowers for her to take. “Thanks”. Emma excepted the flowers pushing off the frame to a standing position.

“I’ll be seeing you around then”. He turned swiftly turned around and headed back down the pathway. She went back inside to be met by Killian who was hovering in the hall curiously. 

“It was a new neighbor”. He nodded holding out her phone in his good hand. 

“Your mother called wanting to know if we were available to meet her at the diner for breakfast”. Emma rolled her eyes taking the phone out of his hand and redialling the number, placing the flowers on the side table. 

“Grab Niamh’s bag”. She called while waiting for her mother to answer the phone. Killian swiftly lifted the pan off the hob and placed it safely on the metal draining board beside the sink to cool. 

He quickly made sure the cooker was off before jogging towards the stairs and darting up to retrieve Niamh's bag. A couple of minutes later Killian reappeared and the little family was ready to go out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	27. Chapter 27

Emma pulled up at the side of the road around the corner from the diner a heavy feeling settling in her heart like when you're going to be told some bad news. It had all of a sudden hit her on the drive into town quickly invading her thoughts blanking everything else out. The silence in the car didn’t help very much but she was at a loss of what to actually say. 

She bit her lip nervously the anxiety heavy in her chest, weighing her down making it hard to breathe or move. Killian who was sat beside her in the passenger seat quickly noticed this change in her and turned to face her reaching out his good hand. “Love is something bothering you?” Emma took in a raggedy breath letting him take her hand in his and squeeze it reassuringly letting her know he was there. 

She hiccuped tears rolling down her cheeks and dropping into her lap all the emotions getting the better of her. It was impossible to form any kind of words that describe her sudden breakdown. He frowned shifting in the seat and reached across wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close to his side. Emma melted into his warm embrace feeling the tears instantly dissolve into nothing more then her having a dysfunctional moment. 

“If it’s too much we could always go home, love”. She turned her head and rested back onto his chest breathing in the scent of the ocean and spice. A warm comfortable feeling rushed over her reminding her that it was okay to fall in love once again. Finally after all these years of being all alone and scared of love even building a wall around her heart blocking anybody out who was trying to get close. 

Especially after the heartbreak when she was a native teen who didn’t know any better and would do anything to impress. It still troubled her even after all these years of shutting herself off and throwing herself into work instead of tangling herself up with love. Now however if she let herself things might change and she would more than likely form a new prospecting on the whole idea of learning to love and be loved once again.

“No it’s fine sorry I was just having a moment I guess”. Emma tilted her head back and stared into his sparkling ocean blue eyes feeling her heart begin to speed up. Killian very slowly not wanting to scare her moved closer pressing his chapped rough lips to her soft ones. She let her eyes flutter closed enjoying the moment while it lasted and not once feeling regret for the sudden shift in their relationship.

He gently rested his forehead on hers shifting his bad arm and pulling her closer if possible in the small space of the bug. Niamh chose that moment to let out a little cry just to remind them that she was still present in her car seat at the back of the car. Emma smirked opening her eyes and pulling away turning her head to check on Niamh.

“We better go before my mom phones to see where we're at”. Killian nodded retracting back into his seat and releasing the belt going to open the car door. She reached out her hand and grabbed the messenger bag from the floor before slipping out of the car and pulling the seat back to get the carrier cot.

He quickly strode forward and offered to take either the bag or cot to make things easier. A light drizzle started and the wind began to blow causing the couple to work fast and head in the direction of the diner before the heavens opened. When they reached the door Killian quickly stepped forward and opened it for Emma to enter first. 

She glanced around the crowded diner spotting Mary Margaret, David and Regina sat in their usual spot in a booth. He followed her weaving in and out of the tables and stopping in front of the group dropping the messenger bag to the floor. Snow quickly jumped up eager to see her granddaughter once again, instantly cooing at her. 

Emma rolled her eyes and handed over the carrier cot to her mother to fuss over the little girl. She slumped into the seat with a sigh connecting eyes with a stony-faced Regina giving nothing away. There was a moment of silence between everyone, not knowing what to say or do it quickly became awkward. It was a few more minutes of silence until Ruby appeared with a black tray in her hand ready to take their orders.

“Hey, when did you get back?” Emma perked up leaning her arms onto the table curiously, aware that the she-wolf had taken a small vacation nobody knowing where too. Ruby smirked holding the tray out and placing a hand on her hip. 

“I guess it was time to come back”. She shrugged unfazed by the question dipping her hand into the pocket of her skirt and bringing out a notepad. Emma nodded a knowing smile on her lips biting her tongue to ask further questions on the matter.

“So do you guys want the usual or is it something different?” Ruby went on sliding the pen out of her hair ready to write down their order. 

“The usual”. Emma laughed glancing towards the others for any protests or objections on her decision. David nodded eying his wife who was too transfixed in the baby to hear anything anybody else said.

“Coming right up”. Ruby quickly jotted something down on the pad and turned on her heels marching off. Regina coughed letting her eyes roam around the group of people in front of her.

“We have come up with a solution for the problem but you might not agree”. She leaned forward clasping her hands together on the surface of the table. Emma blinked awaiting patiently for the ex-evil queen to go on and elaborate on the matter. Regina took a deep breath glancing sideways at the Charming’s for their support. Snow looked up from fussing over Niamh and nodded her agreement for her to go on.

“I have found a book in which there is a potion that if I maintain all the right ingredients will send us all back”. Regina trailed off studying the saviour's reaction to the news. “But there is a catch those who were born in this world will be left behind without any memories of us all”. Emma frowned clenching her fists in her lap and biting her lip nervously. “It might help with our current villain problem and stop the kidnapping of your daughter”. She shook her head feeling tears prick her eyes once again everything becoming overwhelming all of a sudden.

“I need some air”. Killian stood from the seat letting her slip out behind him and reach out her hands for the little girl. Snow quietly handed Niamh over and watched as her daughter marched off towards the back of the diner. Killian went to follow her but Snow shook her head thinking that she should be the one to talk to her daughter.

He nodded and sat back down not wanting to deprive the royals of this moment. It didn’t take much for Snow to find Emma sat in the living room of the B&B talking to Niamh. She slowly wandered into the room and took a seat on one of the sofas opposite her quietly.

There was silence for a few minutes the only sound was the crackling of the open fire. “I know it won’t be easy but we will find a way to be together once again we always do”. Snow shuffled to the edge of the seat reaching out her hand for her to take.

“I can’t mom…” Emma trailed off tears starting to trickle down her cheeks and fall to the floor. “I can’t put them through that what if it took years for us all to be together again he would miss her growing up. It would be history repeating itself and I just can’t it already took this long for me to find my family. I don’t want that for her I hoped you of all people would understand that”. 

Niamh waved her arms through the air closing her little fists around a strand of Emma’s long hair. Snow nodded feeling tears prick at her own eyes from her daughter's words hearing all the hurt from all those years ago. “I do Emma I really do and I’m sure there's another solution we will work it out”. She sniffed and got to her feet moving to sit beside her placing an arm around her. 

“Thanks, mom”. Emma laid her head on her shoulder making the most of the comfort of her mother.

“Sssh, it’s going to be okay”. Snow moved the palm of her hand up and down her arm. “Should we go back and have something to eat?” She pulled away reaching out her hand and letting the little girl curl her free hand around a finger.

“Can we just sit here for a little while longer”. Emma whispered watching as the little girl's eyes slowly began to close with tiredness.

“Of course”. Snow smiled softly treasuring the moments with her daughter and granddaughter. “If I knew you felt so strongly about it I wouldn’t have gone along with the suggestion”. She sighed deeply releasing her finger from Niamh's and gently stroking her soft cheek.

“She reminds me so much of you at this age from what I saw anyways”. The love in the room was very apparent and circled around the small family catching up on long lost times. Killian appeared in the doorway a little smile on his lips at the scene before him. All the worry was for nothing, of course, it was resolved easily and they would soon learn of the outcome. He turned on the heels of his boots and made his way back towards the diner.

“I really wish things would have been different but then I think about other things and I’m glad they went that way”. Emma smiled realising it wasn’t only her mother sat next to her but the friend she had made when arriving in Storybrooke. “I love you mom”. She smiled not even bothering to wipe away the tears in her eyes at the happiness she felt inside. Snow tilted her chin and pressed a kiss to her cheek to show her appreciation and love.

“Come on let's go back”. Emma laughed pulling away and carefully going to stand not wanting to jolt Niamh awake. Snow followed swiping the back of her hand over her eyes to wipe away the tears.

She went to link her arm through her daughters pulling her towards the doorway. They made their way through to the diner and took their place at the table with the others. Regina lifted the coffee cup up and took a sip keeping her eyes trained on the newcomers.

“Well?” She broke the silence wanting to get straight to the point.

“We’ve decided against it”. Snow spoke up taking a seat beside her husband and joining their hands underneath the table.

“Are you kidding me?” Regina spat glancing around the table for somebody to back her up. “What about Henry?” She glared clenching her fists to stop the sparks of magic escaping.

“There has to be another way”. Snow spoke up catching her daughter's eye and letting her know that she wasn’t going back on her promise.

“Time is running thin the longer we wait the more they have the upper hand”. Regina argued slamming her hands down on the surface of the table to make a point. She stood from the chair and stormed off out of the diner a gust of wind blowing open from the open door. Killian blinked at the outburst turning towards his love for answers.

“I can’t put her through that and know for sure it would only be a couple of years”. He smiled and leaned forward pressing his lips to hers in a soft quick kiss.

“It’s going to be okay”. He whispered pulling her close just in case it was too much to handle. 

“There has to be another way especially if you're not interested in Regina’s solution”. David spoke up pulling his wave closer to his side and resting an arm on her back. Emma smiled leaning into the pirate's touch and seeking comfort not really caring who was watching them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	28. Chapter 28

It was a cold frosty November morning the bright sun sat high in the clear sky causing the icy ground to glisten in the light. Emma sat in the wooden rocking chair beside the window in the nursery with a sleepy Niamh in her arms. Three months had passed since her decision to not take Regina up on her offer of sending all her family back to the Enchanted forest leaving her in this world. Snow had been a big help to her over the past couple of months offering support or help in any way. 

At first she hadn’t quite fully understood why her daughter was so against the idea but now things made sense. Snow had agreed to the idea without fully thinking about the consequences and the effects it may have on them all. At least once a week maybe twice they met up either at the loft or Emma’s house for coffee, where they properly talked things over like old times. 

Sometimes even Regina would join them wanting to make amends with the two women and actually have friends instead of enemies. Although Killian still did work on his ship David offered him a post at the station just while Emma was with Niamh. That didn’t stop Emma from strapping Niamh into her car seat and doing patrols of the town to try and spot anything out of the ordinary.

On a couple of occasions she spotted things out of the blue but thought it was maybe Pan playing mind games. The mistake was going to investigate to find nothing there but a piece of cloth or item of clothing. Emma collected up the pieces thinking maybe it could be used for clues to finding Henry. 

Of course, Regina had examined the cloth to try and find any hidden magic or any way of using it to track their son. It seemed like Pan was trying to make it easy for them or simply a way of messing with their heads. If Emma was being completely honest along with Regina they were at the ends of their tethers just wanting this nightmare to end. 

Then on top of all that Zelena planned to take their daughter to use for god knows what putting them on even more alert. It was all very tiring and stressful trying to keep up to speed and putting special measures in place to ensure the little girl's safety. The witch hadn’t been sighted in town since her appearance at the hospital when Niamh was born. 

Emma was brought out of her distance thoughts by a knocking at the front door. She stood from the rocking chair wrapping the blanket around Niamh and placing her down in the crib. The little girl made a small sound of protest of being placed back down out of the comfort of her mother's arms.

Emma watched her for a couple of minutes a smile playing on her lips at the little miracle still unable to believe she was actually here. What she didn’t hear was the front door being opened and footsteps running up the stairs. It wasn’t until the door to the nursery was flung open that she noticed somebody’s presence. Emma turned around to see Walsh stood in the doorway with a large grin on his face.

She stepped in front of the crib sensing a really bad feeling about this. Over the past couple of months, Walsh had been dropping by quite a lot when she was alone with Niamh, they had become somewhat friends. 

They enjoyed a cup of coffee and a chat about nothing in particular simply enjoying each others company. At first, it set her on edge that this man was calling over so often with flowers and sometimes biscuits, she still wasn’t all that comfortable with it. 

“Good you’re here”. Walsh spoke confidently taking a step further into the room a visible change beginning to happen to him. 

“What do you want?” Emma spat clenching her fists refusing to back down at any cost.

“I thought you would know by now, I also have a promise to keep”. He doubled over in pain the sound of clothing ripping and bones cracking echoed off the walls. Niamh let out a cry kicking her legs and waving her arms through the air at the sudden noise in the room.

“Why don’t you make this easier on yourself by handing the baby over now”. Walsh shouted before transforming into what can only be described as a flying monkey. 

“Not gonna happen”. Emma shouted over the noise of the screeching from the beast in front of her. The monkey flapped its wings swiftly moving across the room swiping its arms at her the long nails catching her shoulder. She gasped lifting her hand up and batting at the advancing beast hoping to hold it back. 

The force of the wings sent ornaments crashing to the ground and picture frames off the wall creating more noise. Emma glared at Walsh and lunged forward attacking the monster automatically going into protective mother mode. Walsh thought nothing of knocking her to the floor advancing on the infant.

“No!” She shouted raising her hand to find a flash of light shooting out of the palm of her hand and knocking the monkey off balance. He quickly recovered and turned his head sharply towards her ready to attack and finish her off. Emma clenched her eyes shut and focused on all her internal rage causing more light to come out of her hand. 

The flying monkey screamed in rage and continued to swoop at her hoping to stop her. She filtered her rage the bright light shooting out of her palms aiming at the beast eventually causing him to be nothing more than dust. Niamh cried loudly at the noise instantly wanting her parent's comfort. Emma quickly recovered and stood up reaching into the crib and scoping the little girl up into her arms.

“Ssssh it’s okay” She whispered sliding to the floor in a heap holding her close to her chest safely. The nursery was a complete wreck but Emma didn’t care as long as her little girl was safe. That was how Regina found her a couple of minutes later a mixture of confusion and worry on her face.

“Emma what happened?” she glanced around the room stepping over some fallen photo-frames and other things. Emma wrapped the blanket around Niamh securely and stood on shaky legs.

“Zelena sent her pet to take Niamh”. She rubbed her hand up and down the little girls back more to calm her own nerves than anything. Regina frowned having hoped to talk to the woman who was insisting they were sisters before she went ahead with her plans.

Maybe she thought it would change her mind if she reached out and offered a chance to help her in the right direction. After all, if it wasn’t for her son plus the help of the Charming’s then Regina would quite frankly still be on the wrong side. Each day that passed a little bit of the revenge she sought so long ago went away leaving room for forgiveness and even love.

“I know this may seem hard to hear but we have to put that aside for the minute, I'm not saying nothing is going to be done about it. But right now I have news on the whereabouts of Henry”. Regina spoke softly wanting to get her point across without it being taken the wrong way.

Emma thought for a few seconds continuing to move her hand on the little girls back staring into space. “Okay, but it'll need to make a quick stop at my parents”. She nodded stepping over some clutter and grabbing a bag beside the drawers and slinging it over her shoulder.

“Who was it?” Regina asked curiously as they left the room and headed down the hall.

“Walsh you know the guy who was hanging around here a lot, he turned into a monkey”. Emma sighed carefully descending the stairs and marching towards the door grabbing her keys and jacket.

“How did you manage to defeat the beast?” She rolled her eyes knowing this question was bound to come up, it was maybe for the better.

“I guess I have magic”. Emma shrugged hoping the ex-evil queen will be able to help her control this power inside of her.

“Oh really?” Regina asked quite surprised to learn this new fact about the saviour, it would seem she had a lot of work to do. That was if she required her help in learning new ways of controlling her magic and improving her skills. Emma unlocked her car climbing inside and placing Niamh down in her car seat and buckling her in.

Regina slid into the front seat and waited patiently resisting the urge to tap her foot. She gently placed the teddy on the now sleeping little girls arms and retracted into the driver's seat. A couple of minutes later the old car jerked to life and set off down the road towards town. 

There was the silence that followed each woman to their own thoughts on the matter at hand. A little while later Emma pulled up in front of the loft quickly jumping out and throwing the seat back. She unclipped the car seat from the back and lifted it out grabbing the messenger bag also.

“Don’t be too long we don’t want it to be too late”. Regina called just as the door was being closed leaving her alone. Emma nodded and hurried off in the direction of the door leading up to the loft really hoping that she could make a quick exit. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to explain it would just take too long to go through all the details and they didn’t have much time.

She jogged up the stairs and walked through the door spotting Mary Margaret sat on the sofa reading a book. “Hey, mom could you watch Niamh?” Emma marched towards an empty seat and placed the car seat down sliding the messenger bag off her shoulder. Snow smiled widely and closed her book setting it down beside her before getting to her feet.

“Of course”. She carefully unbuckled the little girl from the seat and scooped her up.

“I’ll explain everything later but I have to go”. Emma stepped forward and placed a kiss on Niamh’s head reluctant to leave her but knowing it was essential and important to helping Henry. It didn’t surprise her one bit that her mother started asking her questions before she’d made it out of the door.

Emma sighed and gave a lame answer quickly shooting out into the hall and down the stairs. She rushed towards the bug and pulled the door open sliding into the driver's seat. “Maybe this is a bad idea leaving her here especially after being attacked by Walsh’. Regina turned to face the other women a frown on her face. 

“This is the only chance we may get to help Henry and stop Pan, Niamh is in safe hands here”. She tried to reassure the saviour without sounding too harsh. Emma nodded and started up the engine pulling away from the side of the road and following Regina’s directions out of town.

She clutched the wheel tightly trying not to think about all the possibilities driving herself mad. Sometime later the old bug jerked to a stop at the side of the road near the edge of the forest. Emma cut the engine and reached over to the glove compartment unlocking it and searched inside for the spare gun she carried around for emergencies.

Regina raised an eyebrow in question and shook her head deciding it was better not to know. She slid out of the seat and walked around the car towards a hidden path leading down into the woods. Emma followed closed behind the gun tucked away in the belt of her jeans.

They walked in silence now and again scanning the bushes for any signs of the lost boys or Pan’s tricks. The tension in the air was thick with anticipation and not really knowing what to expect. As the two women drew closer to the clearing in which Pan and the lost boys were hiding they prepared themselves. 

Emma placed her hand on the gun ready to take action if the kid tried anything. Very slowly they advanced forward watching their steps for any traps he may have set ready for them. It was quiet in the clearing too quiet for the saviour and ex-evil queen’s liking.

“This doesn’t feel right at all”. Regina whispered catching sight of a blurred figure moving fast along the outskirts of the clearing. “Enough with the games”. She shouted the sound echoing around the stone that filled the large space. A couple of minutes of complete silence the only sound being the birds tweeting in the trees that were until Pan appeared in a puff of smoke. 

“Ladies, what do I owe the pleasure?” Peter smirked widely crossing his arms not bothered by the two women’s arrival. It wasn’t long until the lost boys appeared out of their hiding places behind the rocks Henry being one of them.

“Henry”. Emma shouted raising her hand towards the boy who refused to grow old not wanting her son to follow in his footsteps. Henry frowned staring at both of his mothers helplessly trying to resist the urge to follow orders from Pan. Regina shot the saviour a look of deep understanding in her eyes, she raised her own hand and prepared to attack.

“I wouldn’t do something you will regret later on”. Peter spoke confidently puffing out his chest proudly unfazed by their intentions. Without anymore said Emma let go of the magic bubbling inside of her and shot it straight at the boy. Regina raised her own hand magic freely flowing out of the palm of her hand hitting the target.

It didn’t surprise them at all that Mr. Gold appeared in a flash of light an understanding look crossing his face for once. “Stop!”. He held up both of his hands the dark one ones magic more powerful then both of their magic combined. Both Emma and Regina stumbled backward in shock and amazement at the man's actions.

“Let me handle this, you take the boy”. Mr. Gold strode over to Pan and placed a hand on his shoulder filtering his dark magic onto the boy. Emma shot a look over her shoulder at Regina and held out her hand to her son desperately. Henry stared in utter shock and confusion at the scene unfolding in front of him.

He quickly took off towards his two mothers out of the lost boys reach them being too busy with their leader. Pan let out an almighty scream throwing his head back as the power drained out of his body instantly. Emma threw her arms around Henry not daring to look back at the horrifying scene.

“Let’s go home”. Regina pulled her son into her arms rubbing her hands up and down his back comforting. They turned in the direction of the path leading back towards the road. The ex-evil queen glanced over her shoulder just as Pan crumbled to the floor in a lifeless heap. She shook her head not at all feeling sorry for the boy and what eventually came to him.

That didn’t matter now their son was safe and on the right side and that demon boy was dealt with. It was a weight off all of their minds hopefully they could move forward and carry on with their lives. They made their way safely back to the car deciding to meet up at the loft with the rest of the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go until the next story in the series! Thank you for reading!


	29. Chapter 29

An old farmhouse stood at the top of a grassy hill now covered with a thick layer of snow. David’s old pick up truck came to a stop at the bottom of the dirt road leading up to the house. Killian slid out of the passenger seat and glanced around curiously at the surroundings wondering where to begin.

It was quite an isolated location perfect for somebody not wanting to be found and plotting something big. If it wasn’t for the outlaws who lived in the woods stumbling onto the property and coming across magically activities going on in the barn then Killian would be none the wiser.

As of late he had been helping out at the station hoping to get to the bottom of what was going on in town with the current villain situation. Even the smallest of things reported they were checking it out just in case it was linked and helped find a way to stop the worse from happening. 

“Ready?” David interrupted his thoughts appearing at the front of the truck patting his pocket to make sure everything was in order. Killian nodded and followed the prince up the dirt path towards the farmhouse. “You take a look around the back and I’ll check the front see if anybody’s home”. David stated as they trekked through the snow moving closer to the house by keeping low so they wouldn’t be seen.

“If you spot anything out of the ordinary ring me once on the phone”. Killian nodded patting his pocket for the device checking it was inside, trying to recall his brief lesson weeks ago. That was certainly an afternoon to remember filled with frustration as he tried to grasp the concept of this strange device used for communicating.

He smiled to himself for a couple of minutes turning and walking off in the opposite direction around the side of the house. There wasn’t much of a garden just a thin strip of grass leading down to small stream flowing out into the woods. Killian trampled through the snow climbing the wooden steps up onto the back porch and peering through one of the dark windows. 

The room was dark a couple of pieces of furniture was dotted around it didn’t look like anybody lived or used it very often. He stepped away from the window and was about to stride towards the door when a piercing cry filled the air. It sounded very much familiar sending chilling shivers down his spine routing him to the spot.

The very thought of his daughter in danger made the blood coursing through his veins boil. Killian clenched his fist and swiftly turned on the heels of his boots marching back towards the steps. David came skidding to a stop near the corner of the house his phone clenched in his hand tightly. 

“We have to go”. Killian all but shouted at the prince his anger getting the better of him.

“There’s something you should know, Emma’s just been on the phone somebody’s taken Niamh”. David spoke quickly slipping his phone into the pocket of his jacket. He was about to continue but was cut off by another loud cry. 

“Come on”. Killian sprinted passed him eager to find out what was going on and solve the problem.

“You don’t think?” He continued to run towards the cries the thud of his heart vibrating in his ears and adrenaline pumping through his body. The world was passing him by in a blur the only thought going through his mind was to get to the source of the crying. Killian ran through the trees not really knowing where he was heading exactly.

It didn’t even register in his mind what he would do when he reached the correct place or what action could be taken. He pushed through the trees stumbling slightly over his feet reaching out his good hand to stop from falling over onto the dirty ground. Ahead there was a large field with an open barn in the middle the grass was clear of any snow.

The loud cries once again cut through the air like a knife sending chilling shivers down his spine. Now that he was a father everything was different the need to protect this little person was imprinted on his heart and nothing could change that ever. Killian sprinted up the field towards the barn seeing nothing but a open space, a large circle was calved into the ground ready for whatever ritual there was to perform.

“Stop! Stop! whatever it is your planning”. He shouted loudly it echoing off the trees the anger getting the better of him not at all in the mood. There was a puff of green smoke a basket appearing in the circle catching his attention straight away making him rush forward. In the handmade wooden basket, there was a colourful blanket with Niamh gently placed in the middle half wrapped up.

Killian crouched down reaching into the basket sliding his good hand underneath the little girl and lifting her into his arms safely. “Hello, little love”. He whispered placing a kiss in her soft hair breathing in her sweet scent. “Sssh darling I’ve got you”. What he didn’t see was another flash of green smoke followed by the appearance of Zelena with a large smirk on her face.

“Hello again”. She stepped closer to them raising her hands in the air summoning her pets ready to attack. Killian frowned trying to contain the anger inside of him putting a little distance between them. 

“Whatever your planning you need to stop before it’s too late, you will be stopped”. He spat with venom in his voice suddenly there was a loud screech cutting through the air followed by the sound of wings flapping. Killian gasped falling backwards onto the hard ground in shock Niamh letting out a little cry of shock.

The flying monkey screeched loudly and advanced on them leaving no room for escape. He quickly leaped forward and gently placed the little girl down in the basket out of the way of the monkey. It wasn’t long before the beast became inpatient and swooped down slashing its long claws through the skin of his arm.

“Hey!”. David shouted grabbing his gun from its pouch on the belt of his pants ready. Just then another of the beasts came flying into view heading straight for the prince.

“As much fun as this is I really must go ahead with my plans and there's nothing you can do”. Zelena cackled throwing her head back and moving towards the basket chanting some words. Killian and David struggled to fight off the flying monkey without any weapons only the use of their hands and feet.

It wasn’t very long until they were both outnumbered and unable to band together to fight the beasts off, it began to look glum. The ground in which the circle covered began to come alive with bright yellow light. “Zelena!”. A loud breathless voice shouted out from across the field frantically trying to stop the transition going ahead. The wicked witch glanced up unfazed by the interruption a large smile crossing her face at the arrival of her sister.

“Sis you’ve just arrived in time to see my glorious victory of what should have been mine in the first place”. Emma edged her hand closer to the gun at her hip resisting the urge to shoot the witch. Well if it meant no harm coming to her daughter the consequences be dammed this woman deserved everything that would surely come to her.

“Stop this do you really think it’s a good idea to use a helpless child?” Regina moved closer to the lit up circle holding her hands up to show she was unarmed.

“Do you really think now is the time for that little chat sis especially after all these weeks. Mother should have chosen me to be queen I wouldn’t have failed her none of this would have even happened in the first place. That curse Rumple gave yeah I know all about that and all your little lessons that should have been with me.” As Zelena was talking her skin quickly began to change to a light shade of green showing her jealousy of everything in the past right up to that day. 

“I can help you”. Regina couldn’t believe the very words were coming out of her mouth after everything this woman had caused. But it wasn’t as if she didn’t have her very own share of bad experiences and horrific regrets of the time in the other land. There was bound to be some common ground between them a little shred of hope that could reunite and connect them without anybody getting hurt.

“Now you want to help me?” Zelena spat glaring at the other woman not noticing the saviour slipping passed them to go and attend to her daughter. She made a quick check that the little girl was unharmed before going to help her father and the pirate fight off the beasts.

“Hey!”. Emma grabbed the nearest thing to her hand which happened to be a thick log fallen off one of the trees in the forest. She swung the branch through the air hitting the flying monkey square in the chest and knocking it off track. What surprised her the most was the bright light that shot out of her fingertips hitting the second monkey causing it to screech angrily.

Emma dropped the log and stumbled backwards nearly tripping over her feet in shock. The monkey hovered in the air shaking its head as if having second thoughts about attacking them. To their utter surprise, the beasts dropped to the floor and began to transform painfully into a human form. David jumped to his feet reaching out a hand to help the pirate to his feet also.

“Do we help Regina?” He asked confused by the situation the ex-evil queen seemed to be handling the situation well. 

“I think we wait just encase”. Emma whispered slowly hurrying towards the basket and safety picking it up by the handle moving her out of harm's way. Niamh waved her arms and kicked her legs unaware of any danger or what was going on.

“Do you really think your words will make a difference now sis?” Zelena shook her head moving her hand through the air and shooting a green ray of light at the other woman.

“oopsie”. She laughed at her sister's failings muttering some words of a spell causing the ground to shake violently. 

“What the hell!”. Emma held out her arms to steady herself and stop from falling over in a heap on the hard ground. Regina raised her own hands and shot a blast at the wicked witch knocking her back into the open barn. 

“I’m sorry it comes to this but if you pose a threat to this town then I have to stop you”. She strode forward coming to a stop in front of her towering over the other woman in a threatening stance. 

“I highly advise you quit while you're ahead”. Zelena glared at her sister clenching her fists feeling the magic pulsing through her veins. 

“NO!!” She shouted whipping her hands through the air sending the ex-evil queen backwards. The others watched in anticipation as the two powerful women battled it out each gaining power over the other for only seconds. It was nail-biting to watch wondering if they should intervene before somebody got badly hurt.

David glanced at the pirate and his daughter forming a quick on the spot plan in his head. The ground continued to shake causing the earth to crack and split dangerously. David signalled with his head for Killian and Emma to go right while he went left hoping to surround the witch.

She nodded moving slowly and swiftly around the edge of the field trying not to draw attention to herself. A blast of bright light flew passed her making her duck quickly out of the line of fire. Emma waited a few minutes and started to move once again casting a look over her shoulder at the others.

David was in place crouching down and waiting for his chance to strike. Killian was stood in the centre near the basket Niamh was in just encase things backfired. The time soon came where Zelena crashed into the wall of the barn and crumpled to the floor in a heap. David took his chance and strode forward grabbing his gun out of the pouch hanging from the belt of his jeans. 

“Stay right there”. He spat pointing the gun and searching for his cuffs to detain her. Emma rushed over to them pointing her own gun as back up. She grabbed her cuffs and snapped them on the witches wrists pulling her to her feet. “Don’t even think about trying anything”. Zelena snarled refusing to admit defeat by these people.

“It looks like you’ve still got a problem on your hands”. She nodded to the bright circle that was bursting at the seems with magic threatening to spill over.

“Regina can you do something about that?” David patiently asked pulling the wicked witch along by the arms.

“Not alone”. Regina frowned coming to a stop in front of the circle trying to weight it up to see what kind of magic it actually was. “Emma maybe you could help”. She glanced over at the saviour raising an eyebrow willing her to argue.

“I dunno how”. Emma shrugged nervously walking across to the other woman following her actions and holding up her hand in front of her. The magic lit up her hand sending a tingling feeling through her veins as it started to resurface.

“Close your eyes and let the magic take over”. Regina reassured watching as the magic crackled in her own hands waiting to be set free. Emma followed her instructions and let her eyes flutter closed relaxing her body letting the magic take over. David stumbled backwards pulling Zelena along with him out of the way.

The magic between the two women shot up into the air and fell to the ground a couple of minutes later the evil magic fighting hard against being destroyed. To David and Killian's utter surprise the circle exploded causing the magic to suck in on its self the ground shaking violently. 

Killian raced forward and snatched the basket up into his good hand and shot off near the line of trees out of the way. It was a few more minutes before the magic died down and all that was left was scorched earth. “Did it work?” Emma whispered afraid to open her eyes encase everything was just the same as before. 

“I think it did”. Regina calmly spoke brushing her hands together and turning away from the circle. She placed a gentle hand on her arm reassuring her. There was a slight wind in the air blowing the snow off the treetops. Emma opened her eyes avoiding looking at the circle not wanting to see the damage.

“You guys go ahead back to the loft I’ll take care of the witch”. David spat making his way back towards the house and the dirt road where his truck was parked. 

“I’ll come to encase she tries anything”. Regina strode towards the prince not open to any arguments. 

“Okay we’ll meet you back at the loft”. David stated pulling the prisoner along not waiting for an answer from the others. It was a couple more minutes until Emma and Killian began to walk into the trees towards the main road where the car was parked. The walk back to the car was in silence the two of them not sure what to say about the events of the day.

Emma slid into the driver's seat and started up the engine pulling away from the side of the road heading back into town. She found herself looking in the mirror checking to see if Niamh was safe in the back seat. Killian was sat beside the basket with his good hand gently holding the little girl's hand. It wasn’t long until Emma was pulling into the side of the road outside of the loft. 

She put the car in park and cut the engine sliding out of the seat and going to retrieve the basket from the back. Killian met her on the pavement with a relieved smile crossing his lips that it might just be over. He peered into the basket checking Niamh was still asleep and followed Emma towards the door leading up to the loft. 

Meanwhile across town, David’s truck came to a stop in a space outside the hospital, Regina had filled him in on what lay in the basement thinking it was a better idea and more secure than the station. Also before they had left the farmhouse she had placed a cuff on her sister's arm to block any magic she tried to use to escape or attack them.

David slipped out of the driver's seat slamming the door behind him and reaching for the handle to open the back door. “I will make sure all of you pay for this”. Zelena spat finding herself being forcefully shoved out of the car by an inpatient Regina. They walked into the hospital following the ex-evil queen to a side door leading down to the dark basement.

A woman sat at a desk greeted them with a small smile taking in the handcuffed red-haired woman. Regina nodded to the woman and held out her hand to have some keys dropped in the palm. David watched the exchange not at all surprised that she would have this set up down there.

She marched off down the dimly lit corridor passing somebody mopping the floor muttering to themselves never looking up. It certainly wasn’t a place the prince wanted to visit again in a hurry and he had seen his fair share of dark creepy places. Regina stopped at the end of the corridor swiftly unlocking the door and pushing it open to reveal a small room with a bed placed in the corner.

“Welcome to your new home”. She smirked as David led her into the cell and unlocked the metal cuffs around her wrists backing out of the room. “Enjoy”. Regina turned on the heels of her shoes and marched out of the cell waving her hand through the air causing the door to slam shut with a loud thud. She locked the door and made her way back down the corridor handing the keys in at the desk. 

A short while later the old pick up truck rattled to a stop at the side of the road outside the loft. Regina wasting no time and quickly slipped out of the seat eager to see her son. She hurried into the building and jogged up the stairs entering the living room to see everyone sat around waiting for some news on Zelena.

“Well?” Mary Margaret jumped up from her seat looking between her husband and Regina for answers.

“The witch has been dealt with she won’t be causing anymore bother anytime soon”. She reassured much to everyone’s utter relief.

“Thank god”. Mary Margaret smiled rushing across the room to her husband.

“Where did you put her?” Emma inquired letting her arm drop from around Henry so he could go to the other woman.

“Let’s not worry about that at the minute, Henry do you want to come home?”. Regina hugged him for a couple of minutes turning her full attention on him. 

“Well, actually I was going to suggest we all go to the diner since we do have a lot to celebrate”. Snow smiled widely bouncing on the balls of her feet unable to contain herself. It made the ex-evil queen think they were holding something back, she was quite surprised that her stepdaughter had been able to keep it quiet whatever it was. 

Snow held up her hand before anybody could protest or make up an excuse, grabbing her coat off the hook. “I guess we have no choice”. Emma rolled her eyes following the others lead and heading out of the door. 

The afternoon passed in a blur most of the town joined in their celebrations of defeating the two villains with drinks flowing. A couple of times the dwarves made up some drinking games challenging the pirate and prince. 

It all started to become heated until Snow grabbed a spoon and started tapping on a glass gaining everybody’s attention. David stood from where he was sat and made his way over listening as his wife gave a speech. At first, she spoke about how the villains had been defeated and nobody was to fear anymore, Leroy adding until the next one comes along. 

Then she went on to speak about her family and friends finally adding that very soon a new addition would be joining the family. The whole room burst out into cheers and everyone eagerly jumped up to congratulate the couple. Nobody noticed Emma quickly slip through the crowd of people and out of the door needing some air.

All her old fears from her childhood were resurfacing very quickly and the tears started to flow down her cheeks. “Is everything okay love?” Emma’s head snapped up to see Killian stood beside her with a worried look passing over his face.

“Yeah, I just needed some air”. She gave him a small unconvincing smile fiddling nervously with her fingers. He nodded and took a seat on one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs. “Niamh?” Emma changed the subject hoping to steer it away from these feeling inside of her. 

“She’s with the window, Lucas and Henry”. She dropped her eyes to the ground and sniffed refusing to let more tears fall. “Love if you want to talk about it I’m quite the listener”. It warmed her heart that even after all the times of rejection he still continued to peruse her wanting to earn that trust and be worthy of love again.

This unfamiliar feeling swirled around her heart sending butterflies to her stomach, it was one she could get used too. “When I was a kid there was this family who couldn’t have kids the natural way so they adopted. It was everything I ever dreamed of in a family I just couldn’t believe my luck”. Emma paused for a couple of minutes letting it all sink in before continuing on, it was one of her more vivid memories of her childhood. 

One that had stuck with her mainly because it started off as one of the best times in her life, one that she hadn’t shared with anyone until now. “I somehow knew it was too good to be true and I was proved right. Just when I started to feel like that place could be called home they dropped the news that by some luck they were to have a child of their own. All that ran through my head was they don’t want me anymore because I’m just some poor broken kid that was dumped in the foster system”. The tears started to trickle down her cheeks once again at the bitter memory of being taken back to the group home like a puppy that wasn’t wanted anymore. 

She felt rough fingers hook underneath her chin causing her to look up into a pair of ocean blue eyes. “I’m sorry that happened to you love and as hard as it seems now isn’t the time to rake up bad memories. I too have bad painful memories ones that to think about makes my heartache sometimes the years do not do you justice. But it does get easier day by day and now that you’ve found your family love it’s a time to make new memories that will push those bad ones right to the back of your mind behinds a closed door. I’m not saying it’s easy but with the help of your loved ones it can make it easier so don’t go pushing them away”. Killian rubbed the pad of his thumb along her soft cheek not wanting to invade of space too much.

Emma surprised him by moving her head closer to him and connecting their lips in a tender kiss a silent thank you for his wise words. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes each lost in the moment not in any rush the world dissolving away. She slowly pulled away for breath resting her forehead on his feeling her heart flutter.

A comfortable silence settled between them too absorbed in each other to utter any words. The weather had other ideas as it slowly began to drizzle dampening their hair and clothes. “Shall we rejoin the celebrations love?” Emma nodded slowly pulling away and getting to her feet.

“I guess it’s only a matter of time before somebody comes looking for us”. She rolled her eyes and made her way to the door leading into the warmth of the diner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year!
> 
> So sorry it's been awhile since there's been an update a lot been happening and I couldn't find the time. This is the last chapter of this story but I'll be working on the next story pretty soon. I hope you enjoy and thank you for all the kudos, kind comments, and bookmarks.


End file.
